Phantaphied
by AcanyaHelke
Summary: Two modern phans find themselves as two members of the Opera Orchestra. Under the disguise of helping Erik win back Christine, the two of them succeed in changing the classic tale...2004 movie based with twists, eventually EOW...
1. Strange Happenings

**Author's Note (Jen): Hello and welcome to our phic! Yes, our. I am writing this with my friend Gabby (shadowgirl59). We hope you all enjoy. Thank you.**

**My disclaimer- I don't own PotO, Erik, or anything else. I only own myself…I don't own Gabby either- she owns herself…so…yeah…and, read this now, as it applies to the whole story**

Chapter 1

Strange Happenings

Jen pulled her bags out of the car and waved goodbye to her parents. She grinned and rang the doorbell, and waited. No answer. She rang again. No answer. "Gabby, open the door damn it!" she yelled, glaring at the door. A few seconds later the door opened, revealing her friend, covered in flour. Jen gave her a strange look. "Sorry...I was cooking!" Gabby defended. "Ok...wacha making?"

"Quiche." her friend replied simply. "Shweet." Jen said, making her way inside and throwing her items to the ground. "So, ready for the GREATEST NIGHT EVA?" she shouted. Gabby grinned. "YES!" They high-fived, and missed, as always, then laughed insanely. "We should watched Phantom!" Jen suggested, grinning. "Ok. After we eat!"

"Sounds good." Jen replied, pushing some of her brown-blond hair out of her face. She was a fairly tall, slightly geeky girl, her glasses reflecting the light. Blue-grey eyes looked out the window. "Looks like it might rain." she said, talking to herself. As if to answer her, thunder boomed in the distance. "Ad what lovely rain will come," Gabby grinned, "I just love thunder storms, they seem to brighten the mood." Soon, the whole house began to smell of pastry with a hint of nutmeg in the mix which showed a signal that Gabby's quiche was finished. Jen licked her lips unconsciously and watched as her friend got the food out. She grinned. "Looks good, and smells better." she said. The 16 year old girl looked back to her sketchbook. More phanart. She couldn't stop drawing it of late. "In sleep he sang to me..." she began softly. Gabby grinned, and took it from there. "In dreams, he came. That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name." She continued singing Christine's part, and when the verse went to the Phantom, Jen came in. She was an alto, and her false-Scottish accent came in. She fell into it naturally, and still didn't know why. They continued singing until she hit a wrong note, then stopped and laughed. "This is gonna be soo fun later." Gabby said, taking another bite of quiche. "Aye, but of course." Jen agreed, already getting the movie in the DVD player. Gabby scratched one of her brown cat ears and said, "Well, what should we have for a little side dish? some pasta?" Jen shrugged. "I dunno." she said, watching the menu come on. The overture began, and she hummed to it, very loudly and slightly out of key. "Sounds fine to me."

"Ok. I'll make some." Gabby went back to work in the kitchen and her friend pulled out another reference picture to sketch from. The thunder outside became louder, and minutes later they could here the sound of rain on the roof.

"Ahh, music to my ears!" the cat girl sighed and started to serve the fettuccine and alfredo next to two big slices of quiche. "Everything ready?" Gabby asked her friend.

Jen looked around. "I think. Lets get this party started! Gerry Butler! Whooot!" She was smacked in the head by Gabby. "What was THAT for?" she snarled playfully. "Stop being such a fan girl!"

Jen pouted. "But...but...fine...DAVID WENHAM! FARAMIR!" She was smacked again, and they both laughed. "I can't help it." she replied, pulling out a picture of her beloved ranger from Lord of the Rings. "I know you can't." Gabby replied, setting a plate in front of her. Jen took a bite of the pasta and smiled. It was good, as always. Gabby was a good cook. She hit play, and the movie began. They watched, silently, eating. Thunder boomed outside, and the rain became harder. The two teens didn't care however. The chandelier rose, and they both began humming the overture. Gabby then began to do impressions of Carlotta while she sang, and Jen laughed, clapping. "Sadly, you're suckful impressions are better than her."

"Thanketh you." Her friend replied. They continued watching, cracking jokes at random and singing along. Jen continued drawing while watching. "I really don't know how she couldn't choose him." Gabby said. Jen shrugged. "Me neither. Perhaps, we can find another portal, eh?" That brought peals of laughter. "Maybe. But doubtful."

"Yeah…" Jen sighed. They were quite again for some more of the movie. Gabby made popcorn at one point, and they munched the buttery goodness happily. Jen licked her fingers when done, and Gabby glared at her. She shrugged. "Poor Erik." She said softly, watching as he cried after All I Ask of You. "Aye, poor Erik." Gabby agreed. They sang along with Masquerade, and laughed afterwards at how out of tune it had been. "I love this movie." Gabby said. "Same. We're phans!" Jen laughed, knowing that she always spelled it with a 'ph'. When her friend got it she also laughed. The movie continued. In the graveyard scene Gabby burst out with "Acting by bosom!" with brought more laughter. "You know…we…have…waaaay too…much fun…watching Phantom…" Jen said, grinning. "Yeah, we do."

When they hit Don Juan Triumphant, the storm outside had grown rather intense. Jen found herself glancing out the window every so often, catching flashes of lighting, bright streaks far to close for her liking. "Afraid?"

"Hell no! I'm just jumpy!" She yawned. "And tired…marching band does that to a person." Gabby grinned darkly. "That's why I quit. Too much work."

"Yeah, I know." Jen replied, yawning again. "Must watch Erik…must stay awake…" she continued watching. Just as the chandelier crashed however, the power flickered, then blackness filled the room. "Oh my God!" Jen said. "Don't worry, just a power outage."

"No, I mean- Oh my God, how could the weather stop us from seeing the end!" Just then she saw a light come on. "Gabby…is that your brother?" she asked, her voice a whisper, watching it come closer. Her friend shook her head. "No, Andy isn't home…he's at a friends house…"

"Then, uh, what is that?" Jen asked softly, still watching it come closer. She stood up and walked closer, curious. Soon she could make out a face. "Gabby…" she whispered. "Yeah?"

"Come here…" she hissed, motioning with her hand. Her friend came closer. Just then, the light disappeared. Jen blinked. They were left in the dark once again. She could have sworn, however, that she had caught a glimpse of a masked face. "Where are we?"

"My house…" Gabby replied, sounding slightly nervous, yet also excited. Jen looked for a light switch, but couldn't find one. She found a door, however, and opened it. The storm raged on outside, and she jumped when thunder shook the room, but it seemed more distant. A slight crack in the door revealed light, and she sighed with relief, then realized that they weren't in Gabby's house anymore. "Opera…Populaire…" she said softly. "What?"

"We're in the Opera House…" Jen said, turning to face her friend. "Are you serious?" She nodded. Gabby grinned. "OH MY GOD. THIS IS AWSOME!" Jen clamped a hand to her mouth. "Shhhh. Don't wake anyone." Gabby nodded. "Fine, fine. Let's light a candle or something though." They rummaged through the desk in the corner and found a candle and something to light it with. "Much better." Jen said, looking at the warm glowing light. Behind it was a mirror, and she gasped, then grinned. That is what she had seen the face through. In it, her own reflection looked back at her. She was…older. _Odd_, she thought, _why do I look like I'm 20 something_? She turned and looked at Gabby, who also seemed older. "Hey, er…so…it seems we are our future selves, in the past…" she said. "What?"

"Look in the mirror." Jen said, pointing. Gabby did so, and gasped. "What the hell…"

"I know." The two teens looked at each other, and Jen then looked around the room. Resting against the wall was a cello case, and a bag of sticks. "Why do we have instruments?" she asked softly. "I don't know." Gabby shut the door. "We can figure it out tomorrow. Maybe this is all just a dream."

"If so, then why are we both in it?" Jen asked, getting into one of the beds. She stared at the ceiling. Her friend thought for a moment. "I don't know. Like I said, wait until tomorrow." With that, they both fell asleep.


	2. Discovery and Rehearsal

**Authors Note (Jen)- Alright, here be chappy 2!**

Chapter 2

Discovery and Rehersal

When morning came, there was a slight knock on the door. It startled Jen out of her slumber, and she groggily went to answer it. At the door was a servant with an envelope. She snatched it from her hand, and smiled, then shut the door. Inside was a letter reminding them of the rehearsal for Hannibal later that afternoon. Jen looked at it strangly, then to the corner where the percussion sticks and cello were. She made a strange face, then realization hit her. "We're in the orchestra here. We play for the Opera…I'm a percussionist and Gabby is a Cellist…" she grinned and laughed. "Gabby!"

"Oi? Wha?" her friend asked sleepily, opening her eyes slightly. "We're in the Orchestra here! And, we have rehearsal, so get up!"

"What?"

"You heard me! We have to go rehearse." She was already pulling clothing out of the drawer on her side of the room. Pants and shirts that fit the time period. There were also skirts, but as a percussionist, she figured pants would be better. With daylight streaming through the window, the twosome hade a better chance to look about the room. Gabby was looking at the cello she now 'owned' and smiled as she played a few notes. Jen found music on the desk and thumbed through it. Percussion parts- timpani and keyboard percussion, as well as cello. The string pieces she handed to her friend, who looked through it. "How long do we have to learn this?"

"Today. By the time of the Opera. I believe the production of Hannibal is tonight." She said, looking at the schedual she found, in her handwriting, with the music. Once again, odd. "Damn, all I can find is dressed…" Gabby muttered, pulling out a skirt. "Hey, at least their all black!" Jen joked. Her friend shrugged and glared playfully. "Doesn't change the fact that they're dresses when you have pants…"

"Percussionsist!" Jen said triumphantly, grinning. "What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"I don't know, but at school that means we don't wear skirts to concerts…so I guess same thing applies here. Now stop complaining and get dressed! We gotta get to rehearsal."

"Fine, fine." Gabby muttered. A grin appeared on her face however, when she thought of what was about to happen. "Hey, let's make fun of La Carlotta."

"What?" Jen asked, looking up from her music. "Today is the Hannibal rehearsal, yes?"

"Uh-huh…" Jen replied, not following. "And who sings…very badly, I might add, and ends up with a backdrop on her?" Gabby asked, her brown eyes holding a mischievious look.

"The Prima Donna, La Carlotta." Jen replied, and a smile appearing on her face. "Perhapes we shall see our lovely le phantom." She said. "I hope, though he IS the Opera _ghost_ for a reason." Gabby said with a shrug. "Yeah, we will have to look fast to catch him. Maybe after rehearsal we can look for secret entrances to his lair."

"Maybe." Gabby agreed, getting her supplies. "Shall we?"

"Let's." Jen agreed, grabbing her mallets and music.

**XxXxXxXxX**

The maestro tapped his baton on the stand again, and Jen sighed. "Once more, from the beginning." Jen sighed and went back to tuning the drums…again. Timpani were too tiresome. She glared at Carlotta, who was on the stage behind them. It was ALL her fault. The 'diva' couldn't sing her way out of a paperbag. The other percussionist with Jen smiled at her over the drum he was adjusting. She sighed and looked once again for the infamous Opera Ghost. The music began and she played her part. They stopped once again as Jen had expected, this time to introduce Andre and Firmen, and the Vicomte. She had to admit, though she didn't love Raoul, she didn't hate him. Unlike some other phans. Gabby was sitting with her cello in the strings section, so they couldn't talk. Jen sighed. It was going to be a long day.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Gabby was enjoying herself. Everytime they would stop playing she would imitate Carlotta, much to the amusment of her fellow players. She saw Jen watching from behind, sitting on her timpani stool. They would still have to get used to looking different, but it didn't matter. Just then the music started again. La Carlotta's voice drifted down to them, and Gabby's cringed slightly, but also had to bite her tongue and not laugh. Beside her, the other stings players were doing the same. She waited for her part to come in, and suddenly remembered what was about to happen. "Think of me, think of me fondly when we say goodbye…" the soprano's voice carried a little too well. Gabby turned to look, knowing her friend would have a better view, searching for the Phantom. The backdrop fell, and she couldn't help but laugh. The singer's face was one of pure shock and rage, and she threw another tantrum, leaving. The two new managers were having a fit on stage, she could tell. This Opera thing was fun.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Jen grinned and laughed, and smiled even wider when she caught a slight, fading glimpse of a figure in black climbing about the rafters. He was there, and she was determined to find him. Later, of course, and preferably when Christine Daae wasn't around. She was shaken from her thoughts when rehersal was once again started by a tap of Monsieur Reyer's baton on a music stand. She rolled on the drum and smiled, happily playing music. Only a few hours to go. Then she could start her search for the Phantom.


	3. Lost Keys and Plans

Author's Note- Hello again people…Jen speaking. Yes, Erik will come into play soon…much grinning But, until then, here is the next chapter!

Chapter 3

Lost Keys and Plans

A dark figure made it's way down one of the unlight corridors of the Opera House. It crept silently from door to door, with nothing to illuminate it's path but a tiny candle. Nothing else stirred. Suddenly, the figure stumbled and fell, landing with a yelp and a thud. "Damn floorboards…" Jen muttered, picking herself up. She got the candle, which had been blown out in the fall, and sighed. She leaned against the wall for a few seconds, listening for the angelic music that she knew was being sung down below. In the vaults. She needed to find a door in, needed to find Erik. Preferably by herself, of course. Tomorrow was a free day for her, however, and she would have plenty of time to search the Opera house. Then, they were to start rehearsing the next production, Il Muto. It would be interesting, she concluded, thinking of what was to occur. Carlotta's croaking, the mass panic. She hoped she could get out of the Orchestra pit and help comfort Erik. She hoped she could meet him before Il Muto occurred. With a sigh, the girl decided to restart her search, heading from the Orchestra dormitories to the Ballet rat's quarters. It was going to be a long night.

**XxXxXxXxX**

On the other side of the Opera House, Gabby was half awake, searching desperately for a lever or switch to open the mirror in the room she shared with Jen. She glanced at the candelabra and sighed, thinking that it would be easier to just smash the glassy object. No, then they would have to pay for it, and Erik may not like it if they destroyed his secret doors and opened a passage for anyone to enter. She knew it had to contain a secret passage though, after what Jen had said about the night before, and the man in the mask. With a final look and a sigh, she decided to leave it for later, and dressed for bed. Hopefully when Jen returned she wouldn't make too much racket when she returned from her search. She also hoped her friend had been more successful. Gabby blew the candle out, and closed her eyes, and fell into a light sleep.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Jen was muttering something to herself as she made her way back to her room. She pounded on the door, but there wasn't an answer, so she searched her pocked for her key. She couldn't find it, so she searched her other pocket. Still nothing. "Great…perfect timing for me to loose my key…" she said, mentally kicking herself for her stupidity. She groaned and bashed her head against the door, and there was still no reply. She glared at the door. "It's all your fault." She hissed, giving it a final kick before leaving, deciding she would rather search the Opera house again than stand there all night. As she was making her way to the theater entrance, she entered, deciding he might have a trap door in the infamous box five. She found it, and searched, and sighed with disappointment. OG was too good at hiding things. "Well, might as well get some sleep…" she told herself, sitting in one of the chairs and closing her eyes.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Mademoiselle." Someone was saying, shaking Jen. The percussionist opened her eyes and glanced up. "Wha?" she asked sleepily. "I believe you should be awake. I am sorry to disturb you, but, it is nine in the morning." A cleaning maid said. The plump woman smiled at her and Jen stood, cracking her knuckles in the process, followed by a moan and a stretch. "Thank you." She said, and nodded in the woman's direction before heading back to the dorms. She pounded on the door and a sleepy Gabby answered. "Oi, what?" her friend asked, still adjusting her vision. When she realized it was Jen, she smiled. "Where were you all night? Did you find him?" she asked quickly. "Exploring, then locked out of the room. And no, I didn't."

"Awwww…." Gabby said, frowning. "We will find him today!" Jen grinned. "Yes we will! Let's get started!" with that she walked into the room and changed into more suitable clothing. Pants still seemed somewhat odd here, but she didn't care. She WAS odd. Gabby glared once again at her, having nothing but dresses. "So, let's collaborate." Jen said, taking a seat on her bed. "About what?" The percussionist rolled her eyes. "About how we will go about finding our dear phantom and what we will do If we succeed. Duuuurrr…."

"Ooooh, that…ok. I think we should uh….I don't know….we could…er….uh…" Jen's face changed into one of confusion, then a frown. She smacked the cellist. "How about MY idea." She said, smirking as she watched her friend glare. "And that would be?"

"Alright. We split up, and look for trap do-"

"Didn't you do that all last night?" Gabby interrupted. "Yes, and, like I was saying…we look for where we KNOW there are doors. Then , we try to get in. If we fall in, we er…hope the other finds her way in. Sound good?"

"I guess…" Gabby muttered. "Good! Let's get started!" Jen said cheerfully, smiling triumphantly and grabbing her jacket. She opened the door and bowed to Gabby. "After you my lady." Her friend grinned. "Why, thanketh you." Once she was in the hall, Jen followed. "Alright, I will go to where the 'Notes' act is taking place, and you go towards the ballet dorms, ok?"

"I guess." Gabby replied, and began walking in that direction. Jen grinned, and made her way to the main entrance to the Opera House. She saw Andre, Firmin, Carlotta, and Raoul, the Fop, she thought, and laughed softly. The two managers looked like they were about to have a pair of cows, and she laughed harder. OG was making his wishes known. La Carlotta was none to pleased either. Raoul was just…confused. 'As always' she thought again, and once again a giggle escaped. Afterwards, Jen thought how strange the giggle sounded. She wasn't that kind of person. With a shrug she made her way into the large gilded room and into the hallway beyond.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Gabby's search was going little better. She had passed every trap she knew of and was now heading into the main theater, hoping to find something on the empty stage. Not likely that Erik would leave one of his precious doors opened, but he could be more careless that they thought. She ignored the strange looks from the maids cleaning- she and Jen were used to strange looks. So what if a Hispanic looking cello player was randomly wandering around the stage? Made no difference to her if she were on the stage or in a shopping mall. She bent down to search for patterns in the way the wood was cut, looking for clues to a trap door. She suddenly remembered the scene in the movie when the Phantom was changing the levers for something and wondered where he had been. A secretive grin spread across her face, and she started her new quest

**XxXxXxXxX**

Jen sighed and retraced her steps, looking for anything strange in the flooring of the hallway. There had to be something somewhere. She took another step, tapping the ground with her heel to see if it sounded like an empty space was beneath it. Nothing different about it she concluded after a few minutes, then moved down the hall a few feet. A serving man walked past and glanced at her strangely, but she paid no heed. She sighed and took a few more steps, repeating the process of step, tap, ponder, then repeat. Nothing. This was getting frustrating. She glanced up slightly to look out a small window, and blinked when her eyes found the soft bluish light of the afternoon. She walked forward, without thinking, and felt the floor give way beneath her. With a yelp, the percussionist found herself falling down, down into the unfathomable darkness. She caught a quick, fleeting, last glimpse of daylight, then saw the door close itself. Jen continued plummeting downwards, looking for something to grab hold of. Finding nothing, she yelped, then groaned when her body hit bottom. Darkness surrounded her, and she lost consciousness.


	4. Into the Dark

**Author's note**- Jen here once again! Oh, and my muse, Erik!

Erik- waves

Jen- Gabby would say hi, I'm sure…but…she isn't here right now! So, it is just me and Erik…who…we have yet to meet in the story…speaking of which, how about I answer some reviews! Here we go…rubs hands together

**ErikandChristine**- Thank you much! You were the first to review. I like first reviews , especially when they come only a few hours after posting the first chapter. Glad you enjoy it, and here is the next chapter!

**Tallacus**- haha, my devoted fan, I'm glad you found this, enjoy the rest of the chapter! And yes, Gabby is a good cook!

Chapter 4

Into the Dark

Gabby sighed as the sun began to set. She hadn't had any luck, only finding locked doors. Maybe Jen had done better, she thought. She hoped. They HAD to find the Phantom. SHE had to annoy him. A grin spread across her face at that. Annoying the Opera Ghost was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Once in a lifetime, because, she figured, after annoying him, the Punjab would be around her neck. With a nervous and less than sane chuckle she opened the door to her and Jen's room, and got ready for bed. She frowned at the skirts. "I'm going shopping tomorrow…" she told herself, as there was no one else in the room. "Playing cello in a dress sucks. Dresses in general suck." With that, she sat down on her bed and found some paper and a pencil. She smiled and began to draw, waiting for Jen to return.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Jen returned to consciousness with a groan. Her body ached, and she didn't know why. She looked around, but if she hadn't known better, her eyes might still have been closed. She couldn't see anything. With another groan the percussionist attempted to stand. Rather unsuccessfully, she thought, falling back to the ground. She breathed heavily, ignoring the pain that greeted her body as she slumped against the wall again, and tried to stand once more. She made it, and yelped slightly. Her arm was killing her. Probably hurt it on the fall. The fall? What fall? Jen's head was swimming as scant memories rushed back to her. "The fall…yes, I fell…and, I must find him…" she said softly, to herself, and wondered at the sound of her voice. The percussionist shook her head, trying to clear it, and sighed. She had a long walk ahead of her, she was guessing, though she couldn't see where she was going. Keeping a hand to the wall, she started forwards.

Hours seemed to pass as Jen slowly made her way down the path way. She tripped more than once or twice, and found herself wading through waist-high water eventually. When she first found the cold lake, she had walked in, unknowing, and cursed, then realized where she was. Currently, she was still in the icy liquid, shivering and muttering to herself. "When I find that Phantom, I will give him a piece of my mind." She muttered angrily, teeth chattering. The dark that surrounded her didn't help the temperature either. "I'll take one of those lasso's he's so famous for, and…and…throw it around HIM. Then…then…I…I'll make him suffer through saladfingers! And Milkman!" (Authors note- stupid flash video's that scare me to death…) A demonic grin crossed her face, or, she thought one did. She couldn't see enough to know for sure. Of course, getting a computer with internet service seemed…nearly impossible, but so had arriving in the Opera House. Jen shrugged, she would thing of something. Just as she was about to take a break, she heard music up ahead. Very soft music, still a distance away. Organ music. He was ahead. With a triumphant punch to the air, Jen waded further across the lake, following the music. It grew louder and louder steadily, cressendoing until Jen saw soft candle-light ahead. She smiled and swam faster. The further down the tunnel she had gone the deeper the water had gotten, but it was becoming shallower again. Her feet touched bottom, and the infamous ghost came into view. He was sitting, back to her, at his organ, playing something. Composing, Jen thought. She crouched in the shadows, out of the water, keeping him in view yet staying out of his. The song entranced her. The intoxicating chords and rhythms blended almost too well. Jen sighed, and felt herself slipping from her hiding spot, and nearly fell back into the water. She caught herself before ending up back in the lake, but let out a soft yelp. She hoped he hadn't heard, but it was too late. Erik turned from his playing and glanced about the room, eying everything carefully. As his eyes came closer to her, she ducked and closed her eyes, then opened one to look at him. He didn't seem to see her. After he had looked about the room, she heard the sound of the organ once again. When he finished, Jen, without thinking (again) called out, voice low, imitating his from the movie. "Brava! Brava! Bravissima!" she said, voice lowering on the last word.

"Who are you?" a male voice asked. She smiled, grinning. "I am the phantom of the opera…." She sang, her alto voice almost as low as his. Amusement crept onto his face. "Are you?" he asked softly, chuckling to himself. "But of course. Unless, good monsieur, you claim to be him. In which case, I am only Jen." She called out, staying hidden. The man thought for a moment. "Well then, show yourself, Jen." He said, voice gentle yet commanding. Jen smiled to herself. She had been waiting for this. "I am afraid, good sir, that I can not. You must find me." He frowned, then seemed to be debating with himself about something. "Alright, mademoiselle, I shall search." Erik turned her direction. "Can you sing?" he asked her. Jen was surprised by the question. "Not very well, monsieur. Though, some believe I can. I am a better musician than singer. That is to say, I am in the Opera's orchestra."

"Let me hear your voice." He said. Jen interpreted that as 'sing.' In her mind, she added 'my angel of music,' though she knew she was far from an angel of music. "What shall I sing for you then, mon cher phantom."

"Whatever you want, mademoiselle." He said. Jen laughed softly to herself, still hidden behind the crate, the place she had been the whole time. His voice had seemed closer, and she turned to see his progress. Her eyes widened in surprise when she found him standing above her, leaning on the box, smirking. "Alright then good sir, I shall sing. But, do not expect me to sing as your angel does." She took a deep breath and began. Jen chose Learn to Be Lonely, though she didn't know why. Perhaps it was because she was currently phatom-phied, her mind completely overwhelmed by what was happening. "Child of the Wilderness, born into emptiness…" she began, voice low, as always. With a mental laugh she thought about how her voice matched pitches with the musical genius listening to her. "Learn to be lonely…" he was thinking while he listened, and she finished the rather short song and took a slight bow. She wrapped her arms around her, just realizing how cold she was. "You are not as bad as you say, my dear." He said after a long silence. "You look cold."

"I AM cold." Jen replied, shivering. Her swim hadn't helped matters much. Erik smiled. "Come, I shall lead you to your room." Jen opened her mouth, then shut it, unsure of what to say. When she opened it again, he had already donned his black cape, and was moving towards one of the many tunnels. "You know who and what I was?" she asked in anguish. He nodded. "You could say. I knew you were in the Orchestra, and I have seen you on my nightly patrols." Jen stared at him, open mouthed. "You have been sneaking about the Opera quite a bit of late. May I inquire as to why?"

"Searching for you." She said quickly, then mentally kicked herself. The visible side of his masked face raised an eyebrow. "Why, might I ask, have you just now taken an interest in me?"

"Would you believe that I woke up one morning and found myself here? Would you believe that I come from a time in the future, many years from now?"

"No." he replied, seemingly enjoying himself. A rare smile passed his lips as he listened and led her. "Well then, I will tell you the lie I came up with for this reason. I heard one of the stage-crew talking of a phantom two days past, and decided to find out if you were real. I seek musical lessons, monsieur." She told him, happy that she had pulled the lie off. "You do? For what? Singing? Or percussion?"

"Percussion, sir. I wish for help."

"I do not play percussion often. Your friend, does she also seek help? Cellist, am I correct?"

"Aye, indeed, cher phantom. If you would be so kind as to help us." Jen said, smiling sweetly. Erik thought for a moment, then nodded. "Met me tomorrow, with your friend. That is, if she doesn't find her way down here first." He said, laughing softly. Jen nodded. "After rehearsal we shall come, monsieur. Through our mirror, perhaps? She asked, looking at the glassy wall up ahead. "of course. Now, go." With that, he disappeared into the darkness, leaving Jen to find her way out.

**Authornote**- please review! Reviews make me and my muse happy! And, 'mon cher' meand 'my dear' in French. Alright, until the next chapter, adieu.


	5. The Cellist's Quest

**Author's note **- Guess who? Aye, tis me, Jen. And Erik! pokes Erik

Erik- Wha? Oh, hello….waves

Jen- aren't author's notes fun?

morg- aye, and finally I'm back to help out!

Erik- rolls eyes

Jen- Ignore him folks…now, let's get started…

Chapter 5

The Cellist's Quest

Gabby was getting sick of waiting for Jen. Her friend had yet to return, and hours had passed. It was dark out now, and she decided to go searching for the percussionist. The cellist got out of bed and pulled on her clothes again, donning the single pair of pants she had found in her drawer. When satisfied, she set out from to room, hoping to find the infamous Phantom. And Jen. But the Phantom was more interesting at the moment. Gabby quietly made her way down the hallway, her motions cat-like. Her characters were always part cat in her fiction stories, and right now she felt like Morg (her character). Looking at the walls for hidden levers that might open a hidden door, she continued walking. One step later though, she found herself plummeting down into a dark hole she hadn't seen. The trap door closed above her, and she grinned. "Wheeeeeee!" she shouted, her voice echoing. With a groan she hit the ground, and the breath was knocked out of her. Coughing, she stood up. Up ahead was a soft glowing light, and the soft sound of music reached her ears. "He's here…the phantom of the Opera…" she sang softly to herself, then began humming. She walked into the light, not caring about what would happen when the man in the room turned around and noticed her. He continued to play, seeming to not notice her, when she snuck up behind him. Gabby took a deep breath, prepared to shout 'boo!', and he turned around, scaring her. "Ah!" she yelped, falling back.

Erik studied her. 'Another girl? Two in one day…I may have to find out who is spreading these rumors…' he thought, but remained silent. This was the cello player that he saw with Jen often. "Can I help you mademoiselle?" he asked casually, as if it were everyday that a woman fell into his lair. "you're the phantom!" Gabby shouted, unable to say anything else. He nodded. "Yes, that is me. Now, why are you here?"

"I fell through a trap door…" Gabby said, still grinning like a little kid who had just gotten a toy they wanted. 'I need to fix those doors then' Erik thought, making a mental note to do so later. "Alright. Now, can you please leave me?"

"But…I wanna stay!"

"I am working on my music." Erik said, pointing to the organ as if to enhance his point. "I wanna write music! I play cello! Maybe you could help me! Oh, and my friend…but watch out for her…she's kinda strange…and thinks your hot…of course, so do I but…" she continued rambling like this for quite some time, talking relatively fast, though not like Jen had. Erik watched with a blank look, unable to understand 3/4th of what she had said. "Are you quite through?" he asked when she finally shut up. "No! I want to annoy you MORE!" she said, beaming. Erik sighed and rolled his eyes as she began to ramble more, launching into a reenactment of One Ring to Rule Them All 2's puppet show. "I just love my magic ring, don't you Mr. dwarf? Aye yes, I just love my magic ring, don't you Mr. man?" with that she stopped and looked at Erik, who was fuming slightly. "Alright, I'll leave now…" she said, noticing the deadly gleam in his eye. "Good. Out, NOW!"

"Ahhh! I'm sorry! Don't kiiiillll meeeeee!" Gabby said, looking scared. Erik glared and pointed to the tunnel that would lead back to the surface. "Leave, now." He ordered. "Fine, fine. See ya later Erik!"

"How do you know my name?" he asked, turning around to face her, causing papers to fly off the organ. "Er…I just do!" He gave her a quizzical look. "Alright, leave. Now. Goodbye."

"By!" With that Gabby ran towards the tunnel, grinning. She was going to have lots of fun with this.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Back at the surface, Jen was sitting in bed, humming softly to herself, remembering her encounter with le phantom. He was defiantly Gerik, though she didn't care. Gerik was her favorite phantom. She didn't know why. He wasn't the best of the Phantom singers, but there was a certain something to him. Jen shrugged. It didn't matter. She had to get him away from Christine. She was called obsessive, both as a Phan and a Ringer (LotR fanatic), but he…he made her obsessions look…small and meaningless. Jen didn't want to see Erik get hurt. He was alone, and she wanted to change it. A small, secretive smile crept upon her face as she thought of the lesson with him tomorrow. She would somehow have to convince him to bring a marimba to his lair. The Opera Ghost would be more than capable, she was sure. Suddenly a thought hit her. He said something about his 'nightly patrols'. Perhaps, he would check on her and Gabby through the mirror. She would leave a note for him! Grabbing a sheet of paper from the desk and a pen, the percussionist wrote.

_Erik,_

_I was wondering if OG might be able to help me. I will need some percussion equipment for our lessons. A marimba should suffice. If you could perhaps work some of your ghostly magic and have one in the lair, I would more than appreciate it._

_Jen_

Jen read through it once before sealing it with the stamp she had found, her personal signet. A dragon. It was always what she had used, and somehow, she had one here for her. As an afterthought she grabbed the pen and wrote his name in large letters on it, then placed it in front of the mirror.

Just then, the door opened, and Gabby walked in. Jen grinned. "Guess what!" the both said at the same time. "What?" they answered, once again in unison. "I found him!"

"We gotta stop this talking-at-the-same-time thing…" Jen commented as they laughed. "But, he knows the two of us are here now." Gabby said, grinning. "Aye, and we have music lessons with him tomorrow."

"We do?"

"Yep. He listened to me, and agreed to helping us." Jen said, smiling triumphantly. "YAAAAAYYYYYY!"

"Shhhh…other people are sleeping you know." Jen said, smacking her friend. "Don't care!"

"I know YOU don't, but I do." Jen replied, looking at the mirror. "You don't think he is gonna pull that whole 'angel of music' act do you?"

"Wha? No." Jen replied, looking away. She wished he would, but knew better. Especially because he knew that they knew he was just a man. A genius, and a master musician, but still only human. Jen sighed happily, hoping that perhaps she could pull him away from Christine…maybe, just maybe…no. She wasn't going to be the hopeless romantic. Jen grinned. "Let's go to bed. We need to be rested tomorrow."

"Speaking of tomorrow…we need to go shopping." Gabby said. Jen laughed. "Fine, we can go shopping. So you don't have to suffer through dresses. Until then, goodnight."

"Goodnight." Jen pulled a blanket over her head and closed her eyes.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Erik smiled as he looked in the room and saw Jen. Gabby however, he frowned at. He didn't dislike her, but he didn't think their personalities were going to match well. With a last look, he turned, then did a double take. At the base of the mirror was a note, with his name written on it. He picked it up, read it, then smiled. "Of course mademoiselle, I shall get what you need." He said softly, disappearing into the darkness of the hallway. He chucked to himself, and thought of what to write to the managers of the Opera. A note from OG was in order, and when he returned to the lair, he began to write it.

_To my managers,_

_It has come to my attention that some of our percussion equipment is out dated and in need of replacement. I would like you to order a new marimba, as the one now owned by the opera house is beginning to fall out of tune. I have taken it, as I wish to broaden my range of musical talents. Do not fear for it, and do as I say. Your servant,_

_OG_

With a final smile the Opera Ghost sealed the envelope and headed upwards, to find the instrument his new pupil needed for tomorrow.

**Author's Note** (the second)- Alright, hope you enjoyed. Please review! Erik, Gabby, and I like reviews! You can have a erm…free lasso! Yeah! mutters something to Erik about making more lassos

Erik- I'd rather not…

Gabby- pokes we don't care…

Erik- I do….draws sword

Gabby- Bring it on! fight starts

Jen- ignores fight alright, by for now folks! See you er…tomorrow! We hope…


	6. Let the Lessons Commence

Author's note- Yep, it's tomorrow! Already! And there was much rejoicing…crickets chirp Or not…Well, it's that time again! Erik? Erik looks up from writing music

Erik- what?

Jen- It's about that time…

Erik- what time?

Jen- stares Time to write the next chapter….grin

Erik- groan

Chapter 6

Let the Lessons Commence!

Jen threw down the heavy bags on her bed, and watched Gabby do the same. They had just finished shopping, and now needed to prepare for their rehearsal. With Erik. Jen couldn't contain her excitement and "squeee"ed with delight. "What?" Gabby asked, giving her an odd look. "We are gonna go see Erik! We're gonna see Erik!" She said, doing her little happy-dance around the room. Gabby grinned. "Oi, aye we are. Such a lovely voice he has." Jen gave her a jealous glare. "What? He loves Christine anyway."

"Things will change." Jen said, rubbing her hands together, in an evilly-plotting sort of way. "Oh they will huh?" The cellist didn't seem believing. "Aye."

"And you know this how?"

"I'm gonna let the story run it's natural course, and when ever he is in one of those 'Erik needs a hug' scenes, I will be there for just that purpose." Jen said, smiling. "My plan is infallible!"

"Sure it is…" Gabby said, rolling her eyes as she uncased her cello. Jen grabbed her bag of sticks and grinned as she opened the mirror. "Ready?"

"Aye. Let's go." Gabby replied, grabbing her case (which she had closed) and following her companion down the dark tunnel. Soon they saw Erik's lair ahead, and Jen grinned, looking across the lake to see him. "Oi, le fantom!" she called out, and Erik turned. "Ah, come across." He said, making his way to the shore. "We would, but there isn't a boat…" Erik looked at them, then for the boat. It was on his side. "Sorry mademoiselles, I shall come across." With that he jumped in and began to row towards them. Jen was nearly bursting with phan-girlish excitement, though she wasn't sure why. She hadn't acted this way before…it was strange, even for her. Erik reached their shore and lightly stepped out of the boat. He took Gabby's hand and kissed it lightly, then Jen's and she smiled sweetly at him. He glanced at her through his mask, and helped her into the boat. Jen typically wouldn't have let someone help her this way, but his courteous nature was something she hadn't often come into contact with. It almost surprised her. For a man with as many personal issues, he was relatively sweet and gentle. Of course, he was also in a good mood.

Erik rowed the small gondola across the shallow water, and helped them both out. Jen grinned when she saw the new addition to the music-room. A marimba for her (note- for those that don't know, a marimba is like a big xylo…the one instrument that plays a solo in Don Juan, is a marimba) was in the corner. Jen pulled out four of her mallets and walked over to it, hitting the notes perfectly. The mellow, resonant sound of the wooden keyboard filled the room and she smiled. "Thank you, Erik." She said softly, smiling at the Phantom behind her. He nodded his head. "It was not a problem. Those two fools should be reading my letter about now, asking for a new, replacement instrument for you."

"Wha? You ordered them to get a new one?" Jen asked with a grin. She couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, I did. That way I do not have to move this one back and forth." That brought more laughter. "Now, about helping you. Il Muto is the music we shall be playing, yes?" Both Gabby and Jen nodded. "Alright, then get ready to play." Both girls nodded and did as told. Jen rolled the keyboard over, and Gabby got a chair and her cello. When they were ready, Erik turned from his organ and studied them. "We will start at the beginning." He began to play something on the organ, which Jen recognized as part of the show music, and came in as her part permitted. Gabby did the same. "Stop. Good. You two have some musical talent, and training. I can tell. But, mademoiselle Gabrielle, you seem to be doing something wrong." Erik stood and walked towards her. "Now, please play again." He told them. They nodded, and did so.

Gabby grinned as she hit one of her notes, and an idea struck. Erik was close enough to jab with her bow. As soon as she had a note that would cause the bow to go that far, she overshot it, poking him in the stomach. "Ouch." Erik yelped, glaring at her. Gabby grinned, then quickly replaced it with a worried look. "Oh my god, I'm sorry! Sorry! Did I hurt you? Ahh, sorry!"

"I am fine. Now, play again. No distractions this time." They both nodded, and Jen watched as Gabby once again poked him with her bow, this time in the leg. Erik glared murderously at her, and Jen couldn't hold in her laughter. "Ah, sorry! I didn't mean to do it again! Don't hurt me sir!" Gabby pleaded, and he sighed. "Fine. DON'T let it happen again." As if to make sure it would not, he took a few steps back. "Start…again…" Gabby played, but Jen did not. She was laughing too hard. Erik shot her a dark glance, and she stopped, or tried to. The mask only intensified his glare. She sighed and stopped. "Sorry Erik. I couldn't resist." She said, smiling at him. He rolled his eyes. "Can we please get back to music girls?"

"I am NOT a girl!" Jen retaliated. She was around 22, or she thought, she wasn't entirely sure how old her 1800's persona was. Somewhere around that though. "Then do not act like one!" Erik retorted. Jen glared, and he met it. They glared daggers at each other, until Jen thought of it as a staring-contest. Neither blinked, and Gabby thought they must have forgotten what they were mad about before Jen yelled out triumphantly "I win!"

"I beg your pardon?" Erik raged. "You blinked! Nyah!" The Opera Ghost seemed confused, and Jen grinned wider. "Back to music." She said after a bit, picking up her mallets and playing the opening stanza of "The Phantom of the Opera" Gabby joined in, and Erik looked at them like they were both insane. "How did you learn that?" he asked, voice a low whisper. "I told you, future…"

"You said you made that up!"

"Did I?" Jen asked smugly. She liked this. It was fun. Erik on the other hand, was getting fed up with the two girls. They were annoying. Jen's grin was what bugged him the most. It was too knowing, to…something. She seemed to be plotting. He wasn't sure if he liked that. Erik shrugged. He could deal with it. He thought.

Rehearsal continued for the next hour and a half. Gabby continued to poke him with her bow, and Jen would hit random notes, random wrong notes to be exact. It seemed like she was doing it on purpose, and it was beginning to annoy him. Erik kept his temper under control however, and met her cold glares and smug looks with ones to match. When the were finally finished, Gabby began packing up, but Jen stood there and began to play. The mallets hit the bars, creating music unlike what he was used to. Erik had never spent much time around the instruments she had dedicated herself too. "Jen?" he asked. She didn't respond, but the music grew more dark, more resonant. "Jen?" he asked again, tapping her shoulder. The percussionist whirled around, eyes questioning. "Yes?"

"Teach me?" he asked, running a finger along one of the bars. "Me…teach you? The one and only Phantom of the Opera? The musical genius who dwells here? Me, a simple orchestra girl?" she asked. He frowned. "Yes. I would like to play that." He said. Jen tossed him an extra set of mallets. She waved to Gabby, who waved back, then left. "Alright, let's get started." Jen said, smiling deviously at her new student.

**Author's Note**- Yay, there we go! Enjoy? I did!

Erik- finishes reading I wouldn't ask you to teach me!

Jen- Yes you would.

Erik- No, I wouldn't…

Jen - shrug too bad. I'm the author, so I choose what you do in the fic. And back to our readers…Thanks for reading, and look for another update tomorrow! Until then, review! Reviews make Erik happy! They make Jen happy too!


	7. Things Unseen

**Author's Note- cries we need more reviews…but, here be the next chapter for those who are reading but not reviewing…I know you people are there! **

**Erik- one with the story please…**

**Jen- I'm gonna enjoy this chapter…evil glint in eye**

**Erik- looks worried**

Chapter 7

Things Unseen

Two weeks later, and only days away from the production of Il Muto, Gabby was tuning her cello, twenty minutes before rehearsal. She frowned when the note was once again out of tune, and worked with it for a bit before the desired note came out. "So, is mademoiselle Jen coming?" the man beside her asked. Gabby turned to him. "No, she is still sick Joseph." She said, smiling sadly. "Lovesick…" she muttered under her breath. Jen hadn't been to rehearsal for the last three days; instead, she had been staying with Erik for their 'lessons.' Gabby was beginning to wonder about what had really been happening down in the lair, and shuddered. "I am not going there…" she said softly to herself, still twitching. Joseph gave her a strange look, and she smiled and tried to act normal. She found herself doing that lot lately. It was odd to say the least. Kind of like…kind of like how Jen acted around Erik. She finally concluded. Jen was strange around him. She wasn't her typical quirky self. Well, actually, she was, but not to the extreme Gabby was used to. The cellist sighed and watched as the maestro walked up to the orchestra. He gave them some announcements, but she wasn't listening. Gabby was too captivated by the guy next to her to care. Joseph was handsome, she had to admit. And he was a wonderful musician. When they started playing, Gabby found herself just enjoying listening, rather than playing. She forgot all about Jen and the Angel of Music.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Meanwhile, down in the lair, Jen was grinning. She was having a great deal of fun teaching Erik. The musical genius's talent wasn't quite so advanced in her field. He could hold the mallets when using two, but not four. Jen remembered that she had trouble with it for a long while as well, however. She still did at times, but right now, it was fun being the person yelling for once. "No, no no! Not like that!" she said, pretending to be annoyed. "Like this! See?" She demonstrated the grip. Erik studied it closely, taking her hand in his own and examining it closely. "Yes." He said at last, picking up the sticks he had been using. Jen sighed and smiled. "Aye, like that." She sad, smiling. "Now try playing."

Erik hit a few notes, and smiled smugly. "See mademoiselle, I can do this." He said, just as the mallets fell out of his grip again. He growled and glared at the wood and yarn devices. Jen laughed. "don't worry. I had trouble for a long time too. It take practice." She told him, smiling as she struck a few chords perfectly. Her skills weren't like some she had seen in high school, but she was happy with them. Apparently, 1870-Jen had had more experience than 2005 Jen. Of course, her present state was also older than her high school self. By about 6 years, to be exact. Jen had found past memories of her former self, of playing in Opera's, of wondering about the Phantom of the Opera. They were faint, yes, but they WERE there. Jen looked back at Erik and smiled. He was still hot. His frown at the mallets was only intensified by his ever-scowling mask, but she didn't care. With a look toward the lake, the percussionist decided that the mood could use some lightening up. She smiled deviously and stretched. "Well, Gabby should be down here in a few minutes." She said. "Let's take a break."

"Alright." Erik agreed, putting the mallets back in her bag and walking to his organ. Jen rolled her eyes. If it wasn't one musical thing it was another with him. Or, it was Christine. His study had frightened her. It was covered with drawing of Christine. "And people say I'm obsessed…" she muttered, chuckling. Erik ignored her and played. Jen smiled. She listened, though she didn't recognize the tune. With a grin she looked at the lake once again, then walked over to it and ran her hand through the cold water. She stepped in, making a splash. Erik turned to look at her, then stood up when he couldn't find her. Meanwhile, Jen was swimming back to the bank, and got into a position where she could easily knock him into the water. Erik looked around. "Jen?" he asked, sounding slightly worried. The percussionist made a soft splash to distract him, then pushed him from behind. The Opera Ghost found himself falling into the water, face first. Jen ducked under, and swam over to him, helping him up. It was rather hard, in the 3 feet of water, but she managed. Erik glared at her grin. "Sorry. I couldn't resist." She said softly, pushing some of his soaking hair out of his eyes. She left her dripping bangs where they were though. Just then, she noticed that Erik had lost his mask. She didn't say anything, and he looked around, then suddenly seemed to realize. A look of terror crossed his face, followed by one of rage. Jen dunked her head under again, and found the white mask, then came up, holding it in her hands, and gently placed it on his face. She smiled at him, his green-grey eyes meeting her blue-grey ones. Without thinking she pulled him into a kiss, the released him. Erik looked shocked, and she looked away. "I'm sorry." She said, voice a whisper.

"You…" he said slowly, as if confused. "My face…it did not frighten you…" he asked softly, looking at her strangely. She shook her head, sending water droplets flying. "No." was her reply. She looked up at him, then back down. "I'm sorry…I…I shouldn't have kissed you…I didn't think…"

"Don't be…" he managed, still unsure what was going on. Just then Jen heard someone clearing their throat, and turned to see Gabby standing there, looking at the two from the shore. It must have seemed odd, seeing them standing up to their knees in water. "Gabby!" Jen said with a started, quickly stepping back. Erik looked at both girls in surprise, then confusion. "Lessons?" he said, still standing in the water. "I'm gonna go change…" Jen said, looking at her soaked clothing. "Be back in a few minutes…" Erik shrugged. "Well, mademoiselle, it looks like it will be just the two of us for the first part of the lesson. Let's start." He said, walking out of the water. Gabby nodded, and got her cello out, ready to play.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"So…uh…what was going on down there?" Gabby asked Jen, giving her a questioning look. Jen didn't look up from her book- one she had stolen from Erik's study. "Nothing." She said simply. "I had one of those phangirl moments. That is all. And, yes, I will go to rehearsal tomorrow."

"Good! I am getting tired of covering for you!" her friend replied. "So you sure it was nothing?"

"Yes." Jen replied. This was all they had been talking about for the last half hour. "Positive?"

"Yes."

"Sure you're positive?"

"Yes damn it! Now leave it alone! Erik is my friend and I am teaching him percussion. He is obsessed with Christine anyway, I haven't got a chance." Jen growled, glaring. Gabby shrugged. "I'm sure we could fix that. Oooh, I just got an idea!"

"What?"

"Let's haunt the Opera house with Erik!" Gabby said, grinning. Jen gave her a strange look. "Like, tomorrow before the production?" she said, raising an eyebrow. Gabby nodded, still grinning. "If Erik let's us." She said, smiling for the first time that night since kissing Erik. "We will ask tomorrow."

"Ok."

"Now, can I PLEASE sleep?" Jen pleaded. Gabby snickered. "So you can dream of Erik some more?" Her friend glared again. "No."

"Angel of music, guide and guardian…" Gabby started to sing. Jen glared. "Please just shut up!" she said, trying not to laugh at her animated friend. She couldn't help it though, and fell back laughing. "I want to hear Erik sing sometime…" she said, to herself, smiling at the ceiling. She was hopeless, she knew, but that opportunity had been too good. She closed her eyes, and the day's event ran through her mind again. Gabby finished singing when Jen stopped laughing, and turned the light out. Jen smiled to herself. There was nothing…yet.

**Author Note- No, this is gonna be strictly an EC fic. nods Er…not really folks…I can't resist…**

**Erik- reads chapter What? You kiss me?**

**Jen- yerp…**

**Erik- I never agreed to falling for you! backs away**

**Jen- you should have read the fine print on that contract then…**

**Erik- there WASN'T any find print! **

**Jen- so? I am the authoress…I can do what I want! evilness And so my readers, I leave you. Hope you enjoyed…See you next time, when our dynamic duo (Gabby and Jen of course) haunt the Opera House!**

**Oh, and, see that button down there? Just click it and type something! Then press submit! It is cool! **

**(lame attempt to get reviews)**


	8. The Production From Hell

**Author's Note- Jen once again my fans. bows with flourish And Erik as well! drags Erik away from his organ It's that time!**

**Erik- Noooo! **

**Jen- oooh yes! And, to my reviewers:**

**ErikandChritine- Thanks for your support! I appreciate it a lot! And, I would love to talk! My AIM SN is IthilienRanger17. And, Erik has something to say! pokes Erik**

**Erik - Hi. Thanks for reviewing. smiles, then turns back to organ muttering to self**

**Jen- Don't worry about him…he is still upset over the whole contract ordeal…**

**Shadow-Sun- Thanks for reviewing! And, here is an update!**

Chapter 8

The Production from Hell

Jen sighed and looked up, beyond the stage and at the catwalks above it. Tonight was the night. Erik had taken her and Gabby through the Opera with him for an hour, making sure everything was set. Jen snickered to herself, thinking of the trick they had for Carlotta. Erik had found extreme enjoyment in planning the Prima Donna's downfall. All for Christine, Jen thought, frowning softly. She sighed. Erik wouldn't look at her as more than a friend, she was sure of it. He was like her in the obsessive aspect. Jen laughed at herself, acting like a love struck phangirl. It was quite odd, even for her. A little distance away, she saw Gabby, trying not to flirt with her fellow cellist, a man named Joseph Rowely. She had yet to meet him. A few feet away, she saw Edward, the other percussionist, preparing for the Opera. Jen knew she should be doing the same, but didn't want too. She knew what was to happen later. She would find her way to the rooftop, along with le Fantom, and try to comfort her teacher, student, and friend. Not that her presence would help much- it never seemed to.

The percussionist was shaken from her thoughts when Monsieur Reyer tapped his baton on his stand, calling the Orchestra to attention. Jen had to admit, she liked the Maestro. He was patient, to a point, and not overbearing. Very different from the music directors she knew in high school. The audience grew silent as the music began. On the stage, Carlotta was making her typical, pitiful attempts at singing. The screeching soprano's voice caused Jen to cringe, and she waited for the inevitable. As they made it to act 2 of the Opera, Carlotta began singing "Poor Fool He Makes Me Laugh" and Jen waited for the resonant voice of le Fantom. She eagerly looked up, as she wasn't playing anything, and saw a dark figure moving about, partially hidden by the chandelier. She smiled and motioned to Gabby with her eyes. The cellist also looked up, still playing, her bow never missing a note. The cellist grinned, and the expected voice rang through the theater. "Did I not command that box five was to be kept _empty_." Erik said, forcefully. The last word was a hiss. Jen shuddered, and knew what he was about to do. Audience members babbled nervously, and Erik's dark, cloaked form disappeared. Moments later, as Jen was expecting, the lifeless form of Joseph Bouquet was hanging from the rafters, Erik's Punjab around his neck. Jen closed her eyes, and nodded to Gabby. In the madness, the twosome left, Jen running to one of the tunnels Erik had showed them that lead to the roof, Gabby running off somewhere Jen wasn't sure of. Slowly and carefully the percussionist searched for the entrance, knowing that she could not run into Christine and the fop. She smiled tightly as she thought of the mushy interaction between the two. Perhaps, she thought, perhaps tonight would be the night she would turn Erik's attention from his 'angel of music.' Not likely, but perhaps.

The tunnel seemed to go on forever, and Jen was beginning to think she was never going to find the exit. Right as she was about to turn back, however, she ran, literally, into the door. "Ouch…" she muttered, rubbing her nose. Then, Jen remembered what she had to do, and pushed the door open. It took a considerable amount of strength- she guessed that it hadn't been opened for a long while. The percussionist grunted and threw herself against it, and it swung out, causing her to fall flat on her face into a snow drift. She muttered some curses under her breath, then stood and brushed the snow off.

Slowly, she made her way around the roof, looking. Christine and Raoul came into view, and she became cautious. Then she saw him, just a flash of black behind one of the statues. Jen slowly made her way to him, and saw Gabby emerge from another door, one behind Erik. Erik paid no attention to him, to lost in the heart-wrenching song the lovers were singing. As they finished, he looked like an animal that had been broken. His will to live seemed to have disappeared. "I gave you my music, made you song take wing…" he sang, to himself. "And now, how you've repaid me…denied me and betrayed me…"

Jen placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort her companion, and Gabby bowed her head in silence. Erik ignored them both, rage growing within him. Tears of sorrow became tears of hate, and he was shaking violently by the time he finished. He tore his shoulder from Jen's grasp, and ran to one of the statues, an animal-like snarl on his face. The powerful voice of the Phantom echoed on the stones around them. He was pissed, Jen thought, and he needed friends to help. She stood and watched for a few moments, then nodded to Gabby. The twosome walked to Erik, and Jen put a hand on his shoulder. The man turned quickly, glaring daggers at her. "Its just me, Erik." She told him, matching his stare. "She left me." He hissed. Both Jen and Gabby could tell he wanted to Punjab someone. Hopefully, they wouldn't be the victims.

"I saw."

"She betrayed me." Gabby nodded sadly. "For that…that fop!" he raged. A wild light danced in his eyes. "We are here, Erik." Jen said softly, turning his head to look at her. "We will help you."

"You will help me? With what?" he seemed strangely amused. "Help me get Christine?" Jen wanted to yell now, but didn't. Gabby nodded. "Sure, why not." She said, smiling. Erik's mood seemed to lighten a bit. "Why?"

"We are your friends." Jen said, though she would rather get Christine to leave Erik and take him for herself. She would go with the plan though, to show she cared. "Even though you have seen who I am? Though you have seen me, this repulsive beast of self-loathing?" Jen nodded. "I don't care what your face looks like, mon cher fantom, because, truth be told, it isn't _that_ bad." Erik gave her a strange look, and she grinned.

"Wait…you saw him without his mask?" Gabby asked. It was her turn to give them strange looks. Jen and Erik nodded. A sly smile appeared on Gabby's face. "Really now…and you said nothing was going on…"

"Nothing is going on." Jen said. Here we go again, she thought. Erik nodded. "Nothing…" he added, unsure what they were talking about, but he thought that he needed to add that. Gabby gave them disbelieving looks. "Then, why did Erik take his mask off?" she asked smoothly. Jen glared. "He didn't. I pushed him in the lake, for fun, and it fell off when he fell."

"Is this true, monsieur Fantom?" Gabby asked, looking at Erik expectantly. He nodded. "Yes." Gabby looked back and forth between them, and Jen gave an irritated sigh. This was not at all how tonight should have been. "Can we go inside and puzzle this out?" the percussionist asked at last, fully annoyed. Erik and Gabby both jumped at her voice, they had been in silence for so long. The two nodded, and Jen stalked over to the door and went in, Gabby following, and Erik shutting it as soon as he was inside. The warmth of the hallway flooded through them, and Jen was suddenly hot. She walked down the dark corridor, and soon the threesome found themselves in Erik's lair. "Now, let's all sit down, and talk about what we are going to do about Christine." Jen said, pulling a seat out for herself. She smiled a secretive smile across the table at her companions. "Let's start."

**Author's Note- Weeee….what surprises are in store for Christine? I don't know…but I feel for Erik…he needs a hug in that scene…**

**Erik- no I don't!**

**Jen- yeah, you do…**

**Erik- I do not! Get away from me you crazed phan!**

**Jen- succeeds in hugging Erik See that wasn't so bad?**

**Erik- shudder**

**Jen- well, check in tomorrow for the next update. Until then, please review! They make me happy…and give me stuff to type at the top of the page!**


	9. Plans

**Author's Note- Fondest greetings to you all….**

**Erik- Don't quote me!**

**Jen- sorry…couldn't resist…but, hello once again my good readers. It's that time…pulls up reviews**

**ErikandChritine- thanks for reviewing once again!**

**Tallacus- hehe, yes…I know. Though, he does get rather annoyed with the us…hehe**

**Erik- they are going to kill me…**

**Jen- I wouldn't kill you!**

**Erik- yes you would…**

**Jen- no comment**

**Xtrifinityx- the dunking, yes…I couldn't resist. And finally, someone else who agrees that Gerik isn't hideous without his mask! I can't convince any of my friends at school that he is still hot…thanks for reviewing, and here is another chappy!**

**Shadow-sun- thanks for reviewing!**

Chapter 9

Plans

"So what should we do about her?" Gabby asked. Jen thought for a moment, watching Erik. He seemed at a loss for ideas, so she suggested something. "We could have Erik write a sappy love-letter for her. Like, one that is really deep and meaningful…" she suggested with a shrug. Erik gave her a strange look and she shrugged. "That might work…but, if it doesn't bring her back to him, what do we do?"

"Torture the fop…" Jen muttered under her breath. Erik must have heard, because his eyes lit up. "Punjab him." He said, his voice a dangerously low growl. Gabby glared at both. "We don't want to kill him."

"Why?" both Phantom and percussionist asked at the same time. "Because, then she will hate you." Gabby said plainly, looking at Erik. The two sighed. "True…" Jen muttered. Erik nodded, and the threesome thought again. Silence reigned over the trio long into the night, when suddenly Jen looked up with an idea. "We can let history run it's course." Gabby and Erik both gave her strange looks, though they implied different things. Jen smiled. Gabby's face was asking her why she suggested that, and Erik's was one of confusion. "Are you serious?" the cellist finally asked. Jen nodded. "Dead."

"It won't work."

"Yes it will."

"Mademoiselles, if I may ask, what are you talking about?" Erik cut in, his eyes glowing in the dim light, curious. "How to get Christine to you." Jen said simply, turning back to Gabby. "It is simple. We just let fate work it's course, and meanwhile, we help it along a bit. You know, a rose and letter here and there, helping her get good parts. Erik can bring her down to the lair more." She glanced at him, and he seemed to shiver at the thought. "And, we stay with him more, helping him with…uh…you know." Gabby thought for a moment. "It might work…but, we will have to be careful that she doesn't find out about us." Jen grinned. "Or, we should make sure she knows about us. Jealousy has it's perks."

"Aye…" Gabby said slowly, realization dawning on her. "We can spend almost too much time with our beloved phantom, and Christine will perhaps be jealous that he would take in new students." Jen nodded. "Exactly. What do you think Erik?" Erik looked at her, then Gabby, then back. "I'm not sure what to think of it." He said at last. Both girls laughed. "Then don't worry about it!" Jen said, a wicked smile appearing on her face. Erik wasn't sure if he liked that look, but he decided he would have to get used to it. "Alright, for step one, here is what we will do…"

**XxXxXxXxX**

Gabby woke up before the sun had risen, hungry. She realized that neither she, nor Jen had eaten in hours, and Erik probably hadn't either. The cellist muttered something about pancakes, and an idea hit her. She smiled, then got out of bed, quietly so not to wake Jen, who looked like a dead body on the bed so deep was her slumber, and put on some comfortable clothes. She then smiled and opened the mirror/door that lead to Erik's lair beneath the Opera House. After the short passage downwards, she found herself in the candle-lit room, greeted by the sound of Organ music. It was faint, though, and she guessed that he wasn't in the main room, but instead his own bed room. Curiosity pricked her, wanted to find out if the infamous Opera Ghost really slept in a coffin or not, but she assumed that was not her place to pry.

"If it is anyone's, it would be Jen." She whispered to herself, then laughed. "Lying perverts." A light nock on Erik's door would suffice, she guessed, and did so. A few minutes later a curious looking Erik greeted her. "Is something wrong mademoiselle?" he asked. The Phantom seemed as if he hadn't slept all night. "I was wondering…where is the kitchen?"

Erik looked at her like she had grown another head, and Gabby continued to stare, looking up at him. He was rather tall, after all. "Why?" he finally asked. "I want to make breakfast. I'm a cook!"

"Really? I could have sworn you were a cellist for the Opera House." Erik replied, bemused. Gabby rolled her eyes. "I have many talents."

"Do you?" he asked, eyes glowing with laughter. Gabby glared. "Aye, indeed I do Mr. Phantom."

"And what would they include?" he asked. A small smile crept upon his face. "Annoying you." Erik frowned. That one was most certainly true. "Follow me." He said at last, leading his student further into his lair.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Jen woke up in her own bed, to find the room empty. Gabby's bed had been made, for once, and a folded piece of paper rested on her pillow. Jen picked it up, and read it.

_Jen,_

_Gone down to help Erik clean lair. Come find us when you are ready._

_Gabby_

Jen shook her head and pulled out some clothes for the day. The slightly baggy black pants and a plain green shirt seemed fitting for the day. Making her way down the dark tunnel, she smiled when the familiar golden glow of the lair came into view. She heard an organ playing softly, the music sad and soulful. She didn't recognize it however, and sighed. Erik would be writing Don Juan soon. A small smile slipped across her features. Don Juan had a marimba solo (it does! And now you will know why! Or…later in the story, lol…). "Erik." She said softly, and he turned, then smiled slightly. "Jen. Or mademoiselle? What am I to call you my lady?"

"Jen is fine by me, but I really don't care." She muttered, taking a seat on the organ bench beside him. "So if I wanted to call you an annoying pest, you would not mind?" he asked, slightly amused. Jen gave him a look as if to say very funny, then turned to the beautiful instrument before her. The percussionist ran her fingers over the smooth keys and smiled. Erik glanced at her warily, and she sighed, shaking her head. "You don't trust anyone, do you?"

"I have no reason to trust people." His voice was sad, soft. Gentle and soulful. It spoke of many years of loneliness and discrimination. Jen offered a sad smile. "Do not think you are alone in that fact." She replied, standing up and stretching. Just then, Gabby appeared, grinning widely. "Who wants pancakes?"

**Author's note- yeah, a day late, I know…sigh but, thank you all for reading, and…I gotta get back to my homework, lol. So, until tomorrow, review! **


	10. Baking

**Author's Note- sigh need reviews people! The motivate! Any ideas for the phic are also welcome! But, anywho, here is another chappy!**

**ErikandChristine- Aw, thanks. Glad you think that! Your review made my day! gives Erik plushie and some pancakes I like having an obedient reader! Thanks a bunch!**

**Tallacus- Thanker's for reviewing, as always! And yes, the timing was wonderful, was it not? Lol…I don't think we have to worry about her too much though, we have that planned out. **

**Erik- thanks for the warning nervous glances at Jen and Gabby**

Chapter 10

Baking

Jen grinned and followed Gabby into the lair, Erik behind her. She found herself in yet another room, this one looking like a kitchen. There was a sink and an oven, as well as a few cupboards. A small table and some chairs sat in the corner of the well-lit room. And, sitting on the table, was a plate covered with a steaming stack of pancakes. Jen and Erik both eyed them hungrily, then looked at each other. Jen narrowed her eyes and smiled darkly, and her opponent mirrored the expression. After a short while of staring, Jen ran towards the table, grabbing a chair, and grabbing some pancakes for herself. "HOT!" she yelped, throwing them onto the plate Gabby had put in that place. "Duh…they just came out of the oven smart one!" her cellist friend said, smacking her. Erik laughed softly, then slowly made his way to the table, eying the food curiously. He took an experimental bite and smiled, then ate more. Jen, on the other side of the table, was shoveling the food into her mouth, remembering how hungry she was. "Hey guys! Save some for me!" Gabby shouted, finishing her cleaning. The two already eating stopped chewing to give her equally dirty looks, and she glared back. Jen and Erik shrugged, and went back to eating, and the cellist sighed, rolling her eyes. Typical.

The meal went on in silence, until there was nothing left of the pancakes. Jen smiled and leaned back in her chair. "Wondrous as always my good chef." She said with a smile. "Thank you. Erik? Did you like them?" The silent figure that was the Opera Ghost looked up when he heard his name and nodded. "Yes I did. Thank you mademoiselle." He said, managing a smile. Erik stood up and kissed her hand, and Gabby grinned. "I must leave I am afraid." He said a moment later. "Where?" Jen asked, not looking up. "To go purchase some items for the lair. Food, candles, the like." He said. Jen looked up and smiled. "Can I come?" she asked, giving him a pleading look. Erik sighed. "Stay here. Perhaps later you can go with me, but for now I wish to remain nothing more than a shadow on the streets."

"Are you saying that we might draw attention to you?" Jen asked, giving a false hurt look. "Yes." He said plainly. Jen and Gabby both pouted. Erik rolled his eyes. "Find something to do while I'm gone, and do NOT destroy the lair." Gabby grinned. "We wouldn't do that." She said innocently.

"Yes we would…" Jen contradicted. Erik shook his head, then went to get his cloak. "I will return later." He said, already hidden in one of the tunnels. The two girls sat in silence for a minute, then Jen sighed. "So…now that he is gone…whacha wanna do?"

"Er…I dunno…" Gabby replied with a shrug. The two sank back into their chairs and thought. "We need to plan what to do with Operation EC."

"Operation EC?" the cellist gave her friend a confused look. "Operation Erik and Christine." Jen explained. "Oooh. I see."

"Yes." Silence. "Sooooo….we could uh…" Gabby broke it. Jen thought. "I have it!"

"What?"

"We can spy on Christine and find out where she is going to dinner with Raoul some night, and take Erik with us. Then, we can make her all jealous, with me pretending to be his new girlfriend!"

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" The percussionist grinned widely. "Yep."

"Well, in the mean time…what can we do?"

"We could..er…bake a cake!"

"What?" Once again, the cellist was confused. "We can bake a cake for Erik, as a surprise!"

"It can be to say we are sorry for being annoying!" Gabby agreed, smiling. "Yeah! Let's make a cake! I dunno what to do, but you can show me!"

"Ok, er…let's get started." They began to pull some pans and bowls out of a cupboard in the kitchen, then Gabby got the ingredients needed. Jen smiled and did as she was told, and soon they had a batter prepared. Jen grinned and threw a handful of flour at Gabby. "Hey!" the cellist shouted, and her friend smiled. "What?" Gabby glared and grabbed a spoon covered with batter, and threw some of the liquefied cake at her friend. Jen ducked, and it hit the wall behind her. The percussionist got more flour, and dumped it on her friend's head, and was attacked by Gabby with more flour. The eventually got the cake in the oven, and then the war continued. After an hour, the sweet, warm aroma of the baking cake filled the room (and most of the lair), and they were completely oblivious to the soft rapping on the door.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Outside the door, Erik sighed. What were they doing? He wasn't sure if he wanted to know. The Opera Ghost slowly opened the door, drawing the attention of the two. Jen grinned and threw a handful of flour at the newcomer, and the fight ended with the two of them laughing at the startled, flour covered Phantom. "Now you…really…look…like…a ghost!" Jen managed between laughs. He glared, and looked around his once spotless kitchen. "I thought I told you not to destroy the lair." He said, his powerful voice resonating. "Whoah…I didn't know we were in Il Muto…" Jen whispered to Gabby, remembering how his voice had echoed through the theater. The cellist started laughing again, but Erik's stern gaze made her shut her mouth. "I hope you two plan on cleaning this mess." They both nodded. "But of course." Jen said smoothly, smiling. "good. I will be in the music room." With that, he turned and left with a swish of his cape. Jen found herself washed over with a phangirlish feeling. The cape swishing was too good to be true…she had a weakness for capes it seemed. Gabby must have noticed her friend, because she started to laugh and grinned. "The cake is almost done." The cellist said after they had been sitting there for a few minutes. "Yay! I can't wait!" Jen could taste it already. Hopefully Erik would like it. Once the cake had come out of the oven, Jen burning a finger in the process, they let it cool for a few minutes. Jen smiled and licked her lips. "Not yet!" Gabby scolded, glaring at her friend. "What? I wasn't doing anything!"

"Not yet…you want that cake and you know it!"

"Yeah…who DOESN'T want cake?" she rolled her eyes, and Gabby smiled. "Only a little longer." A little longer became much to long for the hungry percussionist. Then, finally, Gabby pulled out a knife, and began to cut the delectable treat. She handed Jen two plates, and put a slice on each. "One is for Erik." She said. "Ok." Jen opened the door, snickering at the sight of the stilly messy kitchen, then made her way to Erik's music room. She knocked on the door, and listened to the sounds of an organ from within. The beginnings of Don Juan. "Errrrrriiiiiiik…." She called. "I have fooood!" The door opened a crack, and a masked face looked at her. "What?" he asked, and she pushed the door open further. "Cake! From Gabby and I! To say were are sorry for annoying you and to show that we love you!" The last part had come out by accident. Erik smiled, a sight Jen hadn't really seen- it was a real smile. "Thank you Jen, Gabby." He looked up when he said the cellist's name, and Jen saw her standing there. "Come in if you would like." The two did so gladly, and they ate their cake together. "Well..." Gabby said, sighing. "Well what?"

"I should probably go start cleaning the kitchen…"

**Author's note- There you have it…sorry it took so long to write! I had an English project I have been working on…blah…and, sadly, there won't be any updates for a week, as I am going on a much needed vacation! So, until then, read, review, and enjoy yourself! There are lots of other great phics, just look around! Talk to you all later, Your Obedient Authoress, AH.**


	11. Enter the Phantomess

**Author's note- Hello again to all! I'm back! And Erik is here too! We had fun on the trip, but I missed Well, here be chappy 11, but first, replies!**

**Tallacus- as always, thankers for the support! Yum…pancakes…and, hehe, the cake thing….and don't worry about not reviewing a lot! I know you read the story!**

**Ram Jas- Bigger phan? I think not! Lol, and, this story reflects my friend Gabby and I all too well, lol. And, of course I get to kiss Erik (as you saw)- I am the primary authoress! It has it's perks…evil grin towards Erik And he is mine! No more kissing my phantom! glare lol. You percussion too? THAT IS AWSOME! does fellow percussionist who is a phan happy dance And, no, he wouldn't have asked...but I had to add that…to annoy him, since Erik has been annoying me a lot lately. And, of my friends, I am the only one who doesn't think he is ugly without the mask…he is still hot! Especially when you see the pics of him from the special features on disc 2 of the special edition! drool hmmm…rips Erik's mask off and kisses**

**Erik- hey! **

**Jen- you know you like the attention! Anywho, thanks for all the reviews, and here is the next chapter!**

Chapter 11

Enter the Phantomess

Erik returned to his lair after some shopping. He set the bag of food down on the table in the kitchen, then returned to his room to work on his Opera. Neither of the girls had visited, as far as he could tell. That is, until he noticed his black cloak missing. The phantom looked around for the black garment, searching, but it was no where to be found. He glared at the tunnel leading to the cellist and percussionist's rooms, and resisted the urge to shout. "Damn girls." He muttered, turning to go back to work. "What you say?" a familiar voice asked, startling him. "What?" He asked, whirling around and finding himself face to face with Gabby. The cellist smiled. "Welcome back Erik. How was your trip?"

"Fine?" he said, glancing about the room. "Where is Jen?"

"Er…" Gabby began, looking down. "Tell me!"

"I can't! She told me not too!" Erik sighed and took a deep breath. If the percussionist wanted to play games, she could. He knew she was the one who had stolen his haunting costume though. "Fine, keep your secret." He told Gabby, who looked relieved that he hadn't pun jabbed her. "She'll show up eventually."

**XxXxXxXxX**

Meanwhile, Jen was running across one of the catwalks over the stage. "Whooooosh!" she yelled, Erik's black cape flying about behind her. Luckily, there was no one in the theater at the moment. She reached the ladder and laughed as she climbed down and found the trap-door through which she had entered. Looking about, she decided she should head back to the lair. But first, she had some business to take care of. Smiling darkly, she found the passage that she thought would lead her to where Christine was. With Raoul. The fop and his lover were going to have dinner at some fancy place, that much Jen knew. She had overheard them a few days previous, and planned to crash their party. With Erik and Gabby of course. Slowly making her way along the passage, the percussionist adjusted the white mask she was wearing and pulled the black cape closer. She also lowered the brim of the hat she had taken from the lair. Looking phantom-ish, or hoping she did, Jen soon found a fork in the passage. She frowned, and took the path on the right, and ran forward. "Whoooooosh!" she yelled again, enjoying herself immensely. Lost in her fun, she continued forward, not paying attention to where she was going, and soon found herself on the ground, a sharp pain running through her head. "Ouch…" she muttered, rubbing the spot. In front of her was the large mirror. Jen grinned, she had found what she was looking for…even if she had run into it headfirst. With an evil grin, she got into the shadows, and prepared to haunt the fop and his mistress.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Raoul, what was that?" Christine asked, looking about the room worriedly. They had heard a soft thud from behind them somewhere. "It's nothing Little Lotte. Don't worry. The Phantom is gone." Raoul said, soothing her. Jen rolled her eyes from behind the mirror. "Don't get too close." The percussionist muttered, watching and listening. She sat there for nearly thirty minutes before she got sick of waiting. Standing, she began to sing, very loudly and out of tune, the Phantom of the Opera. Erik's part, that was. She was no good with soprano parts. "Sing once again with me, our strange duet!" her voice echoed nicely in the tunnel. She watched as the occupants of the room next to her turned and looked, frightened. When she finished the stanza, she sang "I am the phantomess of the Opera!"

"Show yourself!" Raoul shouted, reaching for his sword that was resting on the chair next to him. "I am a ghost, monsieur, I fear I cannot!" she said, smirking. The Vicomte glared, and Christine looked frightened. "I shan't harm you." Jen continued. "I come to help. Le Fantome is upset." There was no sound, so she continued. "I which to find out, where shall you be tonight?"

**XxXxXxXxX**

Jen smiled triumphantly as she returned to the lair, humming music from Lord of the Rings rather loudly. "Do do do do dooooooo…" she continued, before walking in and smiling. She found Gabby practicing cello. "'Ello." The percussionist said, smiling. "How was your trip?" her friend asked, looking up. "Rather pleasant actually. I scared the fop and Christine."

"Nice." Gabby commented. Just then, Erik entered the room, looking rather annoyed. "Where have you been mademoiselle?" he asked Jen calmly. The percussionist gulped. "Out."

"Where?" he purred, the slightly Scottish accent coming through. Jen gulped again, and removed the black hat, revealing the feminine version of Erik's white porcelain mask. "And where did you get that?" he asked. "When I was shopping." She answered cheerfully. "Here's you're cape. I like it…" she gave a final twirl to it, and removed it. Erik glared. "You still haven't answered my question. "I was pretending to be you." She said smoothly, smiling smugly before turning away and heading to the tunnel. Erik growled and ran after her, grabbing her arm. "Don't do it again." He hissed. "Oooooh, scary Phantom." Jen mocked, smiling mischievously. "I am warning you."

"I know. But, I found out what we needed to know. Get ready, we're going out for dinner." With that, Jen yanked her arm from Erik's grasp, kissed his unmasked cheek, and headed down the tunnel. Gabby stood. "I should probably go get ready too. See you later Erik!" she called, leaving the room with a smile. Erik watched the two, dumbfounded. They really were an odd pair. He sighed, and went to change. He didn't know what they had planned, but he knew he didn't like it so far.

**Author's note- yeah, short…I will try to make the next chappy more interesting. Review, and I shall add more tomorrow! **


	12. Dinner Guests

**Author's note- I feel loved. I gets more reviews now! Reviews motivation for me! And, if there is anything I need, it ish that. High school band is taking away almost all of my sanity, but I can't stop writing, hehe…and Erik, he is always here for me. huggles Erik To my reviewers, thanks a lot, and to my reader's who don't review, thanks for reading. **

**Tallacus- thankers for reviewing, as always Merging with Raouls body? Interesting…oO…hehe. And, I don't need to watch out. Erik knows he can't kill me **

**ErikandChristine- Hehe, it does indeed. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Ram Jas- Looooong review, to which I replied via-email. Thanks.**

**WanderingChild24- glad you like it, and yes, she typically is…her character in most stories is part cat, just not this one, since…a cat-girl running around Opera Populaire might be a tad bit strange, lol**

Chapter 12

Dinner Guests

Jen looked herself over in the mirror and pushed back her dark brownish-blond hair a final time. She guessed her clothes would work for later. With a smile, she opened the mirror-door, and went inside, going down towards Erik's lair. Dressed completely in black, she blended into the shadows well. The formalness didn't fit her- it never had, but she would deal with it. Within minutes she was back in the lair, and called for Erik. He emerged from his room after a short while, his typical black clothes and white mask. Jen picked up the cloak from the ground, and the hat. She smiled and handed the black cape to him. "Ready Erik?" she asked, placing the hat on his head and cocking it so that his mask was in shadow. The Opera Ghost sighed. "If I must be." He told her, then offered and arm. "Mademoiselle?"

"Thank you monsieur." Jen replied, smiling. "Will Gabby be joining us, or do I have to put up with you alone?"

"She is to meet us at the restaurant." Jen said simply. Her friend had been rather secretive about her plans, and the percussionist was wondering if it was a good idea to let her go about with them. She figured it didn't matter, Gabby wouldn't do anything too stupid- she knew what would put the three of them in danger.

Erik led Jen to a passage she was unfamiliar with, and they traveled it in silence, the only sound being that of their feet on the cold stones beneath them. Jen looked about, but could see nothing in the dark that surrounded them. A light appeared ahead, however, and she guessed that they were approaching daylight. The percussionist was correct, and she soon found herself being lead out of the tunnel into the small chapel in the Opera House. Erik smiled and pushed back the stained-glass window, and Jen followed him through. The Phantom shut it, and they found themselves outside. Jen blinked at the brightness. Her eyes had grown accustomed to the dark of the lair, and this was too much. She looked at Erik, who blinked in a manner rather similar to hers. "So…uh, which way?" she asked.

"Follow me."

"Like I was planning on doing something else…" Jen muttered, rolling her eyes. Erik grunted and pulled her behind him. "Hey!"

"What?" He was getting annoyed now. "I am supposed to be your girlfriend, remember?"

"No, I seem to have forgotten that detail." He said. Jen gave a sheepish grin, remembering what she forgot to tell him. "Well, uh, I'm gonna pose as your new mistress tonight, ok? Therefore, you gotta make it look like you love me."

Erik didn't seem to like that. At least, that is what Jen was inferring from his expression. She smiled. Perfect. Jen was going to enjoy this- being able to treat him like her lover, and him unable to do a thing about it. Tonight was going to be fun.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Gabby was impatiently waiting for her friend and the Opera Ghost outside the restaurant. "Should they be here soon?" a male voice asked. Gabby sighed. "I hope. I'm glad you could come Joseph." She said, smiling in his direction. Her fellow orchestra member smiled. "I am glad you invited me." Unknown to Jen and Erik, she had been dating him for two weeks now.

"Who exactly are we waiting for?" Joseph asked her after a short pause. "Jen, you know, the percussionist, and her companion." Gabby said quickly, still on the look out for her friends. Suddenly, two black-clad figures appeared, and she smiled. One of them could be none other than Erik, with the hat and cape, and she assumed the one beside him was Jen. The tall woman was also completely in black, and she waved when she noticed Gabby. Soon the party of four was together. "Who is he?" Jen hissed quietly to her friend upon noticing Joseph. "Oh, well, er…I kinda forgot to tell you…this is Joseph, my boyfriend…"

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah...we've been going out for two weeks now." Gabby gave her a sheepish grin. Joseph smiled and extended a hand. Jen shook it lightly, and gave a false smile. Erik, as far as she could tell, was scowling through his mask. "Nice to meet you. This is Monsieur Erik." She said, pointing to the Phantom. "Monsieur." Joseph said, nodding his head. Erik tried to smile, but Jen knew he was looking for Christine. "Shall we enter?" Jen asked, taking Erik's arm.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"And that Christine Daae…" a female voice said from across the room. Christine looked up when she heard her name. Apparently the group of four at the table opposite them was discussion the Opera house. She looked back at her meal and took another bite. "Yes, she is an angel isn't she." A male voice responded. Christine looked up again, this time in shock. She _knew_ that voice. She saw a man dressed in black, along with two women dressed in similar colors, and another man. The one dressed in black seemed to be hiding his face however. He moved his head slightly, and Christine was sure she saw the gleam of a mask. She gulped.

"Are you alright?" Raoul asked. "What?"

"I asked if you were alright. You look frightened Little Lotte." The vicomte looked concerned. "I'm fine Raoul. Thank you for asking." He nodded, but sensed a lie beneath her cheerfulness. He looked at the table at which Christine had been staring. Nothing unusual about it. Granted, the one man seemed a bit odd, trying to stay hidden, but nothing too strange. He shrugged it off and went back to eating.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Jen smiled when she saw Christine turn. She draped an arm across Erik's shoulder, and he cringed a smile. Jen grinned. "Having fun…dear?" she asked. The phantom glared at her. "Yes Jen. Are we about ready to leave?" he asked, motioning towards the empty plate. "No, we haven't had dessert yet!" The percussionist said cheerfully. Erik glowered. She was getting on his nerves. Joseph and Gabby were having fun, chatting about cellos it seemed. The waiter returned. "Would you like dessert?" he asked, smiling in that charming way waiters smile. Jen grinned. "Yes please. Chocolate soufflé." She said. Erik gave her a strange look. "A la mode if you don't mind."

"Not at all." He said, jotting down her order. "And you?" he asked Gabby. "Slice of cheesecake please." The waiter nodded, then left. Erik sighed. "You know you're paying for this, right?" Jen told him. "I wasn't aware of that…" he ground out, glaring. Jen and Gabby smiled. "Yes, you are." The percussionist said, wrapping her arm around him tighter and kissing his cheek. The Opera Ghost sighed. Their desert arrived, and Jen smiled. "Wanna bite?" she asked him. Erik shook his head. Jen smiled and licked some chocolate sauce from her lips. "Sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Yes."

"You don't sound positive…try it! It's chocolaty!" Jen said, smiling widely. Erik glared and took the fork with the bite of cake. Upon tasting it, he smiled. "See? Told you." Jen muttered, scooping another bite for herself. Erik nodded and took another bite. Soon, there was nothing left but an empty plate smeared with chocolate sauce. The waiter handed Erik the bill and he sighed, but paid. "Thank you for joining us, Joseph." Jen said, smiling at him. Gabby grinned. "We should be going." Erik whispered to the percussionist. "Shall we?" she asked, and he took her arm, leading her out. Jen cast a final, smug look at Christine, who's eyes widened in shock when she saw who the man with her was.

"The Phantom…he's here…" she whispered. Raoul gave her a strange look. "Are you sure you are all right Christine?"

"It's him." She said softly. "How many times have I told you, there is no Phantom of the Opera. And he is just that, of the Opera. He wouldn't be here, even if he was real."

As they left the room, Jen started to laugh, receiving strange looks from the man taking reservations. "Stupid fop…" she muttered, and found herself arm in arm once again with Erik. She waved to Gabby with her free hand, and then turned to her escort. "Shall we my dear?" she asked. He glowered, and she smiled as he lead her back to the lair.

**Author's Note- there you have it. Enjoy. Review!**


	13. Boredom and Annoyances

**Author's Note- I know this is overdue- I have been rather stressed due to band, but it is over now. sigh of relief Because of that stress, I couldn't get this chappy out. But, here it is! Well, here be the replies! YAY! I look forward to reading reviews everyday when I get home! reads reviews**

**WanderingChild24- I think Christine is both afraid and jealous, lol. Good for me, bad for her… And I like happy-hyperness…needs sugar Thanks for reviewing **

**Rinny Leonhart Rikku- Thanks for reviewing, here is more!**

**ErikandChristine- Thankers for the compliment…chocolate is good…Jen like chocolate…and Erik like chocolate grabs bag of chocolate covered-cashews from Erik Those are mine!**

**Erik- no they aren't! **

**Jen- grrr….attacks**

**Tallacus- hehe, of course it was! Jen ish smart…she knows how to trick Erik into some things. And, it IS great to be authoress .**

Chapter 13

Boredom and Annoyances

Click. Jen blinked and imagined she was hitting the rewind button on a remote control. Click again. The movie started again, and she smiled. Erik watched her from the other side of the room where he was working on his Don Juan Triumphant. "Jen, are you alright?"

"Shhhhh….it's starting. Don't talk." The percussionist hissed, eyes focused on the ceiling. Erik shrugged. If she wasn't going to tell him what she was doing, fine by him. Jen just continued to sit and stare at nothing, eyes fixed on an invisible object. Erik tried to ignore her, but found that he couldn't. With a grumble he gave up working on his music, and found some paper and charcoal. Perhaps drawing something would take his mind off her. The Phantom began to sketch out the outlines of a person's face, and smiled as he thought of Christine. He continued adding facial features, shading and highlighting, trying to make the image a perfect likeness. After nearly and hour and a half of sketching and shading, the Phantom admired his work. Only, it wasn't a portrait of Christine- it resembled Jen. 'Odd.' He thought. She found ways to annoy him even he didn't understand. Erik sighed and looked at the percussionist. She was still sitting there, watching, almost crying it seemed. "Jen?" he asked. No reply.

"HI!" Another familiar voice yelled, and Erik turned to see Gabby standing at the side of the lake, smiling. "Good morning mademoiselle." Erik said smiling. "Is she alright?"

"Well…I don't know…" Gabby replied. "Define all right."

"Does she do…that…often?" Erik asked, giving the cellist a questioning look. "Well…sometimes if she is really, really bored."

"I see. And, how do you get her out of this state?" Erik asked, now looking at the percussionist again. "I don't know. Lemme try this…" Gabby grinned and sat down next to Jen. "So…what's happening so far?"

"Poor Fari…" Jen muttered. "Evil Denethor…we hates him…" Gabby grinned. "Yeah…poor Faramir. It isn't his fault." She turned and smiled at Erik. The Phantom just watched, confused. Suddenly, Gabby started singing. "Final Fantasy is an RPG! The only one for me, it's the RPG I need!" Jen bolted up, snapping out of her condition, and grinned, joining in their rendition of the chocobo theme. Erik listened, half afraid at the sudden change. These girls were unstable, perhaps insane, he thought. They finished the song, and Jen stood up. "Wheeee….that was fun…"

Erik smiled, seeing that things were back to normal, and returned to composing. Jen heard what she recognized to be Past the Point of No Return. She hummed along. "It needs words…" Erik muttered, then stopped playing. Jen grinned to Gabby, who did the same in reply. "Past the point of no return…" Jen began. "No backwards glances. Our games of make believe are at an end." Erik turned and looked. "Where did you come up with that?"

"Would you believe that I have heard it before? From the future, of course…" He gave her another one of those blank looks she was used to receiving. "Er…I take that as a 'no'. How about I just say I am a musical genius like yourself, and we leave it at that." Another blank look. Jen smiled as he did the same. "I doubt that you are a musical genius, but perhaps you and Gabby would like to help me with your…knowledge…of my opera?"

"No problems with that…" Jen said, taking a seat on the bench beside him. Gabby walked over and stood behind them. "Now, please give me the words to the song."

**XxXxXxXxX**

Erik had been gone most of the day, so Jen and Gabby were bored, sitting around the lair, as there had been nothing to do up above. "We could…er…I don't know…" Gabby said. Jen sighed. "No ideas here either…" she looked around the room, looking for something, anything, to do. Her eyes rested on Erik's black cape, and she smiled. She also saw one of his masks laying on the end of his organ, left there carelessly. The percussionist stood and retrieved the items, putting them on, then grinned and ran across the lair, cape flying out behind her. "Whooooosh! I am the Phantom of the Opera!" Gabby startled laughing, then began singing Think of Me. Jen listened, and pretended to be Erik. Gabby finished, and Jen began singing The Mirror, and when they finished, they both laughed. Acting out nearly the whole movie (the Erik and Christine parts), they had just gotten to the cemetery scene when Erik's voice called to them. He entered, and saw Jen with his mask and cape, raised an eyebrow, then glared. "What are you doing?"

"Er…pretending to be you?" Jen replied with a nervous smile. Erik glowered. "Why?"

"Er…we were bored…" Gabby replied. "So, how was your day Erik?" she asked, switching the subject. "It was alright. I bought the supplies you asked for the Bal Masque."

"YAY!" both girls shouted together. Erik smiled, holding out the fabric. "Well, we should probably get started on these- the party is only a month and a half away." Jen said, looking at the black fabric for her and Gabby's costumes. She noticed the red material as well, and glanced at Erik knowingly. "Well, let's begin." Gabby said, pulling out the sewing supplied Erik provided. The two sat down and began to work on their costumes.

**Author's Note- kinda short, yes, but tis fluff…the interesting stuff comes soon. Until then, enjoy, and review. **


	14. Another Listener

**Author's Note- Wheee…this is gasp a semi serious chapter! oO…as in…it actually pertains to the plot! gaspeth again**

**Erik- what plot?**

**Jen- the plot that has been slowly growing in secret…**

**Erik- Oh…**

**Tallacus- yeah, probably my brain got messed up somehow, lol…though, twould be hard to mess it up more than it is now! And as far as the sketching…there is a reason…**

**ErikandChristine- Thanks for reviewing, and the costumes are gonna be cool. **

**Ram Jas- He, sorry about not replying, have been rather stressed and forgetful lately…I thought I sent one via email though...tries to remember And I actually do act like Erik sometimes, to entertain my friends…don't know why they like it though…shrug And the Bal Masque is gonna be fun Enjoy your other phic!**

**Rinny Leonhart Rikku- hehe, Gabby and I like singing to annoy people, tis so great. And yes, poor Faramir…and stupid Denethor…nods**

Chapter 14

Another Listener

"No one would listen…no one but her, heard as the outcast hears…" Erik finished, feeling another wave of tears flooding to his eyes. He had felt alone for so long now, even with his friends coming to him. It was nearly Christmas, he knew that. The Opera House was beautifully decorated, complete with a large tree in the foyer. Gabby and Jen had both been talking about it nearly non stop the first day they had seen it. Erik tried to smile, but instead felt the tears escaping his eyes, running down his cheeks. He sighed. "Why did she choose him?" he asked himself, as if he could give an answer. He knew why though- his face. What girl would choose him over a noble, rich, and handsome viscount if given the choice? No one. No one listened to his tears, he hid them well. From all but one. All but Christine.

Erik looked around his study, sighing at all the portraits he had done of her, most unfinished. He was more than in love with the young star, he was obsessed. How could someone else know what it was like to live alone and unwanted by anyone. With a final sigh the Phantom gave into his sorrow, letting his tears free at last.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Jen sighed and nearly cried herself as she listened to the haunting melody of Erik's song. She knew the words, but it got her all choked up every time she heard them. Jen knew that Erik wasn't expecting visitors today, not with the Opera later that night. Jen decided to use her break time to visit him though. She needed to show him someone cared. After Erik's song had finished, she looked down at the gently rippling water of the lake, staying hidden in the entrance to the tunnel. With a sigh, she decided to sing a reply, and began.

"_Child of the wilderness,_

_lost in this emptiness,_

_why don't you listen? _

_I am here for you." _Jen finished and looked at him. Erik lifted his head and looked in the direction of her voice.

"_I hear you call to me,_

_Cry out and search for me._

_Where are you hiding?_

_Come to me my dear companion."_ He sang softly, doubting that she had heard. Jen smiled from her hiding place and began to walk towards him.

"_At last I come to help you see,_

_You are not alone like me._

_I share your fears,_

_Your torment and your tears._

_So here in you solitude,_

_Away from the multitudes,_

_I come to tell you-_

_I also hear,_

_I hear as the outcast hears."_ The percussionist appeared before him, smiling sadly. Erik stood and she went to him, wrapping her arms around him affectionately. "I also hear, hear as the outcast hears." She whispered to him before laying her head on his shoulder and letting her tears escape. Tears for Erik, tears for herself. Erik didn't know how to react to her kindness, unsure of where it came from. Was it pity? He didn't think so. The Phantom pulled away, leaving a crying but smiling Jen looking up at him. He wasn't much taller than her, he realized, and she looked down. "I'm sorry. You aren't alone Erik."

"Yes I am."

"Then why am I here?" she asked. "I also know what it is like being the outcast. I never really fit in to any group. Though I can speak with the surface world doesn't mean I have anything to say. We are alike in many ways- why don't you accept that?"

Erik looked almost dumbfounded at what she was saying. "What do you mean?"

"I care about you Erik! I care for you, damn it! Why can't you see it? Leave Christine, give her up. It will probably be better for you in the long run." Jen said, tears making her face shine in the candlelight. Erik sighed. "I love her." He said softly.

"Do you? Or do you think you love her, but your love that once was has become something less than love and more dangerous? You are obsessed with her, but do you love her?" Erik had no response for that. He looked down, and Jen sighed. "I'm sorry Erik. I shouldn't have spoken. Forgive me. I will leave." With that the percussionist turned and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Jen turned and looked. "Yes?"

"Don't leave me. Please." Erik said, refusing to make eye contact. Jen smiled sadly. "Alright, but I must be away soon for the opera."

**Authors note- sniffle sad chappy…I have wanted to write that one for awhile though. Well, one of the next chappies is gonna be Christmassy I deem, wheee, will be fun. Talk to you later, AH.**


	15. Surprises in Waiting

**Author's Note- Well hello again. Sorry it took a few days to get this chapter up…I have been having a bit of trouble finding my co-author to talk to her…glares at Gabby But, here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

**WanderingChild24- Yes, she is, hehe…and thanks for reviewing!**

**Erik and Christine- well, hopefully you can get into a Christmassy mood Thanks for reviewing!**

**Myst-uru- yes, she knows…or at least she suspects, hehe. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Ram Jas- haha, yes, tis rather sad. But I needed to write the sad- I have been wanting too since seeing the deleted scene. And, no doubt, song would work to teach him…though Jen is a rather suck-ful composer if you want my (her) opinion, lol. And, aye, I believe it does apply here! Glad you are enjoying the phic, and thanks for reviewing! **

**  
Tallacus- aye, poor Erik, and the admitting her feelings to him was kinda an impulsive action on Jen's behalf. No matter though, things will work out…**

Chapter 15

Surprises in Waiting

"Do you think Erik would like these?" Gabby asked, holding up a silvery candle. "Hmmm…might be too feminine for him. You know how he is." Jen replied, inspecting a similar item. "Maybe some of these…" the percussionist suggested, pointing to another set. Gabby studied them for a minute. "Yes, I think those will do quite nicely." The cellist grabbed a large bundle of the white candles and went to purchase them. Jen smiled and continued looking about the store. "Lets go." Gabby said after a few minutes, returning with the candles, which had been placed in a Christmassy bag. The twosome had been shopping all day for their friends and each other. Jen was currently carrying a rather large amount of bags, as was her companion. "So, what are you gonna give him?" Gabby asked. Jen grinned. "You know those mallets I let him use when we rehearse? I got him a pair just like them, only new, and some chocolate." Gabby grinned. "Chocoholic."

"And proud!" Jen retorted. She had learned that one of Erik's few weaknesses was chocolate, not unlike herself. "I like chocolate too, but not as much as you and he do!"

"I know." The percussionist said with a laugh. She smiled as the familiar form of the Opera House came into view. "Perhaps, as a final present, we could go out to dinner. The three…or four…of us?" Jen suggested. Her companion smiled. "Perhaps. I can ask Joseph." The percussionist nodded and they entered. The sight before them still took their breath away, the large tree a spectacular sight. It was huge to say the least, covered with tinsel and shining glass balls that gleamed like stares in the golden light of the room. "Still amazing." Gabby said at last. Jen nodded, then quickly made her way to their room. Once inside the dorm, the two began preparing for later. "You know, tomorrow is the winter ball…" Jen said, trying to make conversation. "Yeah, I know."

"You going?"

"Yes, Joseph asked me. You?" Gabby asked, not looking up from wrapping a gift for her boyfriend. "I don't know. Probably not. I mean, tomorrow is Christmas Eve, and I was thinking about giving Erik some company."

"Ah." Gabby replied, all knowing. Jen glared. "What?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying! There is nothing between us, I swear!" Jen said, knowing it was true. "Yeah right."

"Fine! I swear upon my honor, as a knight of Gondor…"

"You tried that before." Gabby said, giving her a smug look. Jen narrowed her eyes. "So?"

"Like you said then- you aren't a knight of Gondor."

"Damn…you're right…well, how about…I will swear on…on…" she pondered, then grinned. "On the precious…" she said in a Gollum impression, adding the cough at the end. Gabby laughed. "Fine, fine. Nothing is going on between the two of you."

"Thank you!" Jen said, sitting back. She smiled. "You know…I can't wait until tomorrow…Christmas Eve already. I love this time of year. The snow, the cheerfulness, the presents…"

"The Erik." Jen glared, and her friend grinned. "I know, I know."

"Speaking of which, I think we should surprise him on Christmas."

"How so?" Gabby asked. "Well, I was thinking…" Jen made a gesture telling her friend to come closer. She whispered the plan to Gabby, who smiled. When finished, the cellist was beaming. "I like it! We just have to keep him distracted long enough to pull it off!"

"Aye, and that shouldn't be too hard…" Jen said, rolling her eyes. "Just lock him up in his music room with some paper and an organ. Get him to finish Don Juan, I don't know…we'll think of something…" Gabby said, nodding. "Aye, we shall indeed. This will be a good Christmas for Erik! We will have to get the stuff ready for tomorrow night though…perhaps now would be a good time for some last-minute shopping?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Then let's go!" With that, Jen grabbed her long, black coat, and ran out into the hall, to the world outside. She waited at the door for Gabby, then the twosome made it out into the wintry wonderland that was once Paris. Snow had begun to fall since they had last been out, and it was only enhancing the already powder-covered streets and shops. "It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas…" Jen began singing softly to herself, and her friend joined in, the two walking down the street, singing happily to themselves, getting into the Christmas spirit.

**Author's Note- Alright, there we go…again, sorry it took a few days, but I have been having trouble finding time to write…enjoy, and, I'm gonna start working on the next chappy! Wheee…Christmassy…review!**


	16. The Winter Gala

**Author's note- be sure to read chapter 15 as well! Because, I know you can sometimes skip the first chapter when two are submitted in one day, hehe…**

Chapter 16

The Winter Gala

"Well, have fun!" Jen said, grinning. Gabby smiled. "I will." She assured her friend. "Have no doubts about it."

"I may join you later." Jen told her as the cellist rushed out the door. Once she was gone, the percussionist shut it once more and smiled at the pile of items they had to surprise Erik with later. In the meantime, however, she was going to go visit her favorite phantom. She changed first however, smiling as she hoped her plan would work. Her simple black dress was just that- simple, yet it had a formalness to it that she thought would be suitable for the gala in the foyer. The percussionist undid the latch that held the mirror-door shut, and went inside, following the familiar path into the darkness. Soon she heard the soft lapping of the lake on the shore, and a faint golden glow lit the hallway. "Erik?" she asked softly, her voice echoing off the stone walls. There was a faint response, and she smiled. As soon as she was in the lair, she saw him, standing and looking down at her from the platform where his organ was.

"Shouldn't you be enjoying yourself at the party?" he asked her coolly. Jen smiled. "I would rather keep you company. No one should have to spend Christmas eve alone. Or Christmas for that matter." Erik sighed sadly. He had almost always spent Christmas alone. Even when Christine was younger she hadn't been there on Christmas for him, though when she returned to her angel she would tell him of all the wonderful things she got at night when he would listen. Erik had never experienced a holiday worth remembering, and Jen knew it.

"Would you like to go to the gala?" she asked him. Erik gave her a strange look, and she smiled, making her way up to him. "I don't want to go alone, and you need something to do."

"I don't know…"

"Please Erik? We can stay away from Christine and her fop." The Phantom thought about it for a moment. "I suppose I could go for a few minutes. I have never really been to a holiday gala."

"Me neither! But, it will be fun!" Erik smiled, unsure if he should believe her, and she grinned, her look one that he couldn't turn down. She was so happy, so eager. So…unlike herself. Erik found his suit that he usually wore to the Opera and went to change. While she waited, Jen tapped out Jingle Bells on the marimba that rested in the lair. She smiled, the new instrument above was lovely, but she liked this one best. Her memory told her that she had been playing on it since she arrived in the Opera House, and it was in a sense, her keyboard. Soon Erik emerged from his room, looking splendid in Jen's opinion, and she smiled. "Ready?"

"Oui, monsieur, that I am." Jen said, and he lead her to the gondola. Jen grinned and got into the small boat, and he rowed her across, then lead her to a tunnel that lead to a trap door Jen was unfamiliar with. She found herself in the chapel with him, and from their they headed to the main foyer, where the gala was taking place. Jen smiled, and Erik seemed nervous, though she didn't know why. Soon she saw the lights of the tree and the party and gasped in aw. It was even more splendid than it had been. "May I ask you for this dance, mademoiselle?" Erik asked, holding his gloved hand out to her. Jen grinned. "It would be my pleasure, mon cher fantome." She said, "If I knew how to dance." Erik frowned a bit. "Just do what I do." He said.

"You dance?"

"I may have picked something up at one time period or another." He said simply. Jen accepted that and followed his lead, finding that she was decent as a dancer, though not great. Erik seemed to find her good enough though- at least she didn't step on his feet. Jen soon found herself falling into the rhythm of the music, and let herself dance as if she actually knew how to. When they finished, she grinned, out of breath, and Erik lead her to a table with refreshments. Jen grabbed some punch for both of them, and a cookie from a tray. "Want some?"

"I am fine." He replied simply. Jen shrugged. "Whatever." She told him, sinking her teeth into the sugary goodness. "More for me." Erik smiled and sipped some of the punch, and examined his surroundings. He could see why the two had liked it so much, it was indeed a beautiful sight. The lights danced about the room, and there was an air of festivity to the people. They were all there tonight to enjoy themselves, and Christmas was tomorrow. Erik wondered what he would do for his closest friends. He figured he should do something nice to them for the holiday, but didn't know what. It seemed too late, but he was sure he could do something. Jen smiled. "Dance again?" she asked. He looked back to her and smiled slightly, then noticed something from the corner of his eye. He went rigid, and Jen gave him a strange look. "Is everything alright?" she asked. Erik didn't hear her. "Erik?" Still nothing.

"Erik!" Jen spun him around. "We must leave." He hissed softly, and Jen gave him a strange look. "Come with me." With that he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the main theater, which was empty. It seemed strange seeing the room with no people in it for once. "Erik…what happened?" Jen asked once he had calmed down slightly. "Christine…" He said, tears entering his eyes. "Oh."

"Let's go somewhere else." Erik suggested, hiding the fact that he had nearly cried over his fallen angel. "Alright, where?" Erik smiled slightly. "Follow me." Jen nodded and did as told, and soon they were walking down to the stage, then up the winding stairs that lead to the catwalks and beyond. "Close your eyes."

"Alright." Jen said, squeezing them shut. Erik smiled, and opened the door. Jen shivered as an icy blast greeted her. Erik took her arm and lead her out, and the cold air pricked at her skin. The percussionist pulled closer to him, and Erik sighed. "Now look." Jen opened her eyes and gasped. She was looking down at the streets of Paris, the snow falling around them. "It's beautiful." She said softly, actually studying it. The last time she had been up there she hadn't had a chance to actually see her surroundings. She looked around in aw, smiling at the beauty around her. Without thinking about it, the percussionist began to dance in circles on the roof, looking up at the stars. "Thank you Erik."

"For what?"

"Everything." She stopped her twirling to give him a kiss on the cheek, then smiled. "Would you like to dance?"

"We have no music." He pointed out. "We don't need music. You can just sing something." She said, smiling. Erik sighed. "Alright, if you wish." He said, taking her extended arm. Jen began to dance, not needing any music, and Erik followed. Around them there was a rush, people hurrying to get home for the holidays, people doing their hasty last minute shopping, but for Jen, time seemed to stop. Erik noticed a glint in her eye, unlike any he had seen before. He wasn't sure if he liked it, but it seemed to be one of pure happiness. Their dance ended with Jen in his arms, and he smiled down at her. "Thank you Erik, for having that dance with me."

"You are quite welcome, mademoiselle, you are very welcome indeed." Time stopped once again, and Jen shivered, realizing the cold at last. "Come, let's get you inside." Erik said. "You wouldn't want to catch a cold on Christmas." Jen chuckled, and let him lead her inside, back to the warmth of the party.

**Authors note- well, there is an extra long second chapter…hope you enjoyed. I will try to fill you in on Gabby's time at the party tomorrow, and until then, adieu! **


	17. You Always Have Me

**Author's Note- sorry it took so long to get this out! I was gone all weekend, and then on Monday I didn't have time to write, and then I had a band concert yesterday…and when I got home, the power was out! oO…but, here is chappy 17 for you all. Enjoy.**

**ErikandChristine- thanks for the compliment, and hehe, you shall see what they have planned in the next chappy **

**Wandering Child 24- soon, yes, but soon is still a long ways away Glad you ish enjoying the story, and thanks for reviewing!**

**Rinny Leonhart Rikku- don't worry about it- I know what you mean! Sometimes it is hard to think of what to say! And, glad you are liking the story!**

**Ram Jas- haha, I read that comment about 'to heck with Gabby' at her house, with her standing over my shoulder, lol…but she didn't care. And, Jen seems rather outgoing, doesn't she? Well, Jen not exactly good at the whole flirting thing, lol…(trust me…), though she does seem to have many cute moments with Erik. And yes, he is still in love with Christine, or is he? Haha, you will see how it works out in the end. And, glad you are enjoying, and thanks for reviewing.**

**Tallacus- I should explain it to him, hehe…thanks for reviewing! (and happy birthday!)**

Ch 17

You Always Have Me

A soon as she had left the room, Gabby had run to her and Joseph's meeting spot. He was there already, smiling as he saw her approach. The cellists smiled at one another, and he greeted her with a light kiss. "good evening, mademoiselle. Will your friend be coming?"

"Later." Gabby said simply. Joseph nodded. "Shall we?" His partner nodded, and the twosome made their way to the gala. Gabby smiled as they walked. She knew that she was going to enjoy herself tonight, with Joseph. Soon they were on the dance floor together, smiling happily along with the others around them. Gabby looked for Jen, but didn't see her. Maybe she wasn't going to come. Maybe she had other plans. The cellist smiled. Unless she didn't know better, she guessed that Jen was with Erik.

The party continued long into the night. At one point, Gabby had looked around again, scanning the room for Jen, and could have sworn she saw the percussionist dancing. With Erik. But, that was impossible, she decided, Erik wouldn't go to the dance if he might get caught. When she had looked again, they had gone. Gabby shrugged, and went back to her date, and they enjoyed their time together.

**XxXxXxXxX**

It was quiet when Jen returned to her room- almost everyone was at the gala still. Erik stood on the other end of the mirror and she smiled at him. The Phantom smiled back, and she waved for him to come in. Slowly, as if hesitating, Erik opened the 'door' and took a seat in the chair in the room. "I enjoyed tonight." Jen said softly, pulling out some wrapping paper and her gift for Gabby. She figured her friend would be gone for a long while yet, and it was an ideal time to wrap it. Her companion watched, slightly confused. "What are you doing?"

"Wrapping Gabby's gift."

"Oh." He said, trying to sound like he had known all along. Jen rolled her eyes. Pride always seemed to get the best of him. Much like her- her pride almost always kept her from doing certain things. She hated to sound wrong. "So, tomorrow is Christmas." Erik said, more to himself than anyone. "Yep. I love Christmas. The happiness, the food, the presents."

"Presents." Erik repeated softly. "Yeah. I love them. I remember when I was little, I used to wake up at like, three in the morning, and go see what I got with nothing more than a flashlight. Then I would attempt to wake everyone in my family up as well. Never worked though." Jen said, smiling at the fond memory. "And you?"

"I don't have any good memories." He said simply. Jen frowned. "Not one?" Erik shook his head. "That surprises me. I mean, surly Madame Giry would have done something kind for you."

"She would bring me food, and invited me to her house for Christmas dinner for a few years, but I always declined. When I was younger, she would sometimes bring me a small gift. But, I never had a family to share that morning with, and I doubt I ever will." That struck Jen hard. Not even his hopes of marrying Christine seemed to be real in that.

"You always have me." She said, looking up. "I will always be here, I hope." Jen truly did hope, but she never knew when she might be whisked back to the 21st century. Silence fell around them, and neither spoke, fearing that they might break it. They simply sat together, happy for the company of another person, yet lost in their own thoughts. Jen was remembering her Christmas' past, and Erik was thinking of his yet to come. A sudden knock on the door startled them both, and Jen quickly slid the wrapped box under her bed. Erik bolted up and ran to the mirror, but when he heard Gabby yelling to be let in, he sat down again. Jen opened the door, and the cellist gave Erik a strange look. "So…hi…"

"Hello mademoiselle." He said coolly, then stood. "You two should get some sleep, it is rather late." He nodded to them and disappeared in the dark tunnel.

"So, how was your evening?" Jen asked, looking up at her friend. "It was awesome!"

"Good." The percussionist commented, already beginning to pull out the components of Erik's surprise. "And your evening?" Gabby asked. That caught Jen off guard. "It was amazing. I convinced Erik to go with me, and…well, we danced then came back here and talked."

"I see." Gabby gave her one of those suspicious looks. "Nothing more happened."

"Uh-huh."

"I am serious." Jen said, her face making it next to impossible to think she was lying. "If you say so. Come on, let's go get Erik's surprise ready!" Gabby said, grinning and pushing aside the mirror door. "Ok. But, let's make sure he is gone before we do anything. They grabbed their boxes, and began to walk into the darkness.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Erik walked down the tunnel to his lair slowly, thinking. He needed to get something for the girls for Christmas. They were his friends, and even if they didn't get him something, he felt like he should do something for them. But what? He went to his study and shut the door, then began to pace. Back and forth across the room, pondering all of the different things he could get for them. An hour passed, and Christmas morn came all the closer. Erik sighed- he had no ideas. Then, something caught his eye. It was their costumes for the Bal Masque in a week. He smiled, and suddenly had an idea. He would find masks to go with the girls costumes. They had yet to get some. He also knew what they wanted for their chosen outfit. He thought Jen had done some sketches for ides, and began digging through the piles of paper scattered around the room. After a few moments search he found what he had been looking for, and held it up. With a satisfied smile he folded the sheet and stuffed it into his pocket, then grabbed his cloak and hat and left through one of the tunnels in that room, unaware of the two girls at work in the main room of his lair.

**Authors note- there you have it…next chappy, CHRISTMAS! Wheee…alright, there will be one between then and now, but what the heck…still be Christmassy, yes? **


	18. Visitations

**  
Author's Note- be sure to read chapter 17 as well…**

Chapter 18

Visitations

"I hope Erik likes this." Gabby said, putting a sparkling blue ball ornament on the little tree in the main section of the lair. "Me too." Jen said, stringing some of the tinsel. They had been working for an hour at least, trying to make sure everything was perfect. Jen stepped back and admired their work. "Almost done." She said with a nod, and Gabby agreed. "Aye, looks like it. I think I will go start cooking."

"Ok." The cellist disappeared down the hall that lead to Erik's small kitchen. Jen stayed by the tree, straightening some decorations and making sure everything was just right for Erik. When finished, she pulled the gleaming star they had bought and, standing on tip-toe, placed it on top. The tree was slightly taller than her, though still rather small. It was a nice touch to the room however. Jen smiled and pulled out the next part of decorations from the box she and Gabby had brought down with them, and began hanging the ribbons and other small decorations. Soon the lair's soft candle light fit the Christmassy mood, and the percussionist smiled. "One last thing." She said to herself, pulling out the presents she and Gabby had for Erik and each other. The placed them beneath the little tree in an organized manner. "Done." She said, then stood, brushed the dust off her hands, and went to find her friend.

Gabby was checking something in the oven when Jen arrived. "when should we wake him?" she asked. "When food is ready." Gabby replied. "Or, if he wakes up before then, I guess it doesn't matter."

"Obviously." Jen said, rolling her eyes. "Need help?"

"You can't cook."

"I know." Jen replied. "But I figured I should ask anyway."

"No, I don't really need your help." Gabby told her, stirring the batter in a bowl she had been mixing. "Ok." Jen shrugged and left. She took a seat on the hard ground in the lair, and looked at the tree. "I wish I had my DVD player." She muttered, bored. Suddenly laughter seemed to fill the room, and Jen looked around, rather confused. "Erik?" she asked softly, doubting that it was him. "No." came a reply. _Odd_, thought the percussionist, _that sounded like me. _Jen looked around, but saw no one. "Hello?"

"Hello." The voice echoed. "Where are you?"

"Here." Jen spun around to find where the voice was coming from. Nose to nose with her was a girl, around 16 in age, she guessed, who held a striking resemblance to her. Maybe not quite as mature looking, and a bit less pretty, but still, it was her. "What the…"

"Yeah, yeah. I know, odd, huh?" the girl said. "Who the hell are you?" Jen asked. "You."

"What?"

"Or, the authoress if you will." The girl said. "Authoress…oh my…god…"

"Yep. I heard you say you wanted your DVD player. Well, here you go." The authoress tossed a black bag to Jen. "Anything else?"

"No..I mean, yes…er…some movies? And CDs? And never ending batteries?"

"Ok. Wait…never ending batteries?" the authoress gave Jen a strange look. "Well, I can't just go to the nearest Wal-Mart and buy new ones now, can I?"

"good point..."

"thank you." Jen said, smiling smugly. The girl handed Jen the items and stood, looking at her. "So…er…how are you here?"

"Simple. It's Christmas…tis a different day than most, eh?"

"I guess…"

"Plus, I felt like adding myself into the phic." The 16 year old Jen continued.

"I see."

"Yeah. Other authors do it all the time, so I figured 'what the heck.'" Jen gave her a strange look, realizing something. "Is Gabby here too?"

"Which Gabby?"

"I take that as a yes."

"Good. Well, I gotta go. Have fun with that." With a soft flash of light the authoress disappeared, leaving a dumbfounded Jen. After a few minutes, Jen simply pulled out her PotO DVD and pressed play. It would keep her occupied until they could open presents.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Erik smiled as he entered his room once more, packages in hand. They had been nicely wrapped by the store clerk, and he would give them to the girls that afternoon when he saw them. He yawned and took off his cloak, preparing for bed. After a few minutes the Phantom had fallen into a deep sleep, dreams of Christmas yet to come fresh in his mind. He had never known Christmas to be any different than other days, in fact, it had often been worse. But, he felt like it was going to mean something this year. Erik smiled in his sleep, at peace for the first time in weeks.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Hello." Gabby said, walking into the main room to find Jen sitting and watching a movie on her DVD player. "Where did you get THAT?"

"Authoress attack."

"Oooh, them. I saw them too." Gabby said with a grin. "They bring you anything useful?"

"Just my laptop and some other small stuff."

"Cool." Jen said, never once looking away from the movie. "We should get Erik up soon." Gabby said after a short silence. "Ok. Lemme finish this first."

"Alright. How much more?"

"I dunno." Jen said. "Ok, find me when you're done."

"I will." Gabby rolled her eyes and turned to check on the food in the kitchen. About twenty minutes passed, and Jen finally entered the room. "I missed my DVDs."

"I bet. Let's wake Erik."

"fine by me." Jen said, a devious grin spreading across her face. The twosome walked to his door slowly, and Jen knocked it, her fingers barely rapping against the hard wood. After a few minutes they heard someone walking towards it, and Erik opened it slightly, enough to look out. "yes?" he asked, half asleep. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" the girls shouted together, grinning. Erik's eyes widened with surprise, and then he smiled. "Same to you."

"Come on, we have a surprise!" Gabby said, both girls grabbing one of his arms and dragging him out so that he could see the decorated lair. Erik looked around in surprise. "You two…you…did this?"

"Yep."

"Like it?" Jen asked, smiling hopefully. Erik smiled. Jen took his hand once more and lead him to the tree. "We have presents." She said. "For you."

"What? Really…I…thank you." Erik was stunned- he had never experienced this before. "Let's open them!" Gabby said excitedly.

"YES!" Jen said, grinning and taking a seat. "Alright." With that, the Phantom sat down, ready for his first Christmas.

**Authors Note- well, there you have it. Kinda a weird chappy, but it will fit in later, I think. Enjoy, and I will try to get more out tomorrow!**


	19. Masks

**Note- this has been revised…**

**Author's Note- well, here be the Christmas chapter! I don't know how many new chappies I will write between now and Christmas- depends on how much time I have and if I feel like writing. I will probably get some more out though. I am also beginning anther phic, kinda like this one, but different, with another of my friends. I will be posting the first chapters soon I hope. Merry Christmas to Everyone!**

**Erik- just get on with the reviews and the chapter…**

**Jen- fine, fine…**

**Ram Jas- haha, I am lazy too- don't worry about that! And, as far as updates, I believe the part of my AN above explains. I sometimes don't get chappies up as often as I would like, because, half the time, doesn't let me! I still haven't figured out why, but some days it just doesn't let me upload- hence the reason the last two chapters were up late. And, yes, I know what you mean. Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter . Eight days as of now, whoot! I can't wait! Time has been…odd…this year…some times it seems fast, and others…too slow. If I think of the first few weeks, they seem like an eternity away, yet, also like they just ended. Odd. And, hehe, same- I didn't see PotO until a party of my friends in September, but then I got the DVD for my bday, hehe- I didn't even tell my parents I wanted it! And, Merry Christmas to you as well.**

**El loco uno- Hehe, thanks for the review, and you shall find out! **

**Tallacus- you are very welcome for the bday note! And, glad you liked the ideas for the gifts! Thanks for reviewing**

Chapter 19

Masks

"Alright, this one is for you, Erik." Jen said, handing him the package. She picked up another. "Gabby." And another. "Me." There weren't many gifts beneath the tree, but they didn't care. Jen and Gabby had one each, and Erik had two- one from each girl. "Alright, let's open." Gabby said, already beginning to tear at the colorful paper. Erik watched how she did it, then followed. He smiled and pulled out Gabby's gift. "Thank you." He said, examining the candles. "I thought you could use some new candles in your lair." The cellist said with a smile. There were indeed a lot of candles in that gift, and Erik certainly could use them. Jen grinned. "Thanketh you, dearest Gabby." She said, examining the dragon-ish gift she had received. It was a small painting, but excellently done, of a dragon in flight.

"You're welcome." Her friend said, struggling with the gift from Jen. "You need to wrap things so humans can open them." She muttered, looking at her friend. The percussionist just grinned. "Good luck with that."

"Jen…thank you." She heard Erik say, and looked at him. The Phantom was holding the four mallets the percussionist had gotten him. "I figured, if you are gonna keep that other marimba in here, that you should have some mallets of your own to play it with. Those are exactly like the other pair I have. Use them where, mon cher, use them well."

"And for the chocolate…how did you know?" he asked, his voice dropping to a whisper. "Everyone likes chocolate." Jen replied, smiling slyly. "And, the way you at the cake at the restaurant, it gave away a good deal of information."

"I see." He said, watching Gabby fumble about with Jen's gift. "I hate your wrapping." The cellist said, glaring. "Here, lemme try." Jen said, holding her hand out. Gabby tossed the box to her, and the percussionist untied the string that was holding the paper together. "There." She said, tossing it back.

"Thanks." Gabby began to undo the paper, and soon grinned. "Oh my gosh!" the cellist cried, and quickly took off the lid of the box. She held in her hands a mewling grey furball. "A kitten?"

"You are most welcome." Jen said, nodding her head and smiling. "I'm gonna name him…er…Waffle!" The other two in the room grinned. "alright." Jen said, and Erik smiled. Jen's stomach then growled. "Well, shall we eat?"

"Aye." Gabby agreed. "Erik?"

"I am fine with that, but first…" he stood and walked back towards his room. Jen sighed, admiring the way he walked. "You are a looser." Gabby said, elbowing her. "I can't help it." Soon Erik reappeared with two boxes. "I believe there are more gifts to open." He said with a genuine smile. The two's eyes lit, as anyone's eyes will when they see new presents, and they snatched them out of his hands. Jen began shredding the paper, while Gabby carefully opened it. Jen finished first, and found a box inside. She looked up at Erik, raised her eyebrows as if to say 'what be this', and opened it. What she saw inside made her eyes widen, and she grinned. "Erik…I…how did you know?" she asked, lifting out the mask. It was almost exactly like the ones she had drawn in her costume designs. "I found your sketches." He said. Gabby was grinning, looking over her's- a bat mask. Jen's was a draconic mask, black, complete with horns and glittery scales. "thank you Erik." The percussionist said, grinning as she put it on. It fit her perfectly. Jen was beginning to wonder if he had them custom made, but didn't ask.

"Wow…these are awesome." Gabby said, playing with hers in the same way Jen had. It was also black, with a bat snout and ears. "It will go great with my costume! Thanks Erik!" The cellist stood and hugged him. "I'll go get breakfast out here."

"Breakfast?" Erik asked Jen after she had left. "We had this all planned out for you. We put up the tree and decorations, then Gabby went to work on breakfast- and dinner. You are gonna have the best Christmas ever!"

"You don't know how much this means to me." Erik said, taking a seat, tears of happiness forming in his eyes. "Yes we do." Jen said, sitting beside him and embracing him. "Thank you. I owe you so much, Jen. You and Gabby both. I don't know how I can ever repay you."

"You can…you can take of your mask." Jen said, pausing to think in the middle. Erik turned his head vehemently, and placed a hand over his mask. "Not that mask." She said softly. "The one you wear all the time. The one that you use to hide your feelings."

"I…" Erik didn't know what to say. Jen sighed. She placed a hand on his white mask, and began to pry it off. "Jen, don't." he said softly. "I don't care what your face looks like. You have to learn to live without a mask. So do I." she said softly.

Erik closed his eyes, not wanting to see her reaction to his marred face. He didn't to see the look of disgust and horror. He felt the mask come off, and cringed. "Open your eyes, Erik." He did so, but very slowly. "Erik, it doesn't matter. I care about you." This was becoming harder for Jen. She was discarding her mask too, letting her feelings come out. They looked into each others eyes for a long while, blue-grey and green-grey, not speaking. Then Jen pulled him into an embrace. "Give her up, Erik." She said at last.

"I can't."

"You haven't tried." With that said, Jen reached up and kissed him, their lips meeting. She let Erik deepen their kiss, then pull away. "Merry Christmas, Erik." Jen then stood, and walked off to help Gabby prepare breakfast, leaving Erik sitting there alone, dumbfounded. He just sat for what seemed like a lifetime, his mind in turmoil over what had just happened between him. He wanted Jen to come back, he wanted to hold her like that again. He also wanted to be near Christine though. Was he letting go of his love for the singer? Was he giving up his mask? Jen had seen sides of him that even he didn't know he had. Perhaps he was falling under the dragon's spell, being pulled under her power against his own free will. Perhaps, he thought, it was fate. No, it couldn't be- Erik didn't believe in fate. But whatever was happening, he wanted to figure it out. And soon. He picked up his mask, and put it back on, then went to go get dressed, leaving his gifts but not his thoughts behind for the moment.

**Author's Note- Well, there you have it. A little Erik/Jen action included! Review, and I will try to get some more written before Christmas!**

**Erik- I hate you**

**Jen- I know…bye!**


	20. Friendships

**Author's Note- Alright, here be another chappy. Poor Erik, poor Jen. Well, enjoy! And, thanks for all the reviews! They make me happy!**

**Erik's Ange de la Musique- thanks for reviewing !**

**PersonageoftheUnderverse- thanks so much for the compliment! Marshmallows…yum…**

**Ram Jas- haha, knew you would like that. It may be a little while before we see any Erik/Jen action again though…stupid Phantoms, can't figure out who they really love…**

**Lonemutant- haha, thanks. And yes, he should…:P**

**Tallacus- haha, we shall find out what happens when le Fantome discovers our hidden technology, shan't we? Muahaha…**

**ErikandChristine- hehe, thanks for reviewing, and glad you are still enjoying the story.**

Chapter 20

Friendships

"So, how was your holiday?" Edward asked Jen, helping her get the percussion equipment set for a rehearsal. "Eh…it was pretty good." she said. She didn't really want to talk about it. After that kiss, she and Erik hadn't talked to each other. It had been three days, and she hadn't once visited the lair. She really missed Erik, but couldn't bring herself to face him. She knew that he wouldn't give Christine up until after Don Juan, and even then she didn't know if he would continue clinging to his 'angel'.

"How was yours?" she asked Edward. "It was alright." He said simply. They double checked the area, then headed back to the store room for more equipment. "I missed this though."

"Yeah, me too." Jen said. Her fellow percussionist smiled at her. Jen smiled back, and soon they were in the room once more, pushing out the new marimba. "Alright, I think that is it." Edward said, scanning over the room, satisfied. "Yep." Jen replied passively. She spotted Gabby and Joseph sitting together, the former of the two laughing about something her boyfriend had said. Jen sighed. She needed to visit Erik. She needed to make things right between them. After rehearsal, she resolved. She would go talk, and try to apologize.

"Jen?"

"What?" she asked, turning to see who was speaking. "I asked if you are alright- you aren't responding."

"Oh, sorry…I was just thinking about something." She replied. Edward smiled. He was rather cute, she thought. "I just wanted to ask if you wanted to join me for lunch after rehearsal, along with Joseph and Gabby."

"I would love to." She said, smiling. Erik could wait. Maybe he would see her reasons if she let him think about them longer.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Erik sighed. He hadn't had company for three days. Typically Jen would spend nearly all her free time with him. He sighed again- it was his fault she hadn't come. He knew that what he had said about not being able to give up Christine had hurt the percussionist. She was in love with him, he could tell. But, he was in love with Christine. That made him think- perhaps Jen was feeling the same rejection he felt. Feeling that the person you care about more than anyone will never return that affection, that it is just a dream, a glimmer of hope- a fading and false hope. Perhaps he could try to love another.

Erik stood and began pacing around his study. He looked at all the drawings of Christine he had, his eyes scanning the walls. Then he stopped, and stared at one in particular. It wasn't like the others- it was of Jen. He studied it for a few minutes and smiled. Perhaps, he though, he wouldn't have to try. He was beginning to fall under the dragons spell. He could remember that kiss- the one they had shared when in the lake, and the one from Christmas morning. Erik shook his head, clearing away his thoughts. He loved Christine. Not Jen. And, nothing would change his mind.

**XxXxXxXxX**

The four friends were sitting at a small, circular table outside of one of Paris' many cafes. Jen sipped her drink quietly, thinking about Erik. She smiled at Edward, and he smiled back. His was different though. Jen could sense something in it that she hadn't seen before. "Well, are you going to the Bal Masque?" Joseph asked, elbowing his companion. Edward shot him a dirty look and rubbed his arm. "I don't know. I might. How about you, Jen?"

"Hmmm? Oh, yes, I am." She replied simply. "What is your costume?"

"Wait and see." She told them with a devious grin. "I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise." In truth, she couldn't tell them, because of what might happen should they recognize her. She was going to make her entrance at Erik's side, that she knew. So did Erik. Her costume was rather good, if strange. It also covered nearly all of her face, so she wouldn't be recognized. "Aw, but how will we find you?"

"You won't. I will go to you." She said, once again, simply. Edward nodded. "Alright then. Keep your secrets. What are you going as, Gabby?"

"A bat." She said, grinning. The two men gave her slightly odd looks, but smiled anyway. They continued to converse in a similar manner for the remainder of the meal, and Jen remained in her thoughts for most of it. Later, when she and Gabby were in their dorm again, the cellist gave her strange look. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Jen replied, almost mechanically.

"You haven't been acting it."

"I know." Jen sighed, she didn't need this right now. "It's Erik, isn't it." The percussionist nodded. "Why are you doing this to yourself? I want to see you end up with him as much as you do, but, if he won't give in, you can't do anything about it."

"I know, damn it!" Jen yelled, turning on her friend, angry tears running down her cheeks. "I know that I can't change his stubborn-ass mind! HE WON'T LISTEN. 'No one would listen' he said. HA! I listen. HE doesn't listen!" Jen erupted. She was breathing heavily, thoroughly upset. "I'm sorry…" Gabby said, backing off. Jen broke down into tears. She buried her head in her pillow. Gabby sighed. She had to do something. The cellist stroked Waffle's silky fur one last time, then headed into the tunnel behind the mirror, determined to set things right.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Erik?" Gabby called out softly, wading through the lake. "Yes?" came the faint reply. It sounded as if he had also been crying. "This is Gabby. We need to talk."

"About?"

"About Jen." She said. Gabby stood there, on the shore, waiting, and soon heard the click of a door opening and shutting. Erik was there, his hair disheveled, the visible side of his face red and covered with tears. He looked like a wreck. "Erik, is everything alright?" Gabby asked, disturbed by his appearance. "Yes." He said, but his voice belied the word. "You have to come talk to Jen. She…she needs you." Erik sighed. He knew that. He couldn't give up Christine though- it would hurt him too much. "I…I can't."

"You have to! She is becoming more temperamental that she usually is. She won't talk to anyone, and the only thing she thinks about is you! Her music is suffering, and she hasn't drawn anything in days. Her inspiration is gone. She needs to talk to you."

Erik sighed. He knew he couldn't fight. "Alright." He said at last. "thank you Erik." Gabby said, giving him a friendly hug. The Phantom sighed and tried to smiled. He hoped that he could work things out between him and Jen.

**Author's Note- well…there you have it. Read and Review!**


	21. Someone Who Cares

**Author's Note- One more day…one more day…**

**Erik- I hate exams**

**Jen- me too…but, here is the next chapter!**

**Araiona Dubois- wow, thanks! I am glad you are enjoying it so much, especially after how much I enjoyed your phics! And, it is ok, hehe…I need more of those I think. Thanks for the review!**

**Ram Jas- haha, yes, if only we weren't…but we are, and that makes it fun! And aye, I know what you mean about guys, trust me…and, glad you liked it. Here be some more Erik/Jen stuff. **

Chapter 21

Someone Who Cares

Erik followed Gabby into the small room. Jen was laying on her bed, and he thought at first that she was asleep, but then realized that she was crying. "Jen?" he asked softly. She didn't turn, but mumbled something into the pillow. "I'm gonna leave you two for a little while…" Gabby said, already walking out of the room. She waved to Erik cheerfully, then shut the door behind her. Erik sighed. "Jen."

"What?" she asked, sounding somewhat irritated. She turned, and he saw her reddened eyes. "Gabby said we needed to talk. I agree with her. Can we just talk?" The percussionist nodded, curling into a ball on the bed, not looking at him. Erik sat down on the end of the bed and stared at the wall. What to say? He had no idea. Perhaps she would know. "I wanted to tell you." He began when she did not. "I am sorry about what happened. I know that you care about me. As more than just a friend."

"I haven't been overly discrete, have I?" she asked, a small smile appearing at the corners of her mouth. Erik shook his head. "Not at all."

"I can't help it Erik. I can't help it that I am naturally attracted to you." He didn't respond. "Just like…just like you can't help loving Christine." Christine. The name haunted him. The way Jen had said it made him shiver. It hadn't been a jealous girlfriend tone, but an accepting and friendly one. "I know." He replied simply. "But, I don't want you to be hurt. You have to understand Erik- your plan might not work." Jen told him, looking up for the first time, her eyes boring into him. She was dead serious. It made him slightly nervous. "And if it does not, what will you do? What if…" Jen knew she was lying to him about all of it, she knew his plan wouldn't work. "What if Christine doesn't choose you. What if you can't be her angel again?"

"Then…I don't know." He said simply. Jen nodded. "I know that. Erik, please, promise me that if she doesn't choose you, you will no pursue her anymore. Promise that you will at least try to give her up. I am not saying that you have to choose me when you do, but do not chase after a lost dream."

"I promise." He said. The look on his face told her that he meant it. Jen smiled. "Thank you." Her voice was soft, and she smiled. Erik smiled and she sat up, and scooted over to him. The Phantom put an arm around her. "Friends?"

"Friends." Jen said, and she lay her head on his shoulder, not caring if he denied loving her. She could tell he cared. She wished she could tell him, and prevent all this pain for both of them. She had the means, but couldn't bring herself to show him. "Tomorrow is the Bal Masque." Jen said suddenly, thinking out loud. Erik nodded. "I am going with you, Erik."

"It is dangerous."

"I don't care." She said. "I would rather be caught with you than go alone. We need each other Erik. We need each other to lean on. If you go, I go." She smiled up at him, though he wasn't much taller than her, especially when sitting. Without thinking, she hummed part of All I Ask of You. Erik grimaced, and she stopped. "Sorry…catchy tune."

"If you say so." He said, enjoying being so close. "Don Juan is complete now."

"I know." She said. "And yet, you are still going to make me wait."

"I hope this works." He told her. "Our plan, that it. I hope that those fools will do as I say. Perhaps they will believe in the Opera Ghost after tomorrow." Jen chuckled. "Aye, and the Phantomess."

"Phantomess?"

"I was bored one day. Though, I guess Miss. Daae will become the Phantomess, eh?"

"I guess." Erik said, smiling. He knew that he had nothing to offer the singer- not even a last name for her to take. The Phantom sighed. "Don't worry, Erik. Things will work out in the end."

"So you say. Things have never worked out for me." He told her, memories of his childhood beginning to come back. "I'm here aren't I?" she said, grinning. He liked it when she was so happy. "I guess. One thing." Jen could tell his memories hurt him though. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"You don't want to listen."

"Yes, I do. I think you need someone to listen. Someone who cares. And, Erik, I do care. Tell me." Jen told him, laying back down on the bed. The percussionist grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back to, then looked at him. Erik sighed, and got comfortable. "Alright. I don't remember much of my childhood, other than it was painfully sad. I don't think there is anything worse than being hated by your own mother."

"She couldn't have hated you." Jen interrupted. "I don't think she did. I think she loved me, but, she was terribly afraid of me. I was a child prodigy in many aspects. I was an artist, a musician, and an architect at the age of four. Not a good one, mind you, but I knew as most people your age." Jen's eyes widened. She was impressed. It sounded a lot like the Kay novel to her. "Keep going." She said.

"I wasn't allowed out of the house. Not even for Church. Instead, the priest came to us. I didn't understand why. Then, on my fifth birthday- the only birthday I ever celebrated- I realized why I was so different. It was because of my mask. I took it off, and she became very upset. I was frightened, but my temper got the best of me. You know my temper, Jen." He looked at her, and she nodded, then moved closer. Erik swallowed, somewhat uncomfortable with her being so close, but he liked it none the less. "It was that night that I first began to understand why I was different. Why I wore this." He pointed to the mask. Jen sighed, then reached up to remove the white porcelain. Erik began to reach out to stop her, but she gave him a look that he dared not defy, and let her remove it. He closed his eyes, and she reached out and ran a finger along his cheek. "What happened?"

"She showed me a mirror. I had never seen one before. I looked in it- no mask, mind you, and…" he stopped, tears beginning to run down his cheeks. "And I saw myself for the first time. I thought it was a monster- I didn't know that I was the monster, I was too young. It horrified me, and I smashed it." Erik looked at his hand, and Jen could see that it was still scarred from when he had broken it. "That night I had nightmares about the 'monster' in the mirror. I later asked my mother for a mirror, and took it apart. I realized that there wasn't anything in the mirror. I was entranced by it and began to wonder how to make mirrors for my use. I…don't remember much after that, until when I was sent away." Jen watched, and could tell that it was painful for him. "Erik. You can stop if you want." She said softly, wrapping her arms around him. Erik sighed, she did really care. "Alright." Jen smiled sadly and lay her head down on his chest. "I would tell you a happy story, but, I don't know what to say." The percussionist said, closing her eyes. Erik ran a hand through her hair, and she smiled. "Why can't things be like this?" she wondered out loud. "Why can't fate be kinder."

"I don't know." He said, his arm resting on her shoulder. "I don't know.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Gabby opened the door slowly, not wanting to wake Jen. She had been gone for a few hours now, and it was getting rather late. The cellist had paused outside of the door for a moment, listening for voices coming from inside, but hadn't heard anything, so she assumed her friend was asleep and that Erik had left. "Jen, I-" She stopped when she saw her friend. Jen was asleep, a little smile on her face, cuddled up to Erik, who's mask was on the little table by Jen's bed. Gabby smiled for her friends and lay down on her bed, not bothering to change, and fell asleep.

**Author's Note- aw…Jen/Erik cutness…wheee…hope you enjoyed, and review!**


	22. Morning

**Author's Note- Here be replies to reviews-**

**Ram Jas- your story is NOT horrible! I am rather enjoying it! And hehe, I hope Erik ends up loving Jen in the end too, lol. Though, he is a stubborn phantom…sigh**

**Tallacus- hehe, don't worry. I am more lazy than you. And, glad you liked that chapter! And, those copiers! Lol, stealing my ideas. Hehe, and yes…I like the cutness. And no, I got the ideas for his childhood from the Susan Kay novel…or the pieces I have read of it (since I can't find it anywhere…).**

**Araiona Dubois- wow, thanks. Glad you are enjoying my story.**

**ErikandChristine- glad you liked it. The Bal Masque ish gonna be lotsa phun, hehe…**

Chapter 22

Morning

Jen shifted slightly in her sleep and opened her eyes just enough to see the barrier between her and the opposite side of the bed. When she recognized the form, she opened her eyes completely and smiled. She was currently in Erik's embrace, the Phantom still sleeping soundly. Jen moved closer and lay her head down on his chest, then closed her eyes again. She was quite content- if only she could awake to this every morning! Erik wrapped his arm tighter around her, and she ran a finger through his hair. "Morning." She whispered, but he didn't move. She turned her head to see a grinning Gabby in the other bed. "Morning to you too." The cellist said. "I see you slept well."

"Aye, well indeed." Jen replied, playing with her companions hair. "I guess we just kind of fell asleep here while talking. "I'm sure." Gabby said, stretching. "So, are you going to get up?"

"Actually, I believe I might stay for a few minutes…it is rather comfy here."

"You WOULD say that, wouldn't you?" Gabby asked, and her friend grinned. "You know, it isn't every day you get to wake up next to the Phantom."

"I would agree with that." Gabby told her. Erik muttered something and turned over. "Morning." Jen told him softly, kissing his deformed cheek. "Hmmm?" he moaned, and opened his eyes slightly. "Jen?"

"The one and only." The percussionist said with a grin. Erik blinked. Why was he in the girl's dorm, in Jen's bed? He thought back to last night- he remembered that he had been talking to Jen, and she had begun to nod off. The Phantom smiled- he must have fallen asleep as well. Perhaps that explained his strange dream. She had been in it, oddly. "So, how did you sleep?"

"Quite well thank you." Jen said, cuddling up to him. "You are rather comfy as a pillow, Erik."

"Glad to know." He told her. Then he realized Gabby was sitting in the other bed, smirking at both of them. "Mademoiselle." He told her with a nod. "Monsieur." Gabby replied. Jen glared at her friend. "What?" the cellist asked, trying to look innocent.

"Stop it!"

"But...it's fun annoying the two of you!" Gabby protested. Erik and Jen both glared. "Alright, fine…fine…I will wait until the next time I walk in on the two of you snuggling." Jen and Erik didn't lighten their looks, but then began to laugh. "I do suppose that we were being a bit improper." Erik admitted. He didn't really know why he had enjoyed that night so much. Perhaps it had been the fact that he had actually felt cared for, wanted by someone. No one else had ever shown him affection like Jen. Even though it hadn't been Christine, the woman he truly wanted to be with, she had been a decent substitute.

"So…the Bal Masque is tonight." Gabby said. "You guys ready?" Jen nodded, as did Erik. No one could think of anything else to say, so the room was quite for a moment. Erik decided to break the silence, and stood. "I should go." He said, and both girls just looked, neither speaking. "I will see you later."

"Bye." The percussionist and the cellist said in unison. Then he was gone. "So…what should we do today?" Gabby asked, bored. "Dunno." Jen replied, stretching. Just then, something gleaming and white caught her eye. She looked closer, and realized that Erik had left his mask. The percussionist picked it up and put it in the drawer. "There." She said.

"We could get something to eat and then er…do something…"

"That was…oddly specific…" Jen said, rolling her eyes.

"I know." The two girls sat down on their beds, trying to think of something they could do until the masquerade that night.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"You look lovely." Joseph told Gabby, taking her hand. The cellist grinned. "Why, thank you." She replied, swirling her black cape around. Jen waved to the two of them, then returned to the dorm. She was also dressed completely in black, no cape however, and instead of her dragon mask, she was wearing a simple mask made of a strip of cloth with two eye holes- similar to the one worn by Zorro. The percussionist smiled- this way she wouldn't be recognized as the partner of the phantom later that night. Jen entered through the mirror, wanting to speak to Erik one final time before their appearance later that night.

Jen was smiling to herself in the dark. Her plan, if nothing else, might make Christine jealous. If the singer truly loved Erik, then she wouldn't want to see another woman on his arm. It only made sense. At least, to Jen it did. Maybe she was just different though. She didn't think like other people at times. Perhaps this was one of those times. Jen didn't think it was though. Soon she was in the familiar surroundings of Erik's home. "Erik."

"yes?" came the reply. She saw him sitting in a chair near his desk, flipping through his score to Don Juan. "Ready for tonight?"

"Yes." He told her, closing the tome and looking up. "And you? Shouldn't you be enjoying yourself?"

"You mean I can't enjoy myself here, with you?" she asked, smiling sweetly. Erik smiled. "You need to prepare for later. We have a party to crash."

"I know." He said, choosing to ignore her strange phrase. "Go upstairs, Jen. Have fun. You know when and where to meet me."

"If you insist. Be careful, Erik." Jen knew it wouldn't be the last time she would tell him that. She kissed his cheek then turned and walked back up to the surface where people were just beginning to arrive to the infamous Bal Masque.

**Author's Note- there you are. I doubt if I will get another chapter up before Christmas, so happy holidays to you all, and thanks for reading.**


	23. The Bal Masque

**Authors Note- well, I hope you all had a good Christmas, or holiday if you don't celebrate Christmas…and Happy New Year! I know it has been a while, but here is my update! **

**Erik- About time.**

**Jen- Aw, you just shut up…it isn't MY fault that I haven't had inspiration is it?**

**Erik- yes it is.**

**Jen- You are my muse you know…**

**Erik- Oh…yeah…**

**ErikandChristine- Glad you liked the last chap, and the show now shall begin! **

**Tallacus- Thanks for reviewing, as always, and hmmm…intresting ideas. **

Chapter 23

The Bal Masque

Jen walked around the room, scanning its occupants for those she knew. As of yet, there were no familiar faces in the colorful crowd. Jen straightened her simple mask and hoped for the hundredth time that no one would recognize her. She knew that a girl in a black outfit with no cape, a simple mask, and her hair tied back wouldn't resemble another in a black cape and dragon mask with loose hair, but she was still on edge. She just wanted to get it over with. As the party became more enjoyable for most, it became more frightening for her. More people arriving meant more that might recognize her. Jen went to get herself a drink- maybe it would calm her nerves. With a sigh, the percussionist decided to make the best of what was happening around her. She smiled at others in masks, their faces hidden from the world. 'What a great idea for a party,' Jen thought, 'When the man you are trying to catch has an invitation to appear.' It was stupid really. Granted, Andre and Firmin didn't know that Erik wore a mask, but the whole concept of not being recognized was enough of a reason for their favorite Phantom to appear. With a shake of her head, the percussionist went to look for Gabby.

Her friend was sitting with her boyfriend, laughing about something. Jen decided to approach them and enjoy some company until Erik arrived. "'Ello." She said, trying to sound more cheerful than she was.

"Wha? Oh, Jen. Hey." Gabby said, taking a short pause to figure out who was talking to her. Jen smiled, that meant her costume would keep her safe. With a sigh of relief, the percussionist took a seat at their table. "Jen." Joseph said, smiling and nodding to her. Jen nodded in response then looked around for a clock. She couldn't find one, and hoped that someone would have a watch. "Hey, uh, do either of you know what time it is?" Joseph smiled and pulled out a watch. "8 O'clock."

"Thanks."

"You are welcome. Are you waiting for anyone?" he asked her. Jen smiled secretively. "You might say that."

"May I have this dance?" a familiar voice asked out of nowhere. Jen looked up and smiled when she saw Edward, his hand extended. "I don't know, should I let you?"

"I would say you should." He replied, then gave her a pleading look. "I don't know any other girls." He told her sadly. Jen gave him a funny look. "What about Gabby?"

"She has a boyfriend. You on the other hand, are just sitting there, escort less, a prime target to ask." He grinned, and Jen sighed, shook her head, then laughed slightly. "Alright. I will warn you however- I don't dance well."

"What a coincidence! Neither do I." he told her as he lead her to the large dance floor. Gabby laughed at them, and Jen gave her a look as if to say 'oh please.' The cellist just grinned.

While on the dance floor, Jen smiled at her companion. Edward was defiantly one of her closest friends, but, she could never tell if he wanted to be more than friends or not. At times he seemed more brotherly, and at others, more like an unofficial boyfriend. It confused her. He was smiling as they danced neither really knowing the steps. Jen had her foot stepped on at one point, but she knew she was worse than him. He would just smile and keep dancing. When the song ended the two percussionists returned to the table. Just then the familiar sounds of 'Masquerade' began, and she stood and watched for a short while, then excused herself to mingle some more. Once out of their sight, Jen sprinted to her dorm where her costume was waiting. Smiling, Jen pulled off her simple mask and untied her hair, shaking it so that it hung down around her shoulders, then placed the draconic mask on her face. For a final touch she added the black cape that Erik had let her borrow, then hurried to where they were going to meet.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Erik paced around slowly, hoping that Jen hadn't lost track of the time. He turned and walked back again, and again, and again. The Phantom had been waiting for what seemed like hours. He adjusted the skull mask he was wearing, and checked for what must have been the tenth time for his Don Juan score. It seemed like he was giving up his life for Christine, he thought, thumbing through the large volume. In a sense, he was. Don Juan Triumphant was his life's work, and he was giving it away; a final attempt to win his angel back.

"Erik! Sorry I am late." Jen said, running up behind him. He turned and gave her a severe look. "Yes you are." He told her harshly. The percussionist rolled her eyes. "I had to make my escape unseen. Be nice." He knew she probably hadn't meant to be late and sighed. "Alright, I am sorry. Forgive me."

"You know I will. Shall we go?" Jen asked, swishing her cape back slightly. He smiled tightly. "Yes."

As they grew closer, the singing of the joyous people became louder, and Erik's mood fouler. Jen wondered why. "Nervous?"

"No." he said. "I am." Was her simple reply. Erik turned and looked at her, his green eyes glowing even in the dim light. "What if we are caught?" Jen asked softly. "What if Christine recognizes you and turns you in? There are so many things that could go wrong for us both. What if people see me, people that know me? I dread to think what may happen." She shivered, and Erik's look softened. He knew how she felt. He had felt the same way when he had first begun haunting the Opera. "It will be alright."

"I know."

"How?"

"You are here." Jen told him. The trust in her eyes told him that she was not lying. They fell silent, and he looked up. "Here we are." He told her, opening a trap door and climbing up. Jen looked at him, and he offered her his hand for help. Jen took it, and he hauled her up. "Ready?"

"As I'm ever gonna be." Erik nodded, and took her arm, and they walked through the nearly-empty hall. Jen saw few people, then a doorway, and through it, the grand entrance where people were happily dancing about and singing. She took a deep breath, and waited for Erik to step forward. He did, and the singing died away as people turned, shocked looks on their faces, as they beheld the Red Death. Jen shut her eyes, then stepped forward. She opened them, and found a new courage in her. She snarled at the bystanders, and they watched her almost as intently as the man in the skull mask. One man leaned closer to get a better look at her, and she hissed at him. Like a shadow, she followed Erik, three steps behind. Erik jabbed at Piangi and Carlotta, and when he moved on to the managers, she snarled and hissed at the Opera singers. Just then, as she was turning to Andre and Firmin, something else caught her eye. Edward. He was watching her, and she was sure he could see through her simple disguise. It frightened her. She barely noticed Erik trying to seduce Christine. Suddenly, she saw a red flash, and noticed Erik at the top of the steps, waiting for her. Jen glared at all the bystanders, then ran to his side, and they dropped into darkness in a flash of fire.

**Author's Note- Well, there you have it…cliffy? I guess…hehe. Did Edward recognize Jen? Will Erik's plan go right for once? We shall see…tune in next time…and REVIEW! Please! I seem to be getting less each chappy…sniffle**


	24. Into the Fire

**Author's Note- Awww…you guys made me happy. Thanks for the reviews, I felt loved again. **

**Erik- She was all smiley for once…it scared me…**

**Jen- Anything smiley scares you…**

**Erik- …**

**Ram Jas- I know you will keep reading my phic! Thanks for reviewing. Oh, and I have read the last few chapters of your one story…just didn't review…I will review after your next update though! Promise! And your writing is good, and rather fitting of the DBCA, hehe.**

**Tallacus- Hehe, thanks for reviewing. And perhaps he is…you will find out. And thanks for yelling at Erik!**

**Erik- glare**

**ErikandChristine- thank you as well for reviewing, and it is alright about the reviews. I feel better now. And I won't leave you hanging!**

**Rinny Leonhart Rikku- is this update soon enough? Hehe, thanks for the review.**

**Blackheart- thank you, and thanks for reviewing.**

**Araiona Dubios- Cliffy, good…and perhaps he did, perhaps he didn't. Shall see…if he did, bad things may happen though, hehe…thanks for reviewing.**

Chapter 24

Into the Fire

Jen hit bottom and was pulled up by Erik, then quickly pushed aside as Raoul jumped into the small room after them. Jen scampered to a corner and waited, hidden. She watched, slightly afraid, now alone. She could see Erik's reflections in the mirrors around them, but didn't know where he was. Apparently, neither did Raoul. He turned again, and she felt it was safe to movie, and slowly stood up. Just then he whirled around, catching her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes also widened as she realized he was looking straight at her. She hissed and turned, cape twirling behind her, and was pulled out by a familiar arm. Jen looked up into Erik's eyes. "He saw me." She whispered.

"I know." Erik said simply. With that he pulled her down the tunnel after him, back down to his lair. When they were finally there, Jen sat down, panting. Erik had been in a hurry, though she didn't know why. Even he seemed a bit unsettled after what they had done. He sat down, and she heard him crying moments later. "Erik?" she asked once she had caught her breath enough to. There was no reply. "Erik?" she asked, this time louder. Jen stood up and walked over to where he was sitting, his mask discarded, face in hands. "What is wrong?"

"What have I done?" he asked, more to himself than anyone. "I truly am a monster." That made Jen angry, and she glared at him. "Don't say that." He looked at her, for once, seemingly uncaring that he didn't have a mask. "It is true." He spat back. "I am tearing her life apart. I am risking your life for my sake. I am destroying everything that I hold close. Only a monster would do that."

"I risked my own life." Jen replied harshly. "And, you knew it would come to this." Her eyes met his and they stared at one another, unblinking, for a long while. "I did." He admitted at last. "And if it does not work, what is left for me? I have given up everything."

"I am always here, Erik. You have friends, even if Christine leaves." She said, a bit softer. "And, you are not a monster. I have more plans." He raised an eyebrow. "You do?"

"Aye, I do." Jen knew she should show him what would happen. "I have plans in case Don Juan doesn't work."

"You don't think it will?" he asked, slightly hurt. "I never said that." She told him, avoiding lying completely. "But, whatever happens, there is no going back now." Erik nodded. "And," Jen continued, "Whatever happens, I will stick with you."

"I know." He told her. "Go back up there, Jen. Enjoy the rest of the party. I will be fine."

"If you insist, Erik." She told him, giving Erik a sad smile before turning away. As she walked back towards the lake, she took in her surroundings for the first time in a long while. She studied the charcoal drawings Erik had done of Christine, then did a double take as a different one caught her eye. She studied it for a short moment before realizing who it was. It was her. The percussionist's eyes widened, and she gave a final glance back to Erik before turning to leave once more.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Fifteen minutes later, Jen was walking through the swarm of people once more, her old costume replacing the draconic one. She looked for Gabby, Joseph, and Edward, but couldn't distinguish them from the others surrounding her. Just then a hand grabbed hers and pulled her close. "There you are!" Edward said, smiling, though his smile was more grim than it had been before. "You missed the most…astounding sight."

"I did, did I?" Jen asked, looking rather confused. "Yes! A man appeared, and another person with him…I think it was a woman. He was dressed in red, and the other was all in black. They appeared, threatened the managers and Miss. Daae, then vanished." He recounted for her. Jen pretended to be surprised by the story. "Well, it seems I have missed something." She mused. Edward nodded. "It would. Now, lets get back to Gabby and Joseph." He took her arm, and lead her to where her other friends were waiting. "You missed it." Gabby told her, lying to make Jen seem more innocent. Jen gave a tight smile. "So I heard."

"It was rather frightening- it looked like he was going to kill Carlotta." Gabby continued. Jen tried not to laugh. "You say that as if it would be a catastrophe if she were disposed of." That made the other three laugh. Jen grinned, she knew how much the Prima Donna was loved by her fellow musicians. Not much. They all stopped laughing when said Diva walked closer to them, and then laughed more once she had left.

The remainder of the night was blur to Jen. She blamed her exhaustion and nerves for her lack of memory, but Gabby blamed alcohol. "I didn't drink more than two glasses!" Jen retorted the next morning. "Besides, I don't have a hangover or any other symptoms of over-drinking!"

"So? You might have drunk enough to just forget the last few hours." Gabby argued back. Jen gave her a disbelieving look. "Uh-huh…"

"Whatever…what should we do today?"

"We need to prepare for Don Juan." Jen told her, sitting down on her bed. "But we don't have the music yet." Gabby reminded her. "That isn't what I mean…we need to prepare for well…you know…"

"Ohhhh…that…"

"Yeah." Jen looked down at the ground. "What if something goes wrong?" Gabby asked. "Define wrong in this situation."

"I mean, what if she doesn't de-mask him? Or, what if the chandelier isn't destroyed?"

"God, I hope things work out how they are supposed to." Jen said, hoping Gabby knew what she meant by that.

"Me to." The cellist agreed. "We need to discuss a backup plan with Erik."

"Good idea! Let's go!" With that, Jen stood and opened the mirror that lead to the lair.

**Author's Note- alright, here it is. Enjoy!**


	25. Lost and Found

**Author's Note- Whooot! Here is the next chapter…I like it…and sorry about taking awhile to write it…homework ick…and every time I try getting it uploaded something pulls me away…sigh**

**Rinny Leonhart Rikku- Perhapes he did…perhaps he didn't…you'll find out soon enough, hehe…**

**Araiona Dubois- I think it might, but who knows what the Authoress has in store? Heh…oh wait…I'm the authoress, hehe…well, you'll see in a few chapters…**

**Ram Jas- I saw the update and reviewed! And here is MY update…a bit overdue I suppose…enjoy **

**Tallacus- What do you mean the finale is coming? We are just getting started! And your ideas are good…I was actually thinking of doing some of them…**

**PhantomoftheShadows- Hehe, well here you go!**

Chapter 25

Lost and Found

When the two girls arrived, all they found was an empty lair. Jen glanced about for any signs of it's usual occupant, but there were none. Jen thought for a long while, and Gabby continued searching. What would make Erik leave his lair without telling them? Jen didn't know. She continued thinking until it hit her. The percussionist kicked a rather large rock into the lake and shriek "DAMN IT!"

Gabby turned around, shocked and wide eyed. "What?"

"That bastard! How could I forget?"

"Forget what?" her cellist friend asked, obviously still confused. Jen glared at the ripples the stone had made to ignore the pain coursing through her foot. "Where does Christine go after Masquerade?" Gabby gasped. "The Cemetery."

"Yes. The Cemetery." Jen agreed, upset. "Erik is there." She said, her voice now softer. Jen swallowed, knowing what would probably happen when he returned. She wasn't sure if she wanted to see his reaction. Jen growled at the thought of him returning and being sulky all day, or worse, homicidal. That typically was more true when it came to Raoul. Jen decided that it would be best to wait. Erik would need the emotional support when he returned. That is, if things happened like they were supposed to. Hours passed and the two girls sat around, doing much of nothing, until Jen began complaining about how hungry she was. Then Gabby went to cook something for them, and that is when he arrived.

The fuming man entered the room, swearing to himself and looking positively pissed off. Jen raised an eyebrow, trying quite hard to conceal the fact she knew what had happened. She was trying even harder to conceal the fact that she didn't care. Of course, she cared about Erik. Just not about Christine and Raoul. "Erik! What's wrong?" she asked, hoping it sounded genuinely concerned. He turned and looked at her, apparently noticing her for the first time. "Nothing." He spat. Jen rolled her eyes. "Right. Try again."

"I do not wish to speak about it, ma'mselle." With that he disappeared behind his bedroom door. "That went well." Jen said after he was gone. With a shrug she stood, and went to bother Gabby some more.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Erik came back." Jen commented offhandly. Gabby turned and looked. "And?"

"He glared at me, told me he didn't want to talk about it, and locked himself into his room."

"Sounds like it went well." Gabby told her while pulling out some plates. "Maybe some food will make him happier. Jen rolled her eyes. "Doubtful. I'll take some too him after we eat and try to talk some sense into him."

"Ok…can I come?" Gabby gave her friend a pleading look. "I guess…"

"YAY! Er…let's eat then…" Jen nodded and watched her finish preparing their meal and took her usual seat. Typically Erik would be seated beside her. Jen sighed. Just then she wondered what would happen to him if they ended up back in their own time. The thought was horrible, she concluded after a moments thought. She and Gabby could not leave him alone. But what if fate intervened? Why were they here anyway. Why-

"Jen?"

"Wha?" Jen asked, looking at Gabby. The cellist was watching her with a strange look. "Sorry…was lost…in thought…"

"About?"

"What if we are sent back? What will happen to Erik? I mean, he doesn't depend on us for a lot, but we are his only real friends I know of." Jen knew Madame Giry was Erik's friend, as was Nadir, but she hadn't ever actually seen them around him. Erik, though he would never admit it, needed her and Gabby. Their dinner was spent in silence, both contemplating Jen's questions. When finished they made up another plate and knocked on Erik's door. Jen doubted her heard them- the sound of an organ being played rather loudly filled the room behind the door. But, after another, louder, knock, the music ended and the door creaked open.

"Please come out Erik." Gabby said. "You need to talk." There was no response, but he left the room and shut the door behind him. Jen handed Erik the plate and they went to sit down in the kitchen. "What happened?"

"I knew Christine was going to the Cemetery today. She always goes around this time of year, and I heard her talk about it once. So, I knocked out the carriage driver and took her myself, planning to bring her back to me. Her angel." He began, the fire from earlier still smoldering in his eyes. "Then that damned vicomte showed up, as always. We fought. He almost killed me. I begged him to kill me, but she wouldn't let him. Then she left with him." There was silence for a long while, no one knowing what to say. Erik ate the food they gave him, and Jen and Gabby simply watched. When he finished, he stood up. Jen did the same and followed him to his room. Gabby saw the look in Jen's eyes and decided not to join them.

When Erik opened the door to his room, Jen entered after him, not caring if he wanted her there or not. When he turned to lock it and saw her there, Jen returned the angry stare and he simply reached past her and locked the door. "What do you want."

"To talk." The percussionist said. "We already talked." He said harshly, coldly. "I am aware of that." Erik glowered, realizing that he wouldn't be able to get rid of her. "Alright, fine." He consented, letting her have her way. Jen smiled smugly. "See, wasn't that easier than trying to get rid of me?" She replied, looking around the room. She noticed the bed and smiled, trying not to laugh. It was most defiantly not a coffin. Instead it was a rather large and luxurious bed with black blankets and gold trim. It made her wonder- who started that crazy coffin theory anyway? Leroux, a voice in her head answered, and she bit her tongue. "Erik…what happened to your coffin?" she finally asked, unable to resist any longer. He cocked an eyebrow and she laughed, falling back on the bed. Erik watched her with confusion- her behavior was rather out of character. "What?" he finally asked, making her laugh harder. It was apparent he wasn't getting an answer for awhile.

"Nothing." She said at last, catching her breath. "Nothing at all…"

"What did you want to talk about then?"

"You. Me. What is happening around us." She told him. "You need to give her up, as I have said before."

"Why?" he asked, appalled by her saying that. "Because, she will hurt you in the end Erik! I have already said that! But you don't listen! You are like a small child- you have to make a mistake before you learn. I don't want to see you hurt anymore."

"How do you know?" Erik raged at her. "How do you know Christine doesn't love me?"

"I…" Jen began, unsure what she should say. Erik watched, waiting.

**Authors Note- Well…there you have it folks…a cliffy…yay. Review and enjoy…or something like that…**


	26. Truth and Dare

**Author's Note- Here is the next chapter…no more evil cliffy…dun dun…enjoy.**

**Ram Jas- I would love to be your co-author! We can discuss the plot via email or on DBCA- I don't care, I check both every day. And, thank you for your review as always. **

**Erik's Ange de la Musique- Haha, it was evil, wasn't it? No cliffy here though…I don't think…thanks for the review!**

**Kirsten Rose- Thank you very much, I am glad you are enjoying it! **

**Rinny Leonhart Rikku- hehe, aye, it was, wasn't it? And I know what you mean, though I hate writing cliffy's…prolly why there aren't many…Thanks for reviewing.**

**ErikandChristine- yes, she does…but she doesn't know it yet, hehe…thanks for the review **

Chapter 26

Truth and Dare

"I…it is just a feeling. My instincts are telling me that she will not choose you." Jen said at last. She watched Erik's face closely for his reaction, but he did nothing. "Your instincts are wrong." He hissed. "Christine loves me." With that he stormed out of the room, leaving Jen alone. The percussionist sighed and looked at the empty room, then lay back on the bed. "Christine loves and angel." She said, "But not a Phantom."

**XxXxXxXxX**

Erik walked past Gabby and got into his Gondola without a word. The cellist looked at him and could see that he was more than a little upset, and let him be. It seemed the more Jen and Erik were together, the worse things turned out in the end. Gabby sighed, it wouldn't be easy for Jen to get closer to Erik. She doubted it would work out, but Jen wouldn't listen when she told her that. With a sigh, Gabby went and knocked on the door to Erik's room. Jen emerged, looking rather pissed off and upset. "That damn phantom. He won't listen!"

"I know. But, perhaps you push to hard?"

"Doubtful. He is like a little bratty child! He won't learn unless he makes the mistake, even if it hurts him in the end!" Jen fumed. Gabby watched, not wishing to further upset the temperamental percussionist. After a long while of silence, Jen had finally calmed down. "I'm sorry." She told her friend. I shouldn't have done that."

"Done what?"

"Done…everything I did today." Jen said, looking genuinely sorry. Gabby smiled. "I forgive you, but I can't say the same for Erik."

"I know." With that, they walked upstairs to get ready for rehearsal.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Whoever wrote this music must have a soft spot for percussion." Edward commented as he flipped through the new score he had just been handed. Jen glanced at him and nodded. "Aye, he must." She said, knowing that it was quite true. "In fact, I know he does."

"You do know? Do you know him personally?" Edward asked. Jen smiled. "No, but you can tell in the way he uses our instruments in the piece. There is more percussion here than I have seen in the last two operas combined."

"Very true indeed." Her fellow musician agreed. They had no time to say more however, as the rehearsing began. Jen played through her parts with minor difficulty- Erik had written it for her level, yet made it challenging as well. She liked that. Edward also seemed to enjoy his numerous parts, his focusing around drums and accessories, while Jen's were nearly all keyboard instruments. When the practice was over four hours later, Jen smiled. She would have to tell Erik that she liked his Don Juan Triumphant very much. Hopefully it would help get her back on his good terms. As she was about to leave, Edward grabbed her arm and pulled her into a corner. "We have to talk." He said, rather harshly. "Edward…what? Why now? Can't we do this later?"

"No." he said. His eyes met hers, and for the first time Jen noticed that they were a dark blue. "Alright, what is it?"

"Who is he?"

"Who is who?" Jen asked, not seeing where their conversation was going. "The man from the Bal Masque. Who was he? I know you know- your timing in leaving could not have been more perfect. And that person with him, who was that?" Jen's fellow percussionist held her arm rather firmly.

"I…I do not know! Please Edward, let go!"

"Not until you tell me." She knew he was not lying.

"Alright. I know him. But you can't let anyone know. Please Edward." Edward gasped when she told him. "Who is he?"

"His name…is Erik." Jen said slowly. Edward watched her. "Just Erik." Jen finished. Edward knew he didn't have enough information to turn this Erik in, but he could turn Jen to the authorities and have her tell them. He thought that this Erik probably had something to do with the infamous Phantom, but did not with to be too rash with his assumptions. "Please, keep what I told you secret. It means a lot to him…to me."

"To you?" Edward gave her a strange look. "I care about him a lot." Edward sighed. He knew he couldn't turn Jen in for similar reasons. He loved her. But, he was inferring from their conversation that she was in love with this Erik. "I will,." He told her. Then Edward did the unthinkable. He pulled her into an embrace and pressed his lips to hers. Jen's eyes widened with surprise. She had suspected for a long time now, but this was certainly more forward than Edward typically was. When he pulled away, Jen looked at him with surprise. It hadn't been unpleasant, just unpredicted. "Jen…I'm…I'm sorry…" Edward said, turning to walk away. "Don't be." She told him, then kissed him again, lightly, unaware of the man watching her from the shadows.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Erik watched as Jen practiced, silent. Jen could sense something was wrong, and it made her nervous. Finally Erik spoke. "I was not aware you had a boyfriend."

"What?" Jen asked, caught by surprise. "I don't."

"You don't?" Erik asked, raising an eyebrow. "No, only you. But you won't agree to that."

"Then what was that between you and Edward?" Erik asked coldly. Jen gasped. "That…he loves me Erik."

"And you?"

"I love him like a brother, nothing more. I am yours. Of course, not that you will have me." Jen told him, her eyes as cold as her voice. "Jen…I wanted to tell you that I am sorry."

Jen smiled. "Apology accepted. I am also sorry Erik. I will let you pursue Christine if it makes you happy. I love you, and therefore, all I want is for you to be happy. If it means you can't be happy with me, then so be it." Erik was surprised. Typically Jen did not apologize. "But," she added, "If she leaves you, will you promise…to give me a chance?"

Erik looked at her sadly. It was a lot to promise. "Yes." He said, voice little more than a whisper. Jen smiled and stepped away from the keyboard, walking towards Erik. She wrapped her arms around him in a friendly embrace. "Friends?"

"Friends."

**Author's Note- There you have it…poor Jen, poor Edward, and poor Erik…anyone else seeing this cause problems? Well, perhaps. Review, and I will try to get the next update up soon!**


	27. What Tommorrow Brings, We Can Not Know

**Author's Note- Wow…an early update…for me at least…enjoy…**

**Ram Jas- hehe, yes, problems seem to come up a lot, eh? And alright, I shall talk to you on DBCA then. **

**Rinny Leonhart Rikku- Aye, they are. **

**Soon To Be Cold-Blooded-Angel- Hehe, good. I am not sure which it is supposed to be either…prolly more along the lines of sad some chapters while others are ment to be cute, but the story as a whole…I dunno…hehe…CHOCOLATE! YAY!**

**Erik- MY CHOCOLATE!**

**Authoress- MINE!**

**Erik- MINE!**

**Tallacus- Hehe, I like reading reviews and responses to them (in other stories) too, so, I know how you feel. And, Leroux is the author of the novel. And, it is alright, I can see how you thought the end might be coming, hehe…and yes, Edward kinda is my Raoul…only nicer and much less foppy…and perhaps she is? Or maybe twas a ploy? Hehe, we may never know…**

**ErikandChristine- hehe, good. They will become bigger later though. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Kirstin Rose- hehe, three times? Wow…that makes me feel loved. And I am glad you have gotten a good laugh out of it! And as for your question, yes, future Gabby also paid story-Gabby a visit. **

Chapter 27

What Tomorrow Brings, We Cannot Know

The weeks between then and the premier of Don Juan were far to short for Jen's liking. She and Gabby had practiced rather hard on their music, though they were far from satisfied with it. They felt they could do better, yet, better wasn't happening.

Jen felt like her life was caving in around her at times. Even with Erik and her on friendly terms, there was a good amount of tension between them. They never felt entirely relaxed around one another, but neither knew why. Jen was also tense around Edward, though he seemed fairly relaxed around her. "You need to straighten out this problem." Gabby had told her. "And only you can do it."

"I know." Jen said, her voice a soft whisper. "But, I don't know which to give up."

Gabby's life, on the other hand, was rather stable. She and Joseph were rarely apart from one another, except when the cellist was with Jen in Erik's lair. She was quite happy with him, and Jen was happy for her, wishing her own life was like that. She wished Erik would actually care about her. Jen sensed that he did, but he was blinded by his love for Christine. It hurt Jen to know that he would never be fully hers.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"I will ask once more," Jen said, "Are you sure you want to do this Erik?"

"Quite." He replied softly. Jen nodded. "Be careful, Erik."

"I am always careful." He told her. "I know. But, things may be different this time."

"Don't worry Jen," Erik said, taking her hands in his, "We will be fine. The plans are set, you and Gabby are prepared for the worst."

"Yes. But, I do not want you to be arrested, or killed. Raoul has the police here, all searching for you."

"I am aware of that. I will be fine Jen, just make sure you are also safe." Jen could see the concern for her in his eyes. Not truly love, not yet, but it had the potential of becoming something more. He pulled her closer, into a friendly embrace, trying to calm her. "Don't worry so much about me. Just make sure you run if anything happens, you know the routes. And, do not follow me."

"I will be fine." Jen said, trying more to reassure herself than him. He smiled down at her and bent down as if to kiss her, when a sudden splash caused them to pull away. Gabby was standing at the edge of the lake, soaked. "Damn tunnels…they are slippery!" she cursed. Jen tried not to laugh, as did Erik, both failing miserably. "Whaaat?"

"You." Jen said, grinning. Erik smiled, and Jen realized that he still had an arm around her waist. She glanced up at him, and he seemed to notice for the first time as well, then quickly removed it. "So, I thought we might wanna go through some last minute plans, since you know, tomorrow is it…"

"Good idea." Erik agreed, and they all took a seat on the ground. It was easier than walking to the kitchen, and just as comfortable. Jen stretched out, getting comfy, and rested her chin in her hands while laying on her stomach, facing her companions. "All right. Tomorrow, when the show starts, we will be in the Orchestra pit, as always. Erik will come and, when his cue comes, he will gag the fat guy and take his place. Now, I don't know why this will work, but I think it will…"

"Why don't you think it will work?" Erik asked, raising an eyebrow. Jen grinned darkly, teasingly. "Well, if you haven't noticed, Piangi shorter than you, sings worse, and heavier by more than a few pounds." Jen pointed out. "Plus, he has a beard…I mean, you two really look like twins." Erik saw her sarcasm and smirked. "I see your point."

"Whatever guys, lets get on with it." Gabby said, breaking up the discussion they seemed to never tire of. "Fine, fine…" Jen sighed. "Well, we know that eventually someone will recognize Erik. Probably after he starts singing…if not sooner. You, " she looked at the Phantom while speaking, "Will do your best to get Christine to follow you, and if she does not…well…we'll see." Jen knew very well what would happen, but did not want Erik to know that she knew. "If nothing happens, we shall get through the performance as always. Right?"

"Right." Gabby said.

"Right." Erik smiled at her. "Well then, with that settled, shall we go out for some dinner?"

"Fine by me." Gabby said. "I don't want to cook again today…I don't have anything new to make!" The trio laughed, and Erik grabbed his cape while Jen and Gabby ran to get their coats.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Tonight." Gabby said. Jen nodded. The word held so much meaning. It almost frightened her. "Tonight." She parroted, knowing very well what was going to happen. Jen sighed and stroked Waffle's soft grey fur. The kitten purred contently in her arms, and she smiled. Or tried to. "Tonight, you will have to return to the room to grab your things, as will I. Take care of yourself." Jen said. She was shaking inside, knowing what she must do. "What do you mean?" Gabby asked, confused. Jen sat up, and Waffle leapt from her side to cuddle with Gabby.

"You know that I am going down there." Jen said softly, deadly serious. "I am going to go down, and I am going to make sure Erik is alright. I am going to help him." She said.

"It will be risky, Jen. He doesn't want us down there. I know that much- I could see it in his eyes."

"I know. Exactly why I am going to stay hidden until the last moment. Before he leaves through the mirror, I will be there."

"I will too then." Gabby said. "No! You mustn't!" Jen said quickly. "You must stay with Joseph. Keep each other safe, alive. Only I can go to Erik. Please, you must let me."

"Alright, but only because I see your reasons behind it. Take care, Jen." The cellist smiled sadly. Jen felt next to tears, knowing that if something happened, they might not see each other again. "We will try to meet you…but, I don't know where yet…I will find you though." Jen said softly.

"I know." Gabby agreed. They smiled, then left. It was time to decide their fates.


	28. Don Juan Triumphs

**Author's Note- Well, here be more…and no, this story is not nearly over. I have plenty of tricks up my sleeves, hehe…**

**Kirsten Rose- hehe, no, but it was fun. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Tallacus- Suspense is good, and I am g lad it is metaphorically killing you…of course, if it is really killing you…that is bad, lol. And, I guess you shall wait and see, eh?**

**Cold-Blooded-Angel- Thank you much! That compliment about suspense made me happy **

**Ram Jas- Yes he had! Er…wait…lol…YES HE SHOULD CHOOSE ME! There…and glad you liked the chapter…and, long phic it sounds like, hehe. Thanks for the review.**

**Araiona Dubois- Thank you much, and some things may change…shall see, eh?**

**Rinny Leonhart Rikku- This story will continue for a good while after Don Juan, so there will be lots more updates…I am estimating around 50+ chapters for this story. So nope, it won't be ending soon. Yay!**

Chapter 28

Don Juan Triumphs?

Two hours. Two hours was all the time left. Jen sighed and watched Erik pace about the lair. "Nervous?"

"Yes…no…a bit of both."

"How can you be both?" Jen asked, raising an eyebrow quizzically. "I don't know!" Erik yelled back. He didn't want to deal with it. "Last chance to turn back."

"I am not turning back. It is too late."

"It's never too late." Jen replied calmly. She herself was also afraid, but kept it much more hidden than Erik did, for once. She knew why- this would determine the rest of his life. Or, what he saw of it. Jen saw another future. "You know, if she does agree to marry you…what will her last name be?"

Erik stopped pacing and whirled around to face her. He hadn't thought of that. "I…I don't know."

"Didn't think so." Jen said. "Then, I will give you one." She thought for a few minutes of the different names she had seen for him. "Destler." She said at last. Erik gave her a strange look. He had been expecting something…well, he didn't know what he had been expecting. "Why?"

"It's what almost all the phanfic authors use." She replied simply. "Phanfic?"

"I'll explain later, if there is a later. For now, just concentrate on the performance. You know all your lines, right?"

"I WROTE the opera, Jen. I believe I can handle it." He told her rather coldly. "Fine, fine…" Jen muttered, putting her hands up. "Geesh, I'm just trying to help. Want me to sing Christine's part so you can get some practice."

"Not really, but do I have a choice?"

"No. Start." Jen commanded. She sucked at the Soprano's part, herself being an alto verging on being a tenor. She always missed the notes and cracked the ones she managed to hit. But, she knew all the words and the tune by heart. Listening to Erik sing nearly made her melt into a phangirlish puddle, but she decided that if she _did_ melt, it would be far too mary-sueish for her liking. So, she listened, and tried not to drool. Then she sang, making both herself and Erik cringe. By the time she finished, she was laughing more than singing.

"That is quite enough." Erik said when they were finished. Jen grinned. "Well, Monsieur Erik Destler, be careful tonight. If things do not work, try to find me. I will always be around for you." She placed a simple yet loving kiss on his lips, then walked back up the tunnel. "Good luck to you as well." He whispered after her. His opera was about to begin.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Well, may God protect us all." Jen said softly, picking up her mallets. They would begin any minute now. She knew all her music, she knew what would happen, and she knew that she had a plan. But, she was still scared. Edward noticed her white-knuckle grip on the sticks. "What is it? You know your part down to the last 32nd note." He said jokingly. "I know." Jen said softly.

"Then why are you so nervous?"

"I don't know." He opened his mouth as if to say something, but had no time, as the show began. Jen played her parts, waiting for her solo. Carlotta's screeching voice stood out against that of her fellow singers, and Jen continued playing, almost mechanically. Gabby was playing through her part as well, and Jen could see her fingers twitch slightly as they moved the bow. Music filled her ears, but it did nothing to calm her. Jen could tell her solo was coming. She took a deep breath, then played. Luckily, no notes were missed. She had Erik to thank for that. He had added the solo in for her, and she knew that for a fact. And, therefore, he had forced her to play it over and over again until she could do it perfectly with a blindfold on.

Piangi's voice reached her ears, and she shut her eyes. Jen continued to play, switching instruments when need made her. Time seemed to stretch on and on. It seemed like Erik wasn't going to come. Then, she heard his voice. Soft, sensual, beautiful. He was there, and for some reason, that calmed her. Not a lot, but it did calm her. She knew he was safe for the time being.

The Phantom's voice must have awed some of the audience members, and Jen tried not to roll her eyes as she watched Raoul's face turn from enjoyment and alert to confusion, then to shock. It was quite amusing. She waited, and when Erik began singing something that did not match the former song, she took a deep breath, then, unknowingly held it in. She waited for the inevitable. Then it happened. It just…happened. Jen heard the screams and looked up. She saw the grand chandelier come crashing toward the orchestra pit, watched all the musicians drop their instruments and run. It all happened so fast, yet it seemed like slow motion to her eyes. Jen couldn't move. Edward watched her, and yelled to her, but she didn't hear him. So, he pulled her out of the pit, just before the large crystal object crashed. Jen snapped out of her daze, and ran out of her friends protective embrace. She had to find Erik, and she had to find him soon.

She flew down the halls, trying to avoid the people collected in them. She watched briefly as a mob began to form, then continued running. She had to make it, had to find Erik. Soon she reached the room she and Gabby shared. She opened the door and quickly searched for the bag she had packed earlier. She knew that the flames were coming closer and closer with each minute. Once she had her bag, Jen turned to grab her coat. She saw Waffle looking at her with bright eyes. "Gabby is gonna get you." She said softly, giving the kitten a final cuddle before opening her escape route then fleeing down the passage in the mirror.

Time was of the essence. She had to make it before the mob, she had to make it before Erik left. Jen ran through the dark, unable to see but knowing the path by memory. Time flew by, and she flew further down. The sounds of a mob could be heard, faint, but still there. It reminded her how careful she had to be. Soon, Jen reached her destination. Light filled the tunnel, as did the angry shouts from Raoul and Erik. Jen crouched back in the tunnel, far enough back that she could see them but not the other way around. Now all she had to do was wait.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Erik glared daggers at Raoul, even though he was tied and about to be strangled. He hated the man. This man had ruined his life, or the closest thing to a life he had had. He would now meet his end. Christine was watching helplessly, and Erik knew it. He was beyond caring. If she would not choose him willingly, he would make her choose him. He would eliminate the competition. Raoul would die.

The fear in the boy's eyes was almost humorous. He knew he couldn't win this time. Not now. "You were too confident." Erik whispered to him. He then pulled the lasso tighter. Raoul gasped and began to go limp. Erik watched, almost gleefully, as Christine's face went from begging to something else…that is, until he realized that the other expression was hatred. Cold, harsh, hatred. "I gave you my mind blindly."

"You try my patience." Erik hissed. "Make your choice." Another tug on the lasso, and another grunt from Raoul. Then Erik saw something change in the young singer's eyes. Pity, or perhaps something else. Love? He did not know. He had not seen love before, not first hand.

"Pitiful creature of darkness…what kind of life have you known?" Erik nearly let go of the lasso as her angelic voice reached him. She glided through the water towards him, and he waited. Had she chosen him? Erik did not have time to wonder, as Christine pressed her lips to his. She let him hold her close, let him kiss her. They pulled away, and he looked at her, confused. Had she chosen him?

**Author's Note- Dun dun dun…climactic moment! Dramatic music! Er…Erik? Creedy? Guys? **

**Erik- It isn't my day to put in the dramatic music…**

**Creedy- I'll get it, I'll get it…**

**Jen- There we go…well, thanks to my muses, this story is coming along. I shall try to get more up later this week…read and review. )**


	29. Fools and Flames

**Author's Note- Sorry about the long wait…swamped with homework plus slight writers block and a new video game don't help…lol. This chapter was rather difficult to write…it's kinda a transition chapter, as the story will change from what was to what might be very soon…enjoy. **

**Kirsten Rose- lol, yes I can! Lol…Dracula! Well…er…I'll have Erik fight him! Lol**

**Kristine- …haha, yes I do! Lol, not really…and, if you die, well, you won't find out what happens, will you?**

**Tallacus- hehe, yeah, I do actually…and your review was hilarious! I was dying laughing while I read it…and yes, Don Juan actually has a marimba solo…I find it interesting when I listen to the music that there is a percussion solo, since it kinda doesn't fit what happened around it, yet it does…**

**Rinny Leonhart Rikku- Hehe, you and everyone else it seems, lol…and, glad that you want more. **

**Cold-Blooded-Angel- Erik- chocolate! Yes…**

**Jen…rolls eyes and thanks for reviewing!**

**Phantomlover22- hehe, thanks. Marimba's are awesome, though I have come to like vibraphone a great deal. And, yes it was…since I usually suck at cliffys…**

**Araiona Dubois- Hehe, thank you…awe is a strong work, and I liked it **

**Uru- hehe, find out…thanks for reviewing. **

**Pulsebeat Crow- thank you for that compliment…sometimes it seems that the humor and seriousness aren't coping right to me, and I will try to fix the thing with the dialogue.**

Chapter 29

Fools and Flames

Christine pulled away, and Erik looked at her, slightly confused. He smiled, then laughed happily. She HAD chosen. But, his smile soon faded. He glanced at a horror-stricken Raoul, then back at Christine. Her eyes were pleading, yet there was a hint of something else. She kissed him again, and he realized something. There was no love in that kiss. It was begging. Begging for the boy's life. He realized that Jen's kisses had held actual love. He wished, for a short moment, that he was kissing the percussionist.

Erik pulled away, almost disgusted. She was no longer his angel, she was Raoul's. It was just then he heard the sounds of the mob. "Go." He said coldly, letting go of Christine and turning to walk away. She watched, dumbfounded. Erik looked back. "Go now! Go now, and leave me!" he shouted. The mob's noise grew closer. As he entered the Louis-Philippe room, where he had his packed bag stored, he chuckled. Mobs made so much noise. They were rather pointless, as by the time they reached their quarry, it had heard them and fled long before. The Phantom grabbed his jacket that was lying on the bed and put it on, his eyes resting on the music box before him. With a sigh, he shook his head. How could he have ever thought she loved him? He was a fool.

Time seemed to stop as he watched the box though. He smiled and listened to the musical tinkling noise it made. "Masquerade…paper faces on parade…" his voice choked. The box, the song, so many memories. "Hide…your face so the…world will…never…find you…" Erik's voice trailed off as tears began to flow freely. He looked away, and saw Christine. She walked to him silently, and smiled sadly as she handed him the ring. He looked at it, then her. Wordlessly she walked away, leaving Erik alone. He sighed, then stood. When he left the room, Raoul and Christine were sailing away in his Gondola. "You alone could make my song take flight…" he said softly, tears still flowing. He loved her yet. Turning away, he grabbed the first thing he could find- a candelabra- and began smashing the mirrors. One of them lead out of his cage. Glass splinters flew through the air, but he didn't care. One sliced his arm as it soared past. Erik ignored the pain. The final mirror gave way, unlike the others, revealing a dark passage behind it. With one last look, the Phantom hefted his pack and entered.

"WAIT! Erik, wait!" A familiar voice shouted. He turned, and saw Jen standing there, soaking wet with lake water, a bag in hands. "Why are you here?"

"You know why. I'm coming with you." Jen said, moving closer. She tossed her head to get her dripping brownish-blond hair out of her face. Erik smiled, he did not know what to say. So, he simply pulled her close and kissed her. When he stepped back, Jen looked at him, wide eyed but smiling. "What…why?"

"I'm giving you a chance." He said softly. "But time grows short. We must run." Jen nodded, and the pair disappeared into the darkness of the tunnel.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Gabby dragged Joseph through the corridors of the Opera House, carefully avoiding the flames. They had to make it to the dorm before the fire reached it. The two flew down the halls, the fire only minutes behind. Had to make it. Waffle was there, Gabby though, and she had to save Waffle. Time seemed to stop when they finally reached the room. Gabby could see that Jen had been there and gone, the percussionist's bag and jacket were missing. "Waffle?"

Joseph quickly left the room, and went to grab some things from his own dorm down the next hallway. Gabby scrambled about, searching desperately for her cat. He was no-where to be found. Then a tiny mew came from the closet. "Waffle!" The kitten appeared, eyes glowing in the dark closet and the cellist scooped him up into her hands. "Come on, we have to go." The cat just gave her a curious look and meowed again. When she was sure she had everything, Gabby left the room and shut the door, then went to find Joseph. He was waiting at the end of the hall. "This way." Gabby nodded and followed. Soon they were back in the main entrance of the burning Opera House, the flames already beginning to consume the walls. A mob passed, and the cellists struggled to get out of it's path, but were unsuccessful. The angry crowd forced them in, and soon they found themselves heading into the darkness of the depth of the Opera House. Gabby only hoped that her friends had escaped.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Erik led Jen down countless corridor and passages, each darker and more mazelike than the last. The percussionist had given up on trying to figure out where they were going, it seemed like they were walking in circles to her. Erik knew the way though, she could tell. His eyes gleamed even in the darkness around them. Not glowing, like in the novel, but still visible. They ran on in silence, listening to the mob. At first, the sound of angry people had been loud, getting louder, but as they continued downwards it softened, and now it was just barely audible. It was a good thing, Jen hoped, that they could no longer be heard. She only hoped it wasn't a trick, or a trap.

"We are almost there." Erik said softly, stopping abruptly. Jen kept walking, running into him and knocking them both down. "Ouch." She muttered, her voice muffled by his chest. Erik pushed her off him gently then stood up. Jen brushed the dirt off her clothing and smiled sheepishly, though she doubted he could see it. "Sorry 'bout that…"

"Don't worry about it. This way." And with that, they were off again. Jen blinked as she thought she saw light in the distance, not believing it. Then, when it was still there, and growing closer, she smiled. They were home free- almost. The percussionist's smile faded however, as the smell of smoke filled the tunnel. Moments later, she found her self in the small chapel. It was still untouched by the relentless flames, for now, but she could smell rather than see the fire creeping closer. Erik was at the window in a flash, working at the lock so they could escape. He seemed to be having trouble. Jen glanced around the room nervously, knowing that in minutes the flames would reach them. Just as she glanced past the doorway that lead to the stairs, she saw them. "Erik!" The Phantom turned long enough to see the fire, then quickly went back to work. "It's stuck!"

"Fix it!" Jen shouted, not caring who heard. "Fix it, damn it, or we're gonna die!"

"I'm aware of that!" Erik roared back, not needing her to panic. He fumbled with the lock again, and glanced at the flames, already halfway to the chapel. With snarl he simply kicked the window, and the lock broke. Erik climbed out, then yelled to Jen. "Come on, get out here!" The percussionist turned and took a running leap, trying desperately to get away from the flames, which had already reached the room. Just as she landed in a pile of snow, outside, the window was shattered and the fire roared, sending flames and shatters of glass raining down on them.

"That….was close…" Jen panted. She crawled to Erik and they sat there for a short while, long enough only to catch their breath. "We have to move on." He said at last. Jen nodded, and stood. With that, they ran further into the night.

The percussionist didn't even notice the cold while they fled, despite the snow that fluttered about them. Erik grabbed her hand and lead her onward. She could only hope he had a plan. Hours seemed to pass, and eventually Jen felt she could run no longer. Her legs and chest burned from the sprinting, and she collapsed, limbs like jello, and couldn't bring her self to get up. Erik noticed and scooped her up, holding her close while running onward. He had to find somewhere safe for now. A dark alleyway came into view, and he ran toward it. It would do for now. Panting and exhausted, Erik slowed and halted. Jen groaned and he set her down, then sat beside her.

"It's cold." Jen muttered tiredly. He noticed that she only had a jacket on over her outfit. "Come here." She did as told, and curled up beside him. "Sleep while you can." He murmured, wrapping an arm and his cape around her. Jen nodded weakly and closed her eyes. It was cold, but she felt warm and safe in Erik's arms. He would get them out of this, he would keep them alive. Slowly she fell into a restless sleep.

**Author's Note- Alright, here we go…hopefully I will get another update up soon…**


	30. Cold Darkness

**Author's Note- Alright, here is the next update…another transitiony chapter…**

**ErikandChristine- thank you, and glad you like how I presented that scene. **

**Ram Jas- lol…just keep reading! And, sorry that I haven't had an update for the phic we are working on together, I'll try to get something written for you…**

**Araiona Dubois- Thank you very much! And, yes, it was, but it is gonna get closer I deem, hehe…**

**Cold-Blooded-Angel- lol, then I consider it a job well done! And, mush is hard (yet fun) to write, lol, so glad you like it!**

**Phantomlover22- aye, he is. Yay for Erik!**

**Tallacus- really? Same here, lol, which is how I wrote it…simply replaying the film in my head. Hmmm, alias? Not a bad idea, I might have to think about that!**

**Chapter 30**

**Cold Darkness**

A few hours later Jen awoke, shivering. It had gotten colder. She shifted slightly in Erik's embrace, and he moved. "You awake?" she whispered. "Someone has to guard." He replied sleepily. Jen smiled and snuggled up closer. "It's cold." She muttered. He smiled slightly. "Thank you for pointing that out."

"I can't feel my fingers." A worried look crossed his face, and she reached up, putting her hands on his neck to warm them. Erik hissed as her icy hands touched him. "Cold like yours." She managed a soft laugh. Her voice was hoarse, he noticed. "It's not unusual," she carried on, "My hands are always cold…I have a mild case of carpal tunnel, or, that is what people tell me." Jen licked her dry lips, cracked from the blistering cold. She tasted blood. "Just stay warm." Erik told her. "You don't want frost bite."

"I know that silly." She replied, rolling her eyes. Jen stretched, then yelped as a sharp pain raced up her arm. She ran a hand along it, looking for the source of the pain, she could tell something had cut her. She nearly sliced her finger when she found a shard of broken glass embedded halfway between her wrist and elbow. She winced, touching the dried- or was it frozen?- blood around it. "Are you alright?" Erik asked, worry evident in his voice. "I'm hurt."

"What happened?"

"Glass…from the window I think. It's in my arm and hurts like hell." Jen replied, not daring to remove the source of her pain. "Let me see."

"You'll just try to remove it." She said coldly. "Yes, your point being?" She looked up at his unmasked face and glared. "You are not a trained professional Erik, and might do more harm than good."

"It has to come out."

"I don't care…" she replied coldly. "We can find a doctor to do it."

"At this time of night?" Erik's temper was rising. Couldn't she see that he wanted to do it to help her? "It has to come out Jen." With that he lunged for her arm, and pulled the piece out. Jen yelped in pain as he did it, then snarled at him before watching the blood run down her arm. Erik tore some cloth from his shirt and wrapped it tightly around the wound. When he finished, she smiled smugly at his companion. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" The percussionist simply glared daggers at him. Erik shrugged and tore another piece of fabric to wipe away the blood, then pulled her closer for warmth.

"I hate you." Jen muttered after a long period of silence. Erik smiled. "I know, that is why we get along so well." Was his reply. Jen smiled slightly. Her smile faded after a short while, however, as she examined her arm again. "I won't be able to play for awhile." She said, sadness heavy in her voice. Erik kissed the top of her head. "You won't have anywhere to play for a long time, my dear." He told her in a comforting way. "That was rather out of character…" Jen mused, noting the strange look. "You are supposed to be mourning at your loss of Christine, not cuddling with me." She explained. Then she stopped. "Why…why did you let her go?"

"You saw?" Jen nodded. "Yeah, I was waiting for you to leave before showing myself."

"She…she could have chosen me, but she only wanted to save him." Erik said sadly. Jen watched his expression change from sadness to anger. "How do you know the second kiss wasn't of her own will?"

"I…don't." he admitted. Jen raised an eyebrow. "But," he continued, "I knew that that one kiss with Christine was less emotional than the ones I have shared with you."

Jen smiled and looked out into the night. "Thank you, Erik."

"For what?" he asked, turning to give her a confused look.

"For giving me a chance." Jen turned to meet his gaze, and smiled at him. The moonlight caught the marred side of his face, making it stand out. She didn't care, it was just as handsome as the other side to her. "We will see how long this will last." Was his reply. "Get some sleep." Jen lay her head on his chest. "If you insist." She muttered before falling into a deep sleep, finally exhausted.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Erik watched the stars and sighed. Why had she chosen him? And why was he happy Christine hadn't? It didn't make sense to him. Then again, women never did. Of course, he only knew a few women- Jen, Gabby, Christine, and Madame Giry was about it, except for those he knew in Persia, but they were different. And of the ones he knew well enough, the only one that really seemed to see him had been Christine. But, she had proved that wrong. She was afraid of him, he knew that. "It's all my fault." He said softly to the night. "I scared her away."

Of course, she had been the one to take his mask without permission. SHE had been the one to ignite the flame inside him. She should have known the consequences. Anger rose inside him, and he wanted nothing more than to strangle something. Preferably Raoul. But, no, he didn't. He wanted to stay with Jen. Even if it meant being outside, sleeping in a snow bank. The thought of the snow made him shiver. It was cold. He moved to lay down, gently pulling Jen with him, careful not to wake her. She muttered something in her sleep and moved closer. Erik smiled and pulled his cape over them both. He would stay awake to keep watch, but this was far more comfortable than his previous position. Closing one eye, Erik let himself rest.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Gabby and Joseph stood and watched as the Opera House burned, along with countless others. It was a sad sight, seeing a once great building, the pride of Paris, fall into ruin. It was even worse for her knowing why it had burnt and what had caused it all. She shivered despite the warm coat she was wearing, courtesy of Joseph. It couldn't keep out the cold she was thinking of though. The sight of the lair destroyed like that, of the mob wishing to destroy everything, was horrible. Luckily the lair was still for the most part, in tact. They had found it empty, which had cured much of their bloodlust. A few small things had been taken or broken, but the Organ had been left as it was, and Erik's room had been untouched. Candles had been knocked about on the floor, and the area was strewn with broken glass, but it was nothing that couldn't be fixed.

Waffle mewed pitifully, and Gabby turned to look at him. Joseph pulled his girlfriend closer. "We should go." He said softly. Gabby nodded, still thinking about the lair. And Erik, and Jen. Had they escaped? She hoped. A few members of the mob had entered the tunnels to search for them. Gabby knew that Erik was smart and had probably left plenty of false trails, but even then the mob might have found them. She could only hope.

"Gabby?" The voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Wha? Oh, sorry…coming…" there was a detached sound to her voice, Joseph noted. She was worried about something, or someone. "It's Jen, isn't it?" The cellist nodded. He smiled reassuringly. "She'll be alright." He said. "If I didn't know better, I'd say she almost knew that Opera house better than the Phantom."

Gabby smiled at that. "Maybe." She muttered in agreement. "Where is Edward?" Joseph stopped and looked at her. "I haven't seen him." He said, a look of worry crossing his face for a brief moment. Then it was gone. "He will be alright…probably looking for Jen." His partner nodded and forced a smile, then they sank back into the crowd, looking for somewhere to stay.

**Author's Note- Alright ,there you have it…another chapter…and where is Edward? Hmmm…hope you enjoyed that…and I will try to get another update up in a few days )**


	31. Searching

**Author's Note- Alright, here be another chapter…not entirely happy with it, but I don't know how to make it much better…so enjoy!**

**ErikandChristine- hehe, Edward isn't evil! Just…ambitious, lol. And, I am glad you are liking the pairing, as it shall remain for quite awhile **

**Ram Jas- lol, no he isn't…at least, not quite like Raoul…Eddy isn't a fop! Lol…though, he is rather determined it would seem…and we are co-ing the island one…**

**Rinny Leonhart Rikku- haha, good! It is supposed to! Lol, I prolly wouldn't react much differently than Jen…only a bit more panic-y…I don't really know! Lol**

**Tallacus- aye, poor Erik…well, not really! He still has me…er…Jen! Lol…**

Chapter 31

Searching

When the pale light of dawn reached the Opera House, it was nothing more than a blackened shell of it's former self. The fire was mostly gone, yet the smoke still lingered. Luckily, some of the rooms had been saved. Edward was treading lightly through one such area. He had made it out of the Opera House, and followed the countless others down into the cellars in search of the 'Ghost', but they had had little success. He had fled. And Edward had lost track of Jen. Right now, any sign of her being alive was good.

The male percussionist walked through an ash-strewn corridor and found the door he wanted. The room had been scorched slightly, but the damage was not as bad as some areas. He searched through the desk and dressers, looking for something, anything. There was nothing. He then went to the bedside table and opened it's drawer. What he saw inside made him gasp. He pulled out a white half mask, a perfect duplicate of the one the Giry girl had found in the monster's lair. Was Jen in conspiracy with him? Edward looked around the room for more signs, and saw the broken mirror, shattered from the heat of the fire. There was a tunnel behind it. Carefully he made his way down the dark passage, and found himself in the lair, where he had been only the night before. She was! And, she could help him arrest the man who burnt down the Opera! After what he did, she was no doubt angry- she had no job or place to live. Edward had to find her, he loved her. He would not let that monster get away.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Jen woke up alone, covered with Erik's black cape. She looked around for him, but there weren't even footprints to show where he had gone. She tried to stretch, but her body was frozen it seemed. She sighed- sometimes Erik really did seem like a ghost. She would just have to wait. Hours seemed to pass and her freezing limbs seemed to grow stiffer. She sneezed and coughed a few times. "I better not be coming down with something." She growled, keeping the cape tightly around her. Her arm was nearly useless, she noticed, and hurt when she moved it. It would be a very long time before she could play again.

An hour passed, and Erik still hadn't returned. Jen didn't know when he had left, but she was worried. The police were looking for him, and if he were caught, she would never know. And, someone might find her. She shuddered, and it wasn't from the cold. Well, not entirely. "Where are you?" she asked herself, noticing how hoarse and weak she sounded. She sighed, and sank back into her little corner. It wasn't covered with snow, but hidden by a snow bank. She hoped it was hidden well enough.

Jen bolted upright again when she heard the sound of someone approaching. She winced as a sharp pain shot through her- she had moved too quickly. The percussionist groaned in agony, then nearly shouted as a gloved hand grabbed her from behind and whirled her around to find herself nose-to-nose with Erik. "Oh my God! Don't do that!" she told him, and he chuckled softly. "I am sorry, mademoiselle, but I had to be careful. I brought some food for us, and some bandages." Jen attempted a weak smile and scooted over to give him room. Before he could do anything she pulled him into a rather passionate kiss then grinned. "I was worried."

Erik smiled and pulled a pastry out of the paper bag he was carrying and handed to her. "I am sorry, but I didn't have the heart to wake you." Jen smiled and bit into her breakfast while Erik unwrapped her other arm. "This might hurt a bit." He said softly, trying to be gentle. It was rather unsuccessful, as the blood had dried on the bandage, sticking it to her skin. Jen winced each time a strip of cloth was pulled off. Erik grimaced at the wound. "We will have to find someone to look at it." He murmered while adding a new bandage. Jen nodded and shivered again. She felt out of it, like she was slipping. Erik glanced at her worriedly. He seemed…blurred, in fact, everything seemed less clear, out of focus. She sneezed and Erik's worry grew. "You have to get inside soon…" he said, pulling off a black glove and touching her cheek gently. The warmth of his hand felt like fire on her freezing flesh. Erik stood and picked her up, keeping her close. Jen coughed again, and realized how weak and out of it she felt. She was freezing. And then she began to loose consiousness. The world became even less focused, and soon blackness began creepy around the edges of her vision.

Erik had seen immediately that though she seemed perky, she needed help. Her night in the cold had not been good for her. Her arm was also in pretty bad shape. He hoped he could help her. Carefully he walked down the street, searching for an inn where he could help her. He found one at last, and looked at the woman in his arms. Woman, he contemplated, she was no girl. He had called her a girl so long, but she wasn't, he realized with a grim smile. She was slipping away quickly though. He knew he had to get her warm. And soon.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Nicole looked around again and sighed. Too many people. Because the Opera House had burned down, she was now having to turn away customers. She just didn't have space. Neither, it seemed, did anyone else in Paris. The young woman looked around and shook her head. Too many. Though she wished she could help, she only had one room left. And that was only because someone had left less than an hour ago to return home.

The innkeeper continued dusting the counter, and sighed. More people meant more money, but it also meant more work. Work she didn't need. But, it was a living. She turned to another section of the room and began humming to herself while cleaning. Whoever had destroyed the Opera, she didn't know whether to thank him or kill him if she ever had the chance.

A light tinkling of bells made her turn to the door. Nicole gasped when she saw the man step in, dressed in what seemed to be all black. His clothing was tattered and dirty, probably another Opera House resident she concluded. But what made her gasp was the body in his arms. It was a woman, around her age she guessed, with dark brown hair. She was dressed in a similar fashion as the man carrying her, and rather pale. Almost deathly looking.

"Are you the innkeeper?" the man asked, his voice strained with worry and desperation. Nicole nodded. "Oui monsieur, I am. Are you looking for a room…I am afraid I only have one-"

"I'll take it. Name your price." Erik set Jen's unconscious form on a sofa gently, then reached into his pocket. Nicole smiled, but it quickly faded as she looked at the man's face for the first time. The right side of it was marred and deformed. It frightened her. She was about to turn him away, but something in his eyes kept her from doing so. "How long to you plan to stay?" she asked. Erik hesitated. "A week at least. Maybe more."

Nicole smiled. "Pay me when you leave. Here is a key- the room is upstairs." Erik smiled in gratitude then picked Jen up again. When he reached the room, he frowned slightly. It was small, with only one bed and a tiny bathroom, but it would be enough. He could sleep on the floor. Carefully he lay Jen down and kissed her cheek. "Sleep my angel." He whispered before pulling the blankets around her shivering form. "Sleep."

Once he was happy with how she was settled he sat down on the lone chair and sighed. He walked into the small bathroom and decided to take a bath to get rid of the chill that seemed to dwell deep in his bones. When he saw his face in the mirror he gasped, realizing for the first time that he wore no mask. He looked around for it before realizing he had left it in the lair. Erik smiled at Jen. When around her, he didn't feel like he needed a mask. When he had been with Christine, he was afraid of what she would see beneath it, and she was afraid of his deformity. Jen wasn't. And, Erik realize, she was the only woman who had ever seen past the monster. And, he thought he might love her for it.

**Author's Note- No, this isn't gonna be 'Jen wakes up and they get married' type thing…tis far from it…note the might, lol. Well, there is your chapter, hope you enjoyed it, and review! **


	32. Questions

**Author's Note- Alright, here is the long awaited chapter 32! Ok…not really that long-awaited…but it was fun saying that. **

**  
Ram Jas- thank you much, heheh…**

**ErikandChristine- heheh…I like being evil! And, they'll get back together…eventually…**

**Erik's Ange de la Musique- Thanks! **

**Tallacus- heheh, I am ! The Christine and Raoul thing...we're going to see a bit more of them through the course of the story. evil smile And, yes, I think she shall be around for awhile longer…and yes, it is for him…poor unhappy Erik…**

**Kataraxzukoshipper- lol, me too… the randomness and making fun of LotR…what's not to like? Unless you take offense to making fun of LotR…lol…and, glad you like the story! Buttons are fun to push…heheh…both physical and metaphorical ones. Especially Erik's…evil grin He gets annoyed so well…and I am glad you think it's funny! I usually suck at funny!**

**Miss Dusk- really? Lol…cool…And I'm glad you liked it enough to search for it elsewhere! Lol, thanks a bunch!**

**Kirstin Rose- Eeep! Here is more! Lol…my Erik would win though…heheh…**

Chapter 32

Questions

Mademoiselle Christine Daae sighed as she watched the drab brown countryside roll bye. She was exhausted, both mentally and physically, from last night. The young singer had had little sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about him. Her mind would not let her have peace. She sighed again and wiped a tear away. The thought of him upset her more than anyone could imagine. She was willing to give the life she knew away for him, but he had sent her away.

The man beside her seemed to sense her unhappiness, though not the reason. "Whatever is the matter angel?" Raoul asked, a worried look crossing his foppishly-handsome features. "Don't say that word Raoul." She managed, voice teary. A fresh stream began to run down her cheeks, wetting her already red face. "You needn't worry about him any more Christine. We're gone. A little while away from Paris will help you forget."

Forget? Christine sighed. He didn't understand; he couldn't. She did not want to forget. Christine turned away from her fiancée again and looked at the withering landscape. A light snow had begun to fall, reminders that it was still winter. She wondered about her angel, worried about him. Was he out in this cold? Was he safe? Was he alive? It hurt her to not know. She missed him. She loved him.

Oh, she did love Raoul. Just, not like her angel. Her angel had always been there for her. Raoul was a lover, in a sense, but her heart belonged to the angel of music. Christine wondered if he even had a name, or if it had been forgotten in his long years of solitude. What was it? What had it been? There were too many questions. His mystery attracted her all the more.

Her angel…did he still love her? Would he come looking for her? Christine felt a fresh wave of tears. She didn't want Raoul to be hurt. She did love him, she did…didn't she? She didn't know. That made it all worse. She didn't know which she loved! Her angel needed her, but so did Raoul. She knew that one day she would have to let one go, and the thought frightened her. She could not live with two men in her heart. One would have to go. But which?

Torn in two, Christine sobbed silently as the brown earth rolled by, safe inside the carriage.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Edward sat down on the bed with a sigh. Luckily he had met up with Joseph and Gabby earlier, outside the Opera. They had been there for a common cause- searching for Jen. Once again there had been no sign. Where could she have gone? Someone of her personality wasn't overly common, and he had seen few women who looked or dressed like her. Few being none. He sighed. What had happened to her? She was alive, he was sure of that, but where had she gone? And the ever elusive Phantom. Where was he? Edward had nothing against him personally, aside from what he had done to the Opera. He simply believed that men like that should be locked away, if only to keep those he cared about safe.

Who was the Phantom? Was he one of the Opera's many employed, or was he simply a man who had no where else to go? Why did he live in that God-forsaken home beneath the opera house? Why did he continually threaten the managers and their 'pets', like Carlotta? And, how many of the crimes in the Opera House had been his doing?

Edward did not like the idea of this mad-man living so close. He did not like it at all. The percussionist stood up with renewed determination. He had to find Jen. If he found her, perhaps she would realize how much he cared. Perhaps she would love him as he loved her. Yes, he had to find Jen, and then she could help him find the Phantom. Together they would bring his reign of terror to an end.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Perhaps that man she was with at the café that one night?" Joseph suggested. "What was his name again?"

"Erik." Gabby replied. They had been searching the buildings around the skeleton of the Opera House for two days now with no luck. "Why don't we find his house? He might know- they seemed rather close friends."

"I would," Gabby told him with a sigh, "If I know where to look. I don't know where he lives now…he moved not to long ago."

"Oh." Joseph thought again and looked around. Gabby continued eating silently. They had stopped at a small café for a meal before continuing their search. "Well, where can you think of? Where would she have gone?" Joseph asked, completely out of ideas. Gabby thought a few moments. What had Jen told her before Don Juan? Oh, that's right- she would find them, but didn't know where or when. Stupid percussionist. Stupid Erik. "You finished?" the female cellist asked. Joseph nodded. "I guess."

"We should start looking again then." With that, they were once again on the streets of Paris.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Jen awoke to Erik's face. He was asleep, as far as she could tell, and looked rather content for once. She sighed when she noticed he was on top of the blankets, shivering. So noble, she thought to herself. The percussionist smoothed his hair out of his face and he moved slightly. "Jen?" he asked groggily after a few seconds. Then he bolted upright. "Jen." The old, usual Erik was back- smooth, confident, and handsome as ever. He wore no mask, she noted. 'Of course not!' a little voice told her, 'he forgot it.' Jen shook her head to rid her self of the voice. Her stomach growled loudly. "I'm hungry…" she muttered, surprised at how helpless her voice sounded. "How long have I been out of it?"

"Almost two days." Erik told her. "I'll go talk to Nicole, she can have some food brought up to us. With that he stood and smoothed his clothes and hair, then placed a simple mask on his face. It wasn't one Jen recognized. She shrugged. "I'll be waiting. Can I have a drink before you leave though?"

"Oh, of course." Erik disappeared into the bathroom and returned moments later with a glass of water. He tilted it so she could drink it and she glanced at him curiously. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you. Drink." She rolled her eyes, shrugged, but then complied and nearly choked on the liquid. "God, don't dump it down my throat!"

"Sorry." He replied, placing the glass on the table. "I will return soon." Jen watched him leave, admiring his almost feline grace. He was quite the man, Erik was. Quite the man.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Monsieur." Nicole greeted Erik as he walked into the common room. He smiled at the girl- she had been quite helpful. "Nicole." He acknowledged in his courteous manner with a smile. "How is she?"

"Awake." He couldn't have seemed happier to the young inn keeper. She smiled brightly. "Wonderful! Hopefully she is better soon."

"Yes, I hope as well." Erik replied. "I was wondering if there is any food left I might take to her."

"I'm sorry monsieur, dinner is not quite ready yet. Shall I send some up to you when it is?" Nicole asked. Erik nodded. It would have to do. "Thank you mademoiselle." He said before returning to the small, cramped room. "Dinner will be sent up shortly." He told Jen, taking a seat beside her on the bed. Jen pouted playfully. "But I'm hungry now!"

"So?" Erik reclined and rolled onto his side to face her she smiled and pulled the new mask off. "When'd you get this?"

"Yesterday. The poor girl running the inn was afraid of me, as were the other guests." He explained casually. He didn't flinch when the mask was gone- she had seen his face so many times it hardly mattered now. "I want to get out of this bed."

"You are to weak to move about right now." Erik brushed a stray piece of her hair back into place without thinking about it. "So? I'm not going to get better if you don't let me."

"Wait another day Jen. Then I'll help." She growled, annoyed. "Damn you Erik. You are supposed to be nice to me and give into my every wish."

"Why?"

"I'm the woman here! Chivalry, duh!" Jen scoffed as if it was obvious. Erik raised an eyebrow. "Really now? I wasn't aware that chivalry made men slaves."

"In my world it does." The grin was back. It was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note- whoop…I'm still reading Phantom…I like Kay!Erik…My Erik (this Erik) defiantly has some of Kay!Erik's qualities…we'll find those out later…sad chappy coming up…yay…heheh…review!**


	33. The Game

**Author's Note- Ok, another chapter…hope you enjoy. I don't know when the next update will be though…maybe later this week. Enjoy!**

**Kirstin Rose- lol…we are ALL crazy! And I loved Phantom! I finished it…when he is a little kid…hehe, so cute!**

**Ram Jas- Almost eh? Well, that made my day! I read it in about a week and a half too…and am now re-reading it! I need a life…lol…and I am glad you still enjoy this story!**

**Tallacus- hehe, perhaps there is a similarity between the two couples, eh? And I don't wanna give Erik a break! It is too much fun annoying him…heheh…**

**Tamer of Shads- Aye, if only…lol. Thanks for the review. **

**Phantomlover22- aye, she can be, can't she? Thanks for reviewing!**

**ErikandChristine- It was an awesome book! And no, Edward doesn't like Erik much…lol**

**Rochelle Adams- Thanks a bunch for that compliment! I myself don't get overly into Phan ends up with Erik…but I'm a hypocrite…and I am trying to make this one different. Glad you are liking it! Thanks for the review!**

**Cold Blooded Angel- Thank you **

**MimaEtcy- thanks for the review, glad you like the story!**

Chapter 33

The Game

Jen sighed and looked out the window again. Erik was getting on her nerves. He was sitting in the solitary chair reading right now. He would glance up at her every so often and she would glare. She wanted to get up and move about, but he would not let her. Not until tomorrow. She needed something to do. And food. Her stomach growling reminded her of that. And now, to top it all off, she realized she had a cold. Just perfect. The percussionist sank father into the pillows with a scowl. "Is that food going to get here anytime soon?"

Erik glanced up. "She said she would bring some right up once it was ready." He replied casually. Jen sighed angrily…again. She was starving. "I'm bored."

"Oh would you stop whining!"

"No." Jen grinned at the now glaring Phantom. She attempted a laugh which sent her into a coughing fit. "I'm gonna kill you one of these days you know." She told him, still gagging and choking. "Yes, but would you like some water right now?"

"If it wouldn't be too much work…" Jen replied. She hated colds. They were the most God-awful thing she could think of. Erik returned with some water and she snatched the glass from his hand and gulped it down, sputtering the whole time. The coughing stopped. "Gah…finally…"

"So…now what?" Erik asked. Jen shrugged. "You could sing to me…" He gave her a look as if to say 'you wish' and she shrugged. "Whatever." Another coughing fit. "God I hate being…" more coughing, "…sick…" With a sniff and a moan Jen closed her eyes. "It's all your fault too."

"How so?" Erik asked, giving her a quizzical look and taking a seat on the bedside. Jen continued to glare at him. "Because you had to burn down the Opera House, thus forcing us to flee and spend a night in the Parisian winter!"

"I must say, you have point. However, you chose to accompany me." He pointed out simply. Jen pouted. She hated it when he out smarted her. And he seemed to do it more and more often. A soft knock on the door prevented her from saying anything nasty in response and she smiled as a maid handed a tray to Erik. Jen noticed how she refused to look up, then noticed the mask on the table. The percussionist shook her head. There wasn't anything wrong with Erik's face- it was just different.

"Food." Erik told her simply, handing the tray to her and taking a plate for himself. "Thank God…" With that Jen ate like a hungry wolf, barely taking the time to properly chew. "Happy now?"

Jen swallowed and nodded. "Happier…but…it would make me even more happy if you would sing…"

"No." Erik couldn't tell her. Singing…it would remind him of Christine. Christine…his angel Christine. She had been haunting his dreams for the past two night. He loved her. He still loved her. And he couldn't tell Jen. 'Why can't I tell Jen?' Erik shook his head slightly; he was so confused. 'You can't tell her because you love her.' Another voice answered back. Why were there voices? Erik suddenly wanted nothing more than sleep. He was tired, and his head throbbed. 'You love them both, but for different reasons.' The voice told him at last. 'But which one must you let go?'

"Erik?" The Phantom was vaguely aware of Jen's voice calling to him worriedly. "Erik?" He fell back onto the bed and closed his eyes. The pain…which must go? He was aware of the throbbing growing more and more painful as the thought became reality. He couldn't let one go…he couldn't…

"Erik!" Jen shook him vehemently. "Wake up, damn you! Erik!" He moaned and she sighed with relief. "It hurts…" he muttered, putting a hand to his head. "I dare say! What is it? Just a headache?"

"Bad…bad memories…" he muttered. "That's all? Well…we shall have to take your mind off them." Jen mused. "I know! We can play…The Game." She nodded and smiled smugly. "The…The Game?" Erik asked, wondering if he had heard right.

"Yes…The Game." Jen replied. "What are the rules to this…'game'?" Erik asked, giving her a curious look. Jen grinned all the wider. "There are but three rules." She said, holding up three fingers. "Rule one- You must have an object. Rule two- you have to figure it out, and rule three- once you know the secret of rule number two, you must never tell anyone what it is."

"Sounds easy enough." Erik said. This would be easy. He was a genius- some little guessing game of Jen's couldn't stop him. "Er…ok, here is your mask." Jen said, picking up said item. "I played the game." She handed Erik the mask and he looked at it. "It's my mask." He parroted. "I'm sorry," Jen said with mock pity, "You did not play the game. Ok, it's black." Erik took the mask. "Er...it covers half of my face."

"I'm sorry, you did not play the game." Jen was grinning. Erik frowned, truly frustrated. "Ok, let's try this. It's a knife." She picked up a clean knife off the tray. "I played the game. Your turn."

"This is a fork." Erik picked up the utensil. Jen shook her head and smiled wider. "You did not play the game."

"Er…ok…this is a book." Erik held up the book and Jen smiled. "You played the game." Erik raised and eyebrow. "Ok, my turn…this is page 42…" she said after flipping the tome to a random page. "I played the game."

"This is page 50." Erik said, smiling triumphantly. "You did not play the game." Jen said, smiling all the wider as his turned into a frown. "But…oh forget it. Who cares about some stupid game." He scowled. Jen grinned. "Apparently you do…"

"I do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!" Jen started laughing at his futile attempt to convince her. "Oh God…this is fun!"

"How so?" he ground out, eyes burning. Jen smiled sweetly. "Because I know the secret and you don't."

"I'll figure it out soon enough!" Erik growled, grabbing his mask and opening the door. "Good bye."

"Hey!" Jen shouted, giving him a slightly worried look. "Where are YOU going?"

"Out!" And with that he slammed the door shut, thoroughly frustrated with Jen's Game.

**Author's Note- Yeah, kinda short…but meh…and can YOU figure out the game? Hehehe…much evil laughter If you can er…I'll do something special for you in the story! Hope you enjoyed and review!**


	34. Ma Drake part 1

**Author's Note- No reviews…I wanted to get this up quick…so I will respond in part 2, I promise!**

**Alright…reposted chapter so you can hopefully see the pics this time…and like I said, I will respond to reviews in pt 2…**

Chapter 34 (Part 1)

Mon Drake

Erik sighed and wrapped his cloak around him tighter. He had been walking in the miserable weather for nearly two hours, simply thinking everything over. He had left Jen just sitting there. He hoped she was alright. He also hoped Christine was alright. Strangely, he had somehow gotten his mind off that horrid game of Jen's. And, he found himself staring at the ruins of the Parisian Opera House. The sight of his kingdom made tears come to his eyes. What had he done? He had destroyed one of the most beautiful buildings he had ever seen. He had destroyed a building that was not only his home, but home to hundreds of others. Others who were now like Jen and Gabby- alone and homeless. And, it was his fault. He would have to live with that for the rest of his life.

With a weary sigh, Erik turned away from the haunting ruins of a building that a ghost had destroyed and began to walk back to the inn. As he walked he passed a small shop and stopped inside to get out of the cold. While inside he walked about. "Can I help you sir?" a woman asked. Erik was about to say no, then thought better of it. "Actually, I want a gift for my…" He trailed off, unsure what to say. What was Jen's relation with him? Were they lovers or merely friends? He knew she wanted to be lovers, but he wasn't sure what he wanted. "I see." The clerk said. "Perhaps I can help."

**XxXxXxXxX**

Jen sighed again. She was bored, so bored. Erik had been gone for far too long. She was beginning to wonder if he would come back. She had nothing to do, and the silence was driving her to the end of her sanity. Just as she was about to get out of the bed and walk about- which Erik had forbidden- there was a noise outside the door. Then it opened, revealing a very blue Phantom. "Cold outside?"

"It is winter in Paris-what do you think?" Erik asked, setting the package he was carrying down and removing his snow-soaked cape. "I would say so, since you are shivering. What's in the box?" Erik smiled and handed it to her. "I must say, I do not know much about giving gifts Jen. Enjoy." She looked at it. "Chocolate?"

"Yes. I thought every woman liked chocolates…" Erik looked afraid that she didn't like it. Jen was smiling at the box. "No, it isn't that- I am a freaking chocoholic! I love chocolate! But, the fact that you bought me something…does this mean that we are 'lovers'?"

"I never said that…however there is a potential…" Erik said with some hesitating. Jen smirked at him. "I see. And, I will accept that answer. But right now-" she sneezed rather violently-"Damn cold! Sorry 'bout that, as I was saying, right now you should get into some warmer clothes." Erik smiled. "Indeed I should. It would seem that I have very few warm clothes about the room though, would you not agree?"

Jen looked around and frowned. "So it would seem…I say that as soon as you let me out of this bed we go shopping for some. Since, as you know, most of my wardrobe was destroyed after that fateful performance of Don Juan. In my haste I forgot to pack some extra outfits…"

"I know." Erik agreed. He began removing his shirt which was also soaked from the snow which was still coming down. "Erik…" the percussionist was watching, mesmerized in that phan-girlish way. "Erik!"

The Phantom looked up. "Yes?"

"Please don't change here…" Jen attempted a grin. "It is er…dangerous…for my health…" He gave her a strange look, shrugged, then grabbed some extra clothing and went into the bathroom. Jen sighed, slightly disappointed that she had sent him away. But she knew that even at whatever age she was in this time- 22 or 23 she thought, she would probably just glomp him to death. Erik returned a few moments later in a clean shirt, and Jen figured he had been out shopping at one point or another while she had been unconscious. Scratch that- she knew he had been, where else had the new, black half mask come from. Erik took a seat on the chair across from her. "I'm sorry, I forgot for a moment that you were here…it was improper, I know."

"Not that…you are just to hot…" Jen muttered. "What?" he asked. "I said, you still look cold, you can sit over here where it is warmer…" Erik raised an eyebrow, not quite believing her, but stood. "Alright, I will." He sat on the edge of the bed, far from Jen, and looked at her. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "You don't trust me?"

"Not a bit." He smiled at her teasingly. "Because you are quite a predator…at least when it comes to men." Jen laughed. "I know I am. Especially masked men…grawr…" Erik laughed. "Seriously, come here! I won't rape you!" Jen said, grinning.

"Alright, alright." The Phantom scooted closer and lay back, staring at the ceiling. He was still at least six inches away from Jen. She pouted. "You don't like me."

"What?" he turned to give her a strange look. "I said, you don't like me! You won't sit next to me, even though we are both freezing!" Erik sighed. "It isn't proper."

"Screw proper- I'm from the future! Sitting close isn't improper there." Jen said matter of factly. Erik sighed. "Alright, alright…" He moved closer so that Jen could lay her head on his chest. "This feels odd." He muttered, playing with her hair. "But I like it." Jen said softly. "You know, you are gonna have to get used to this. I plan on being close. As in, gasp, touching!"

"The horror." Erik replied. "I know." Jen was grinning up at him. "You know, I like this." She said after a long pause. "I mean, I have never really known anything like this. You are…well…the first guy I have ever really been close to. At least, as anything closer than a friend." She reached up to remove the mask and his hand stopped her. "Erik?"

"Please…don't…" he asked softly. "Erik, it is me, Jen. I have seen you without it…let me take it off." Jen asked gently. She knew he was regressing. He wanted so much to be with Christine. Sometimes. Other times he wanted to be with her. It was confusing.

Again the percussionist reached for the black leather, and this time he let her remove it. The air of the room had changed, Jen noted. A few moments before they had been joking, and now they were serious. It was always like that with Erik. One minute fun, the next…not. She liked it that way most of the time. With a smile she tossed the mask across the room and moved her face closer to his. "Jen…" Erik said softly. He reached up to brush back a stray piece of her messy brown hair. "I…"

"Shhhh…" Jen hushed, placing a finger to his lips. Smiling, she replaced the finger with her own lips and wrapped and arm around him. The broke for air, then Erik pulled her back down again, more passion this time. He felt something for her, but he wasn't sure what. "Jen…Jen…what am I to call you other than Jen?" he asked. "I can't call you my Angel."

"Nor would I want you to." Jen said with a smile. Another kiss. "So, what shall I call you?" Erik asked. "I do not know. What am I to you, Erik?"

"One of the most beautiful women I have ever seen."

Jen scoffed and laughed. She was sure she was blushing slightly, and knew that if it was it would be rather visible- she was quite pale. "Don't try that crap on me. I don't buy it."

"It is true. You could be an angel." Erik said, eyes glowing with adoration. _This is new_, Jen thought, _maybe he_ is_ forgetting her._ "And, it makes me wonder…why would an angel love a demon?"

"Christine was the angel, and angels can not live underground, Erik. But, I am no angel. I am a dragon. And dragons live in caves." She smiled at him, grinning at her analogy. Erik gave her a strange look, but smiled anyway. "So am I to call you Mon Dragon?"

"Non. It sounds odd…lemme think…dragon…you could call me a drake…drakes are dragons…typically flightless…mon drake…" Jen mused. Erik kissed her again. "Mon drake." Jen grinned when he said it. "Does this mean we are together?" she asked.

"If you want it to." Erik replied. Jen snuggled up next to him. "You know Erik, it is rather cold in here…"

"Don't even think it." He told her, and she pouted playfully. "You know you want me."

"Not in that way." Erik replied simply. Jen ran a hand along his neck and down his chest. "You know you want me…"

Erik rolled his eyes. He sighed. "Jen…stop…please…" his voice sounded…pained, Jen noticed. She grinned. "I told you." Her hand moved further down and he stopped her. "I told you…" he hissed, removing her hand from his leg. They looked at each other for a brief moment. Then Erik pulled her to him and kissed her with a passionate fury that Jen did not know he had in him. They broke then met again, and again. "Still cold?" Jen asked breathlessly.

"Not at all…" Erik replied, equally out of breath. He pulled her into another kiss, and Jen found her hand roaming his chest once again, moving beneath the white shirt to feel Erik's well-built form underneath. Erik made no move to stop her, his own hands finding their way along her sides. He rolled her beneath him and she made no move to stop him. The Phantom's shirt began to slip from his shoulders as Jen played with it, and their lips rarely left each other. Erik began to move from her mouth to her cheeks and then neck, and Jen let herself be swept away. Just as they were about to get more…intimate…Erik turned away. "Erik?" Jen asked with concern, her hand on his now bare shoulder, the shirt he had just changed into on the floor.

"Please…" he said softly, voice close to breaking down. "Erik…I didn't mean to…I…"

"It isn't you, Jen…it is…" he was crying, she could tell. "What is it?" Jen asked, concern heavy in her voice. "Erik?"

"I…almost…I have never…Christine…" he did not turn around to her. Jen sighed. "Tell me…everything…"

"I can't." his voice was a whisper. "Erik, if you want I will tell you about me first. But, we have to know more about each other. I can't tell you who I was, but I can tell you who I am. As in, who Jen is since I ended up here."

"If you wish…" his voice was still soft, Jen felt him shaking as he cried and embraced him comfortingly. "Alright, then I will."

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Author's Note- Alright, I know that it isn't finished and the cliffy was horrible! But, this chapter is LONG…like, seriously, this is only half…maybe less…and I really wanted to update! So, I will try to get the rest up ASAP…until then- tell me what you think!**

**In the meantime…I have some pics! gasp The first is found here:**

**http/ www . deviantart . com / deviation / 30597758/**

**It is Jen, from the story…if anyone was wondering what she looks like…and the other is Erik and Jen (from this chapter…), and can be found here:**

**http/ www . deviantart . com / deviation / 30656600/**

**Enjoy!**


	35. Ma Drake part 2

**Author's Note- Alright…explanation for long wait at bottom…and I learned something new in French and thus changed the name (as mon is masculine and ma is feminine…) . Now, on to the reviews from chapter 33!**

**ErikandChristine- Yep! Twice actually I have read it…tis amazing! And, glad you liked the last chapters!**

**MaskedNicci- Thanks so much for the nice review! And yes, with the quotes thing…I have been told and am going to try to get it fixed…soon…Thanks for reviewing!**

**Rinny Leonhart Rikku- haha! Good…the game is rather hard…hehe…I have another one I might add in another chapter…and lets say that feeling might be a premonition…**

**Ram Jas- Haha! Nice theory…and I like that answer…but nope, not it…hehe…and glad you liked the last chapter and a half…**

**Tallacus- Oooh…closest guess I got, but nope. And yeah, I know the mental stress thing…pokes band**

**Miss Dusk- Hehe, very interesting, and nope, that isn't it, but good guess!**

**ginerva.ginny.weasley76- thank you!**

**Kirsten Rose- hehe, don't worry- the game is rather confusing…and nope, but nice try!**

**Ok, since the last chapter was half, and this is the rest, I will wait until the next one for reviews for chapter 34 (combined)…enjoy!**

Chapter 34 (Part 2)

Ma Drake

i ""If you wish…" his voice was still soft, Jen felt him shaking as he cried and embraced him comfortingly. "Alright, then I will." /i 

Jen took a breath then began. "I'll start with what I was like before I came here. I am an American, as you have probably guessed, from Texas to be exact. I was…well…a looser. I mean, not entirely- I had friends and they thought I was cool. But, compared to most of the others, I was nothing worth looking twice at. I was 16, Erik…I still am in a way I guess. I was at Gabby's house, and there was a storm. We woke up here, in the Opera House. I…I don't know anything else. I do know that I made it my job to find you and attempt to seduce you." She was grinning and Erik grunted. "It worked.." he muttered under his breath. "What?"

"Never mind…continue. Have you ever been in love?" he asked. Jen shook her head. "No. Except for you I mean. I have had crushes, but nothing was ever returned. And as far as the person I am in this time…nah, don't think so. I don't really know a lot about my past-future self…the 'me' you see. I'm older…22 I think, I don't know…maybe we could find records in the Opera House sometime." She shrugged. "I look similar to what I did then. Older of course, and a bit thinner, but close enough to tell who I am. But no, you are the first Erik. You are the only person I have ever kissed." The last sentence was a whisper. Jen didn't know why, but it was. Erik smiled sadly. "I could almost say the same. You know who the only other woman was." Jen nodded. "My own mother wouldn't…" Erik said, tears falling once more. Jen sat back, realizing that he had begun his tale. "I know." She said softly, placing her hand on his larger one."

"So I left her. In the dead of night. I doubt she ever cared. It was for her own good, but I doubt she ever realized that." Erik scoffed and Jen sighed sadly. She knew differently. The Kay novel had explained it all. "I think she did." Jen told him, wiping a tear from his face. "I think she did."

"I don't." He growled. Suddenly Erik was dangerous again. Jen knew he was unpredictable, much like herself. Maybe, she thought, he was bipolar. His reaction certainly made it seem plausible. "Why?"

"She refused to touch me…she beat me too. She wouldn't give me a kiss on my birthday. She wouldn't…thank God for Marie. She was the only one who ever cared, though I don't know why. Mademoiselle Perrualt was always so afraid of me, and I was a little demon to her. She saved me though…when I bashed my hands against the mirror that night…" he was crying again. Jen knew the memories were hard on him, she knew that he tried very hard to keep the emotions bottled up and forget his past. Jen also knew that it had to be let out at one point. "She had her reasons. I know, I read a book about you…so far it is close enough. She loved you Erik, she really did. And you loved her. That is why you sent everyone that meant something to her away. That is why you tried to make her happy…" Erik made no comment and Jen lay her head on him, nestling it between his neck and shoulder. "You know it's true." She whispered. He nodded but remained silent. Jen let him cry, she would wait to hear the rest.

Time passed and eventually Erik stopped shaking, falling silent. Jen lay beside him, playing with his hair and simply tried comforting him. She knew it wasn't doing much good, he was barely aware of her presence in his current state. By the time he was calm again, she was half asleep. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Don't be. Do you want to tell more?" Erik looked at her and nodded with a weak smile. "You are the first to hear all of this. I have told others some, but…never everything…not even Nadir." Jen smiled gently at him. "That means a lot to me. Please, I want to hear."

He smirked. "Probably not, but I will tell anyway. After I left my mother I stumbled upon a gypsy camp. They…treated me like an animal. It was the worst time I have ever known. I was forced to live in a cage like a dog and beaten on a regular basis. Eventually I made a deal with them to let me perform. They grew to fear me and respect me, but I was still an animal to them. I found myself wishing I could escape, wishing I could be normal, even wishing I could be with my mother again. In the end, I learned more of the world in that camp than any man should ever know. I learned how to kill. Death is man's greatest enemy, you know." He was strangely calm again, as if thinking it over for the first time. "And I first learned how to make it an art in that camp." Jen sighed sadly. She knew most of what happened. "Javert." Erik's voice held such contempt, such disgust, such venom that it made Jen shudder. "Are you cold?" he asked suddenly, pulling a blanket around her. "I'm…fine…please don't stop."

"Alright, if you insist…" he seemed rather disappointed that she wanted to hear more. "As I was saying…Javert. He was the worst excuse of a man I have ever known; a plague on humanity. He was so…repulsive. He treated me with more contempt than anyone I have ever known, and I still do not know why. I hated him. I still hate him. I hate the memory of him!" he was almost shouting now. Jen simply listened. "Then, it became too much one night. I could take no more of him. He broke the final straw." The Phantom's voice was deadly quiet all of a sudden. "He tried to…rape…me. I was twelve." Jen twitched at that. It was…well…disturbing. "So I killed him. I made a lasso with his whip and strangled him. And the horrible thing was how good it felt. It made me _happy_ to kill him. Unfortunately, I was spotted and had to run. Madame Giry, just a girl of 16 then, helped me. I do not know why or what made her, but I am eternally thankful."

Jen closed her eyes, but still listened. She found this version of his past interesting. It seemed a mixture of Kay and movie. Interesting, but it worked. "Keep going." She murmured sleepily, getting comfortable.

"That is how I ended up in the Opera House. I stayed there until I was around fifteen I think, maybe a bit older. I can not remember exactly. Then I wanted something different. So I explored Europe, traveling afar, living off what I could make performing. It was more than enough money to keep me well. Eventually I made my way to Russia, where Nadir found me. On behalf of the Shah's mother. I shouldn't have gone. But I did. And there I found peace and death coinciding. It was not the best time of my life."

"No doubt." Jen agreed. "I…there is so much to say…I will tell you some other time." He told her. "After I left Persia with the help of Nadir, I escaped- Nadir was the man who brought me if you were wondering- and I made it back to Europe, and eventually France. I found my mother dead, but strangely, I never cried for her. I never felt sad that she was gone. After that I returned to my lair in the Opera House. I have been OG since then. Of course, I also have some other uses. I helped Garnier for awhile with that Opera House he is building. It should be finishing completion soon I believe, yes? Most likely those who worked at the Populaire will end up there when it is complete. If they don't, I might find a way to help…" He trailed off, looking at Jen, who was fast asleep at his side. He smiled and pushed her long bangs out of her face and kissed her forehead. His unhappy mood had been turned around. It did help, he realized, to tell another of his past. "Good night, Ma Drake."

**Author's Note- YAY! I finished…I apologize a great deal for taking so long with this…I just wanted Erik's past to come out right. As you can see, he has a rather Kay past, with some personal twists…and we still have more to learn…but that is for another time. Enjoy!**

**And, since I don't know if I ever got those pics to work…the links are here:**

**http/ www . deviantart . com / deviation / 30597758 /**

**http/ www . deviantart . com / deviation / 30656600 /**

**If those don't work...my art can be found on Deviant Art under the name AcanyaHelke….**


	36. New Beginnings

**Authors Note: Alright! A chapter…finally! I know, throw tomatoes at me if you want…hides behind Erik and Creedy**

**I'm gonna make things faster and easier by doing this: I know I owe lotsa people review replies. But, there are a lot and my email isn't working right now so I can't access them, so I'm gonna ignore them this once and give out one big reply:**

**Thank you so much to all my reviewers! You have no idea how much it makes me smile when I get home and find them in my inbox! I don't think I'm a great writer, but the replies tell me to keep going, which is why this story has lasted so long. So chocolate and cookies and ice cream and Erik-plushies for all! (and a raptor plushie for Tallacus ) Thank you all so much again, and I'll get back to replying next chapter.**

Chapter 35

New Beginnings

Jen stretched and sat up. She was, once again, alone. Surprise, surprise. It seemed that Erik was gone as often as he wasn't. Well, she might as well take advantage of his absence, she thought. Today he would finally let her move about, unless, of course, he went back on his word. The percussionist slid out of the sheets and stood on the cold wooden floor of the room. The, she lost her balance, and fell face first. "Damn." She muttered. "I musta' over estimated my strength." She made another attempt to stand, using the bed for support. Once back on her feet, Jen decided to try to walk around a bit. She took a step and, once again, fell. "I told him I should get to walk some…I'm weaker now than I was!" she growled angrily. Erik would hear about this when he returned.

Once she was comfortable- and able- to walk again, Jen went to find her bag. She sighed when she found a spare outfit that she had somehow remembered to pack in her haste. She also wanted a bath. Being confined in a bed for three days left one feeling rather…well, grimy. And sweaty. And she didn't want to remain that way. Going into the small bathroom- small being an understatement, Jen turned on the water and went to get her spare clothes. Soon she was rather comfortably napping in the warm water.

When she awoke the water was beginning to grow cold and she groaned. Then she heard someone the door. "Jen?"

"Er…yeah?"

"It's me. Open up if you are moving about." Erik's voice carried. He sounded…tired? Annoyed? She didn't know. "Er…alright…give me a few minutes though…"

"Hurry up." He said simply after a few moments. "Geesh, I'm trying, I'm trying…there…" Jen, happy with the clothing, opened the door and glared at him. "Happy?"

"Sorry, but if we are to find Gabby I think we should start as soon as we can." He told her, sitting down in the chair. "Let me finish and get some breakfast, then we can go." Jen told him, pulling out her brush- another item she had somehow remembered to pack- and combed through her wet hair. He watched curiously at how she prepared- it was nothing like Christine's perfectionist and practiced method. Jen was hasty, almost careless in her manner. Her motive was getting her straight, brownish hair back and out of her face, where Christine had always been trying to make herself more beautiful. Not that she had ever needed to look more beautiful.

"You know, you can talk to me. This whole statue-act is starting to scare me a bit. 'Specially after last night." Jen commented, turning to face him.

"Nothing happened last night…" he reminded her. "Nothing physical. But mentally and emotionally yes, something did. Ya' know, speaking of last night, you never explained one thing to me."

"And that would be?"

"Your accent." He could ask her the same thing, he thought. She was from America, but she seemed to fall into a scotch accent at random times. Like just then.

"My accent?" he asked, smiling. He would play around a bit. Jen rolled her eyes. "Stop trying to be cute. You are French, no? But you speak like Gerry. I mean, if this really is movie-verse, then yah, it makes sense. But this isn't movie verse. This is…reality…" she thought about that for a moment before continuing. A grin passed her features quickly, then faded. "So tell me why. Now." It wasn't demanding, just asking.

"Alright. I'm not all French." He admitted. "Really now? Do tell more." She sat down on the bed, close enough to use him as a foot rest. She grinned, and he rolled his eyes. "My father was from Scotland. He had moved to France looking for work, which is how he met my mother." Erik shrugged. Jen blinked. "And..?"

"And what?"

"He died before you were born. There has to be more." Jen pointed out.

"True, true. Let me finish. My mother picked up accents well, or at least I believe she did." Jen nodded, she was somewhat like that. Somewhat being key word. "She picked it up, and as you probably know- since you are all-knowing it seems, she became somewhat of a recluse and the accent stayed, and I just picked it up." Erik shrugged. "So there you have it."

"Indeed I do. Well, I'm ready, shall we?" Jen was already standing and grabbing her coat. Erik blinked. She was ready? Not like Christine at all. When he had spied on Christine, something he rarely admitted to doing, he noticed that she spent over an hour at times, trying to look right. Jen just brushed her hair and was done. He shook his head as he grabbed a coat and followed her out. She was different indeed.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Nicole was wiping some dust off the counter absent mindedly when Jen arrived at the bottom of the stairs. She looked at her curiously, then smiled in recognition. "Ah, Madame Destler, it is good to see you awake!" the young woman told the percussionist. Jen raised an eyebrow. "Wha?"

The inn keeper blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry…I thought that you…"

"It is alright." Jen reassured her. "I can understand the mistake." Just then Erik arrived. "What mistake?" he asked, stopping next to Jen. "It is nothing, monsieur, I assure you." Nicole told him, charming smile now back.

"Alright then, if you say so. Shall we?" He asked Jen, offering his arm. The percussionist grinned. "Indeed. Farwell ma'amselle." With that they had left the building. Nicole watched them. A cute couple, she thought, if strange.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Alright, so my thoughts are, we look for them again, starting at the Opera House- or what's left- and then work our way through the city. If they decide to meet us somewhere, I daresay the Populaire would be our best bet." Gabby said, marking something on the map before her. "I agree." Joseph told her with a nod. "And I will inform Edward before we leave."

"Alright, good. So, let's start."

**XxXxXxXxX**

"God…there is nothing I hate more than shopping…" Jen muttered, hefting another heavy bag. "Would you mind giving a hand?" she asked with annoyance as Erik stood, smirking as he watched her struggle.

"It is your purchase; why should I?" he asked, leaning against the wall. Jen glared and walked off. "Fine then, be that way. I thought you were supposed to be a gentleman. Green-grey eyes glared back through the black leather half-mask he had purchased earlier. "No more than you are supposed to be a lady, my dear. Which, I might point out, you are not."

"Well I love you too…"

"I know." They glared at each other a final time then Jen grinned and laughed. "Alright…that was fun…" Erik blinked. Odd girl, odd girl, he thought. "Let's keep going…I wanna stop by the Populaire…er…what's left of it…before we head back." With that, Jen was off again. Erik sighed and followed after her. What had he done to deserve this?

**Author's Note- I am (a) sorry about the long wait, and (b) sorry about the shortness…I haven't had much time or inspiration lately…hope you enjoyed that though…**


	37. Dear Readers

Dear readers,

I am simply posting this to tell you that I am not going to be continuing this story. Instead, I am planning on restarting. I feel like it should have been…slower, and that my earlier chapters needed more to them. I want to build my characters more, and for that, I am going to remove this once the first few chapters are up. It will be under the title "Demons and Dragons". I hope you will read it and enjoy it as much, if not more, than this one.

Jen, aka Acanya Helke


End file.
